The Collector
by Wind and Ashes
Summary: Draco has a secret & would do anything to keep her silent. Ginny needs him to survive- she lives because of his past. But what's really going on? What doesnt Draco see and as the 2 get closer doesnt want to see? It seems every one has their own agenda FI
1. She Knows His Secrets

I watch you some times  
Because I see what's inside  
Behind all that pride  
You're alone  
Grieving  
For something  
Unknown  
Or gone missing  
And for things  
That weren't there  
I know because I see them  
I count them  
I hear  
What you're thinking  
Yearn for what you want  
Feel your pain  
When you relive  
What  
Has happened to you  
And I need to use  
What you have  
A collectors collection  
Of fears and traps  
I want to   
Collect you....  
  
  
  
  
I watch you some times, you can be beautiful when you think no ones looking. And I've studied you, as you've become my hobby of sorts. And I know you like no one else, my gift maybe has a little to do with this, but the end result is the same; I know your secrets....I know your fears....I see them, live them, recount them while I lay awake at night. They haunt me to Draco....they haunt me to....  
  
The small figure in the shadows melted away, like it was never there.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"What have you seen, what do you know?" he asked quietly.  
  
She circled him slowly. An answer came from behind his right shoulder. "I know about everything Draco…/everything/."   
  
He listened to her husky voice as her hands found there way to his shoulders, massaging them lightly. She brought her lips to his left ear and whispered, "I know about your nightmares" her lips gently brushed his ear and she brought her head back around to his right side again,"And I know about your dreams." her tongue snaked out and she lightly licked his ear. He shivered.  
  
This, for her, was fun- a time when she could cut loose a little and get away with it. But foe Draco…a million thoughts were racing in his head. 'How could she know anything?' His emotions went from confusion, worry, then to anger. 'What did she want? Money? A slave of some kind? And Lord help me, blackmail?'  
  
Ginny sighed; "Silly boy, I only want one thing from you..." she now stood in front of him, her lips were so close to his. Her hand reached around to the back of his head, pulling him near her, making it so there was no room between them...so close...her body pressed up against his...so /very/ colse...then she smoothly turned his head to the side and whispered in his ear,   
  
"Just tell me when you get your nightmares, confide in me, trust me...that is all I ask." and with that said she pulled away.   
  
'How did she...?'  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Weaslett." He said with a satisfactory smirk on his face.   
  
Yet, Ginny was smiling...sweetly...or as sweet as a predator can get.  
  
"Oh, but you /do/ know what I'm talking about, don't you? I've seen it Draco," she closed the gap between them once more, and tapped him on the chest, "Its aaaallll in heeeere" she gave a girlish giggle. The plan was being set in motion, and this power over him was making her slightly giddy.  
  
"Tell me then, tell me what you know because I really have no reason to believe you." a thought crossed his mind, and he snarled, "Did your idiot brother put you up to this?"  
  
Her eyes flashed. Through clenched teeth she managed, "My brother has /nothing/ to do with this."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, amused, "Strike a nerve did we?"  
  
"If you don't shut your bloody mouth right now Malfoy, I won't have to prove anything to you...I'll just let a few things 'slip' and when you hear them about the school, you'll know I was right."  
  
He pushed her up against the wall, their bodies making full contact each other. "That wouldn't be wise, /Ginny/, you must keep your health in mind now."  
  
He had her pinned, but she still had a trick up her sleeve.   
  
Smiling she said, "Do they know, Draco, what's happened to you? Why you wake up screaming almost every night, why you'd never walk around with your shirt off? Or how you were used, over and over an-"  
  
"Shut up!" he slammed her into the wall for emphasis.  
  
"Strike a nerve did we?" she mimicked in a snippety voice.  
  
He narrowed his eyes, and looked over her left shoulder. He was thinking, calculating. Then looked back.  
  
"Why? Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Curiosity would be my first choice. Although, I already know what you dream about. I can see it, just like I see everything else. But I need you to /tell/ me. That's all, I'd never tell any one, and if I was going to I would have done it already. It could help you Draco, it could make things better if you talk about them."   
  
Her 'innocent' doe eyes looked up at him.   
  
It was a loose-loose situation.   
  
"Damn it!" he hit the wall beside her head, then looked her in the eye, "Fine."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): The type of writing I'm going for isn't really descriptive towards the back round. I read some stories, and no I /don't/ care about what color the rug was! If you can't make up the back round on your own...I suggest you find a picture book. Now if you don't understand what the characters are doing, or your just not seeing it happen, then please by all means tell me if I can improve. Although I'll be up-dating and rewriting chapters at any time because I'm always wanting to change and re-do things. My first real fanfic by the way, up until now I've only done poetry, and short stories.  
  
Open to any ideas, any suggestions and /constructive/ criticism.   
  
My email is cat_eyed_gypsy@hotmail.com. Thanks for reading!  
  
-Wind and Ashes   
  
P.S.: Please check the rating one more time. This story is rated R for a reason. There will be rape, promiscuous sex, abuse, swearing, incest, fights, plotting, murder...should I go on here? If you don't like it please do not read...This is your warning. 


	2. Draco Broods

.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco was brooding in his room, all morning in fact.   
  
'There's something wrong with that girl', he thought, 'some thing very wrong.' It wasn't like he was afraid of her or anything…it was more the fact that what she knew about him could bring harm to him, his family, and the Malfoy name. There was allot of power that little girl was wielding, and that alone made him feel threatened. But still there was something else. He couldn't put his finger on it exactly, couldn't say why, but he knew it. As innocent as she may look Draco knew there was something dangerous under the surface. He would have to work extra hard not to piss her off otherwise he might suffer what ever she had in store. It sounded ridiculous actually, a Malfoy at a Weasley's mercy. Draco would have laughed out loud, except…the reality was she really could ruin him.   
  
Maybe he should have gotten right up from where he was laying down and write a letter to his father, sent express owl, before he actually had to go through with it. Lucius could threaten Virginia personally, and while she would have Draco's sympathy then, he would not dare stop it. But Draco trusted his gut instinct, and at the moment his gut gave a sharp twist at the thought of his father knowing his son could not handle a girl of lower stature as himself let alone at all. And he grimaced as he thought about what the conversation topic, after she was delt with, would be.  
  
"You could not handle something as menial as /this/, Draco?"  
  
Oh he could almost taste the blood. No, he would have to handle this himself- maybe even go along with it- but in the end he'd just have to make sure she didn't accidentally slip up, or purposely tell his little secret.  
  
The only question that kept repeating it's self inside of his head now was: 'Would she really tell?' He got off his bed and started to pace. 'She still didn't tell me how much she knew. Or how many details she noticed. Not as if it mattered, the facts were still the same.'   
  
His stomach growled suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. 'Shouldn't have missed breakfast', he scolded him self. But he didn't want to go down to the great hall. He may sound like a coward, but he just didn't want to face her.   
  
Draco stopped pacing.   
  
She /knew/. Some how the facts didn't really get through to him before...but now they were sinking in, and it felt as if something was weighing down his soul, and needles pricking his stomach. He felt a bit dizzy for a moment. His mind repeated in disbelief: 'Fuck, she knows, I am so fucking screwed.' And flashes of last nights nightmare ran through his head, he could almost feel his skin splitting under the force of a cane. He leaned back against his bedpost, and then slid to the floor, one hand over his eyes.  
  
That's where she found him.  
  
"What's the matter? Sexual frustration taking its toll?"  
  
"Shut the hell up, you stupid bint." He sounded tired and aggravated. She really was the last person he wanted to see at the moment, but would not so kindly tolerate any one else at the time.  
  
She looked at him in surprise, "Well, aren't we feisty this afternoon."   
  
He looked up, "Afternoon?"  
  
"Yes," she replied, "you've been in here all morning. Its about...2 or 3 O'clock I suppose." Pansy walked over to him and sat by his side.  
  
"But really are you ok? You look a bit....I don't know, like you're going to be sick or something" She toyed with his sleeve having yet to really look at him. Not like it was bad enough she's in love with him, or that every one else knew it...But that he told her he didn't want her in that way. Well emotionally that is.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine." She didn't believe him, and he could tell "Really, I'll be ok...Just a bit under the weather is all."  
  
"Alright. Oh, hey, before I forget. This came for you at breakfast; you obviously weren't there to receive it."  
  
She handed him a small envelope, cream colored, and his name was scrawled over the back in red ink. Also a red wax seal decorated it in a simple, yet beautiful design, a Celtic cross. He was glad wax sealed it securely; at least he knew Pansy hadn't read it. He looked up to tell her to leave him be, but she was already gone.   
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
What's the matter Draco, don't want to come out and play,   
or just not hungry?  
I'd hate to think you're skipping meals because of little old me.   
Besides, you'll need your strength tonight.   
Meet me on the Quiditch Pitch at 11.   
  
Benedetto Sia*  
Virginia  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
With out saying a word Draco crumpled up the letter and on a whim set it on fire before tossing it to he ground. That just pissed him off more, adding to his dark mood.  
  
'Stupid bitch.' he'd show her. Afterward he vowed to him self he would attend every meal, even if he wasn't hungry. It was one thing for him to recognize he was avoiding her, but a completely different situation if she /knew/ he was avoiding her.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
%Later that night%  
~~~~  
  
  
  
A wry voice from behind him spoke up. "You're on time...how surprising."  
  
If he hadn't been who he was, he would have jumped, but his nerves did give him a nice shock. "Hello Weaslett, what is it you wanted." Just give her what she wants and leave, keep it simple and as little detail as possible.  
  
She just gave him a small smile, and sat down on the grass. "Come sit with me, I want to talk."  
  
Draco didn't move, "I said 'What. Do. You. Want.' I didn't come out here at this time of night to play tea party with the littlest Weasley." He was not in a good mood having had to sit all through dinner with, he'd swear, her eyes boring into him, daring him to look up, not very pleasant really.   
  
Gin turned to look at him fully; her eyes said one thing clearly 'Danger'.  
  
"Don't piss me off Malfoy, and /don't/ act as if I'm punishing you. I knew you wouldn't come to me, so I had to come to you." He opened his mouth to deny it, but she stopped him before he said a word, "Please, don't think I am just some child, I know things. And I just happen to know you wouldn't have told me anything, denying me the one small thing that I ask of you in exchange for my silence." She gave a dramatic sigh, "But I guess that was asking too much, maybe Ron would like to sit and chat with me, I can tell him a few /interesting/ things while we play 'tea party'."  
  
She stood.  
  
"Wait! Just sit back down and let's get this over with. Alright?"  
  
He couldn't believe this little /girl/ had power over him. It was degrading, despicable, so...humiliating. But, he would dance in front of Potter in his knickers if it kept his secret safe. And thank God she didn't have that kind of imagination.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): Next chapter will be longer, I promise but I thought this is a good place to stop.   
  
For those of you who thought this was going to consist of 'Ginny blackmails Draco into doing her chores and so on', I'm actually kind of sick of those, so no that's not what I'm wanting here.  
  
*the farewell phrase in Ginny's letter. Benedetto Sia Is Italian for "Blessed Be"   
Thanks to every one for reviewing.  
  
-Wind and Ashes 


	3. Little Facts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Moon in the sky swelled with each passing day, and with it grew Ginny's confidence that she could pull through with her plan.  
  
About 2 weeks after their first encounter Draco and Ginny had fallen into a routine: Meet on quidtch pitch, he tells her what he dreamt about, then he stomps away. Nothing too complicated. Although she was a bit disappointed, she guessed was the word, that he'd never relax or just talk about anything else. Just business, and that in it's self was torture for him.  
  
And maybe a bit for her too...what he dreamt about most nights shouldn't be spoken of at all. Dreamless sleep potions, she found out, worked a little while for him, and then wore off about two in the morning. Not much use for him.   
  
Every time he tells her exactly what happened in his mind...she wants to see his scars. Odd really, she thought that her self. But she couldn't help it. Being raised in such a loving family, or at least she was happy when she was little, kind of makes you forget all the animosity in the world. She almost couldn't believe what had been done to him.  
  
One evening she pointed out a scar on his wrist, which turned out to be a bad idea. He was getting used to her being around, almost comfortable with her, or at least she thought he was, but as soon as she mentioned that scar it was like being back at square one. Practice had been put into his skill of being cold, but his reaction was beyond that. He said it wasn't from his father in such a voice, even she didn't want to know how he'd gotten it, but also she knew the subject was closed even if she did. After that he wore gloves, she could only guess it wasn't because of the increasingly chilly whether.  
  
It was strange. Draco Malfoy, 'her enemy', was confiding in her secrets that no one, in all Hogwarts or else ware, had ever heard. Sometimes she liked to fool her self into thinking that he did this because he trusted her…but she truly doubted that he did to any degree. Maybe it was because he insisted on making sure there was absolutely no one around them when they met, and sometimes he would insist they move under the shadows from the stadium seating area so they wouldn't even be seen at a glance. Yes, those were a few good reasons but mostly it was the look in his eyes, that look plainly said, "You know I wouldn't be here unless I absolutely had to be, and I'd rather rip your god damn throat out than resort to this for your silence…"  
  
He despised her, she knew it, but what other way could she go about this? Seduce him? Ginny almost burst out in laughter at the thought. He wouldn't skip out on such a chance to use her then tell every one with ears every intimate detail…no, that wouldn't work at all.   
  
Being sneaky, for her, was no problem. With brothers like Fred and George how could you /not/ pick up a thing or two. But with Draco, it was like he saw right through her immediately or with his eyes he could draw information from her with a glance. Because of this she was actually kind of glad he didn't have any continued conversation with her other than what was needed.  
  
Virginia sighed and stood from where she sat; a stair located some where in the many endless stairwells through out Hogwarts, and made her way out side. Drawing up a scarf around her, and pushing open the doors she took a deep breath of night air. She wasn't sure how much longer Draco was going to play along, he was getting to suspicious, and even though he didn't ask Ginny knew he had a million questions that she could not give him answers to, just yet. This tired and aggravated her, but maybe tonight she could explain to him /why/ she needs this from him. Maybe that will keep him entertained, at least for a while.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm in a dark room. It starts out as just me noticing its dark, I'm not aware of my body or anything around me really. Just blackness. Then I start to feel my hands, then my arms, and my chest...It's almost like I was waking up a bit at a time. But I can't move because I'm tied to something..." He slowly stopped talking, remembering exactly what had happened that night, and started to shake slightly.  
  
A voice brought him out of his memories, "Tied to what?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said, tied to what." Then a look of realization came across her face as she caught glimpses of his thoughts, "Oh, Is this the one where you're tied to the bed?"  
  
Draco gritted his teeth and looked straight ahead, 'This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening'   
  
Oh, but it was...   
  
Taking a deep breath he muttered a small "yes". His cheeks were slightly pink, and his head bowed. How could he tell her what happened? Anger once again flashed in him, /why/ should he tell her!?  
  
"Why do I have to /tell/ you. Why?! You already know what happens, you know how it all ends right up until I can no longer sleep. Is that what you want to hear? That I'm feeble?! That I'm so fucked up I can barley close my eyes at night?!" His breathing had quickened during his little speech, and although he'd love to yell...this information he'd prefer to keep between them.  
  
But she was not fazed by his out burst, not in the least. In fact she was studying him now; her eyes measured him like he was being put to the test.  
  
"Alright I'll tell you why if you tell me the rest. Deal?" He gave a slight nod, focusing back on a spot some where on the other side of the pitch. She sighed.  
  
"I'm a Collector, well /The/ Collector actually." And she stopped as if that explained everything.  
  
"Collector? What the bloody hell is that?"  
  
She sighed, and got comfortable; this was going to be a /long/ evening.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): I know I said this would be longer, but this is actually just a bridge chapter. sorry! next chapter explain everything though, maybe then you'll have an idea of what this is all about  
  
My Email -=- cat_eyed_gypsy@hotmail.com  
  
-Dimi 


	4. 2 Different Stories From 2 Different Wor...

A/N): Longer chapter as promised...But I'd like to say thank you to some one who helped me write parts of this, well the nightmares actually, and hopefully she will continue.   
authors name: Leya. userid=203527. Thanx.  
and remember, for now ~~~~~~~~~ = Dream  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Both were sitting in the grass, but Ginny leaned back on her elbows wanting to see the stars as she talked.   
  
"Have you ever heard of 'The Odyssey' Draco?"  
  
"Yes. I've read it actually."  
  
Looking over at him her eyes brightened. "I've always loved that story, and other kinds of myths to, but Greek myths were always my favorite. Did you know The Odyssey just means 'Story of Odysseus', interesting huh?"  
  
"Get on with the story." He said tightly. She actually blushed from embarrassment, she'd never met any one else in this whole God forsaken school that has read /good/ literature. Trash novels did not count. To bad the one she could have intelligent conversation with was, of all people, the wretch sitting right next to her. Ginny was finally coming down off of her power trip over him, and he acted more like an ass each day.  
  
"In one of Odysseus' adventures Circe, the sorceress, kept him on her island for many years. As the legend goes he was mostly just her sex toy" Draco smirked, "But she really did love him, you know. More than even she knew. But soon he talked of going home, wanted to see his wife, his son. When she finally had to let him go, she also had a plan to bring him back."  
  
Ginny stopped for a moment, listening for something.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, looking around also. The last thing he needed was someone telling the whole bloody school he was lying in the grass with a Weasley.  
  
She just shrugged, laying down on her back. Draco did the same, taking care to leave plenty of space between them.   
  
"Nothing. Any way, she knew he would never give up the woman he loved. So Circe had to make his family hate him, then he would soon find a reason to leave and come back to the island, to come back to her. And what better way to anger a mans wife then tell her of his affair. It was a perfect plan because she was already with his child."  
  
"Note to self, do not have sex with beautiful sorceresses, because they might want to keep you…" Draco chuckled a bit at his own joke. Ginny wanted to roll her eyes.   
  
"Ha, Ha, very funny. Well, some one knew of this plan. The Goddess Athena, friend of Odysseus, had heard her thinking aloud about this plan of hers. When Circe finally gave birth, she gave birth to twin girls. But as soon as they were out of the womb Athena sent an owl to carry them over the sea and drop them. The twins drowned. Circe, wracked with grief, cast one last spell to try and save her children. She couldn't bring them back…but she could save their souls from the underworld. And so while their mundane bodies died, their souls resided on the astral plane."  
  
"So they were spirits?" Draco still wasn't sure what this had to do with anything…but this story had sex in it so he had paid attention, what teenage boy wouldn't?  
  
"Not spirits exactly…. Because something had gone wrong with the spell, or maybe she didn't know the exact laws of what was done when you tamper with fate and the will of a Goddess. They could manifest on the physical plane so Circe got to watch her children grow. But they could just not be, they could access dreams, look at them- tamper with them, but most of all they had to /collect/ them. To live they had to collect the dreams of mortals and Gods alike. Almost every night, they gathered dreams which would sustain their life forms a while longer. Nightmares sustained them the best because fear is one of the strongest emotions. But after a while and so much time the 'curse' had morphed a bit, now we must ask for permission, hence you must /tell/ me your dreams."  
  
She looked over at him, "So do you see what I am now?"  
  
He looked like he was concentrating then said "You're…Greek?"  
  
" I collect dreams you idiot!"   
  
Draco narrowed his eyes looking side ways at her, "I don't appreciate being called an idiot Waesely, you're the one who dragged me out here so please just get on with your point, and besides I was /joking/."  
  
Gin sniffed, "You don't have a sense of humor, Malfoy, You /can't/ joke. But my point is that I need to collect dreams to be able to live." She pulled out a necklace from under her shirt, and held it up. It looked to be a quartz crystal with silver molded around the top connecting it to a silver chain.  
  
She didn't take it off, but scooted closer to him and leaned so he could see it clearly as he sat up. Taking it in his hand he studied it, "It's beautiful, where did you get something like this. You and I both know your family could never afford it." He was going to add something like 'no matter how much your mother sold her self' but held back.  
  
Ginny was starring at the necklace; she her self was still spell bound by it, and Draco was starring at her. She answered, after a small lapse of silence, "From a friend…an old friend named Tom."  
  
He wanted to ask more about this 'friend', and was wondering if it was coincidence that Voldermorts' real name was Tom and the whole Chamber of Secrets Episode, but was startled out of his thoughts when he realized she was looking back at him.  
  
Dropping the crystal he laid back down, looking at the stars, and started to talk "So why doesn't this effect any of your siblings? By what the legend says, you'd think your twin brothers would have gotten this…" he looked over to her, "curse."  
  
"I think it has something to do with the original twins being girls, and I'm a girl."  
  
"So does your mother do this 'dream collecting' also?"  
  
"No. I'm not sure at all how it works. I guess it doesn't even start to effect you until you hit puberty or something like that. I've never met another one like me before, I had to learn everything from books or on my own. As far as I know I'm the only one"  
  
Ginny giggled.  
  
Draco gave a small half smile at the child-like sound. "What's so funny?"  
  
"It's just recently I've had to search for dreams, and nightmares seem to work best, because fear is such a powerful emotion." She laughed again and turned to him, "And at the Burrow, I had no source. So I had to periodically put spiders in Rons' bed! He's terrified of them, quite silly, but you should see his reaction" she burst into a fit of giggles, and soon they both were almost laughing hysterically.  
  
"I'll have to remember that…for next time." Draco said, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Why do you tease him so? Him and Harry?"  
  
They were now both propped up on their sides supported by one elbow looking at each other. Should he answer? Why not, he really had nothing to loose, honestly he hadn't told her anything she didn't know, and she knew almost everything about him. But…  
  
No, he still didn't really trust the bitch.  
  
"That's not really any of your business." Draco rolled over onto his stomach.   
  
Ginny sighed, "Alright then, be that way."   
  
He smirked, "Yes I think I will be that way, thanks."  
  
Ginny's next question was the one he was totally unprepared for. "Why do you think you dream about it, about what's happened to you?"  
  
Draco looked startled for a moment, "What do you mean by that? It's not as if I /want/ to relive these things." He almost sounded offended.  
  
"It's just…" she took a moment, searching for the right words, "If these memories- nightmares cause you so much pain why would your sub-conscience put you through that repeatedly?"  
  
He sighed, rolling over again onto his back, returning his gaze to the stars and putting his hands behind his head, "I don't know why I do the things I do."  
  
There were a few beats of silence until Virginia broke it, with a request.  
  
"Tell me about the one you had last night."  
  
Sure…why not…it wasn't as if it would really hurt him any, right?  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
All he could see was darkness.   
  
Draco woke up bit by bit. It took him at least several minutes before he completely gained consciousness. But even then his senses were dull, like he could see pictures but they were shielded behind a screen.  
  
The first thing he felt was pain. And memories of the last hours came rushing back to his mind, making him shiver.   
  
The first clear emotion he felt was confusion, not quite understanding why his father had pushed him down the stairs. He had done nothing to provoke him, nothing to make his father angry with him. The argument they'd had only moments before was frivolous and not anything to be seriously angry about.  
  
Now he was lying on his bed trying to remember what had happened after his fall. He wasn't sure about it because everything remained graciously veiled but he could guess. Based on the fact that his back ached like hell he supposed his father had whipped him. He wasn't quite clear on the order of events. Was it before or after? How long had he been here? He tried to move his arms to rub his eyes.  
  
In this instant it hit him like a brick. A sudden burst of panic washed over him as he realized his eyes were blindfolded and his hands were securely tied to the headboard. He felt a slight chill now that he noticed his absence of clothing.   
  
He couldn't move, couldn't see. He was helpless.   
  
Desperately he pulled at the ropes looped around his wrists but all he achieved was a dull aching as his skin almost ripped open.   
  
"Stop it. You'll only hurt yourself."   
  
Lucius spoke quietly. And Draco's body tensed as he could hear him walk up and down the side of the bed, straining his ears to follow his movements.   
  
"I'm a bit disappointed in you Draco. Do you know the reason?" Lucius voice now came from his left side and Draco turned his head away refusing to answer the question, which obviously was meant to be rhetorical.   
  
"I'll tell you, little dragon." Lucius forced Draco to spread his legs and knelt down between his thighs. "I've thought you had learned your lesson but today I found the proof that you are nothing more than a fool." He back-handed him, and the boys head snapped to the right.  
  
Then Lucius' hands roamed over Draco's body, touching, grabbing, taking. His fingernails scraped fine lines into the soft skin drawing blood with every touch.   
  
"I received a letter today. You never told me how incompetent you are in your school work." Lucius' hand found a nipple and pinched it, pulling and twisting it brutally between his fingers. His other hand, clasped over his mouth, suppressed Draco's scream.   
  
"I'm disappointed in you /son/. Should I even grace you with such an honor as to be my son?" He ran his hands up and down Draco's side, waiting for another point to be made, for another pause in his speech to inflict pain.  
  
"I was told you are only second best. Malfoy's must /be/ the best, second to no one." Lucius removed his hand from the boy's mouth to put it to better use.  
  
Draco gasped for air and made a mistake, he knew it in the instant he spoke. "I tried, father! I swear I did my best!"   
  
"That's not enough, Draco. These are lessons to be learned from, and if you cannot shape up I will have to continue to punish you."   
  
As his hands fondled his son he asked, "Do you like this, is that why you disobey me?" His father's cold voice sounded above him as Lucius opened his own trousers. Draco did not answer, and as soon as he had freed his erection he leaned forward grabbing Draco's hips and without any kind of preparation he pushed into him roughly.   
  
Draco screamed and as he tried to hold back any more signs of weakness tears streamed down his face. His father was aware to the fact that every thrust, every move tore his son apart causing him terrible pain and he enjoyed it.   
  
At last he pounded one final time into Draco's nearly lifeless body savoring the feeling as his seed filled the boy beneath him completely. He painstakingly withdrew and arranged his clothes.   
  
"Happy birthday, Draco." Lucius placed a small kiss on Draco's forehead as he untied his son and left the room.   
  
Oh yes. He had completely forgotten that today was his fifteenth birthday. But to be honest, it wasn't really worth remembering.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
There was more silence after he was finished. Draco was still thinking about that night, about how vividly it stood out in his mind, yet at the same time blended in with the rest of his childhood.  
  
"Why don't you just tell some one?" She asked in a small voice. She'd heard some of these stories before, beatings sure…but raping your own son? How could someone even think of such a thing…but apparently Lucius had.  
  
While Ginny was thinking about /why/ some one would want to do such things as he had done to Draco, Draco surveyed her with suspicion. But finally answered, "What would be the point? By the end of the whole ordeal every one would know what's been happening…but they wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He'd kill me before others knew what he does, that's the way he'd want it."  
  
Ginny was about to say some comforting words, maybe even taken his hand, well that's what she wanted to do until he spoke.  
  
"/Can I go now?/" God he could be such a yob sometimes.  
  
"Yes, I /release/ you." She said dramatically.  
  
Draco muttered, "What ever you say princess."  
  
"Don't call me that." She narrowed her eyes, glaring with all her might...which wasn't much, she didn't have the heart to be really mean to him at the moment..   
  
He only laughed. "Yeah, sure what ever Weaslett. Most likely see you tomorrow." He sighed a heavy sigh "Night."  
  
"Night"  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	5. Mysteries

Her mind was groggy, but she did manage to think 'What the bloody hell is that noise?!' I'm going to find the source and kill it…' a frantic, high pitched beeping was invading Ginny's sleep.  
  
Finally matching the noise with the object her hand groped to the right where, according to her half awake logic, a muggle clock should be. Her father loves muggle things, and he'd taken this clock apart and spelled it to read the correct time with out those…what do you call 'em?…oh yeah, backeries. Also to annoy people out of bed. But Ginny was curious…would it still work after she threw it across the room….?  
  
The beeping stopped at one point, she wasn't sure why because she herself hadn't stopped it, but then all was forgotten as there was an earthquake…wait no it was just some one shaking her shoulder. Groaning she sat up, "What /is/ it!?"  
  
Hermione Granger looked startled, then a bit pissed, "Sorry Gin…I just thought you might want to go to classes today is all."  
  
Virginia stared at her blankly for a moment then said, "…..so…..it's not Saturday…?" Can you tell she isn't a morning person?  
  
"I don't even know why I try." Hermione muttered, then in a louder voice "No. It's not Saturday; it's Friday, all right? Will you get up now? Classes start in 15 minutes!"  
  
"Crimonetly!" Ginny jumped out of bed and sped past a scowling Hermione.  
  
  
She had woken up last minute, but thankfully she was used to skipping breakfast, other wise she would have been late for class. Book bag flinging wildly in her left hand, and her right arm trying to get through her cloak, she burst into the potions room, even a little bit early. She had enough time to straighten her robes, then sit down and get out her potions homework neatly arranged before her.  
  
A few minutes later the rest of her class came in, then the teacher.  
  
'Let the games begin', she thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
--------  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, by her third class hour she'd only gotten 20 points taken away, mostly from Snape, other points for not paying attention. All in all it wasn't a bad morning. She had a free hour and then lunch. Gin decided she was going to spend it out side, it was getting chilly, but she didn't mind. Besides the forest was much more fun to play in when no one was likely to be around.  
  
  
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
  
  
'I hate this class.'   
  
Draco Malfoy sat in the back of his History of Magic class thinking about, well, Virginia. No he doesn't actually like The Bitch, as he now refers to her in his mind, but he was curious about a few things.   
  
Like about her dream collecting, for starters. Did it effect the person who was dreaming? Did it effect her from who she is collecting from, like maybe take on some of their traits or memories? Can she loose her ability, and pass it on to him some how? Or maybe even…..  
  
He'd come up with thousands of side effects this whole situation may cause, and also reasons as to why she would choose him out of every one in the school to collect from. He was sure Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom had bad dreams as well, with everything that had happened to their families and all. But no…she had picked him.   
  
He closed his eyes for a minute, deep in thought, remembering his favorite scenario as to why she chose him. Which in the end involved a bed, chocolate sauce, and no clothes on what so ever….'Yes, I think I'll 'wonder' about this for a while…'   
  
And sure Hannah Abbot was helping him out a little, as her hand traveled up his thigh, stopping to rub in a certain place…but he didn't mind her, not one bit…  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
  
  
  
  
With a smirk on his face Draco walked out of the classroom, or more like swaggered, 'Well, that class proved to be eventful.'  
  
  
He thought about taking a long hot shower to recuperate, but there was really only one place he wanted to go to, which was the library. He figured if he were going to find anything about Dream Collecting, he'd find it there. Maybe he could get Prof. Snape to write him a pass to the restricted section, after all who said everything about this curse Virginia had was G-rated?   
  
Walking down the corridors he had his head in the clouds, mostly thinking about his nightmares…it was so hard for him to tell her. Some how he knew she wouldn't tell any one, just a feeling, but an authentic feeling. It's just that he never had to recount them before, detail for detail…scene by scene. He didn't wake up screaming any more really, he used to, and learned to put a silencing charm on his bed, now he just kind of tossed and turned violently. But that didn't mean his nightmares were any less terrifying.   
  
Why couldn't he just have a dream? A /normal/ dream? What do other teenage boys dream about, well besides sex? He wanted to have a normal teenager kind of dream…was that really too much to ask?  
  
Draco snorted, 'Yeah, obviously it was.'  
  
With out knowing it he'd reached the library doors.  
  
  
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
  
  
Virginia walked out the two massive front doors and down the steps of Hogwarts. She almost wanted to skip around, or do a cart wheel, something childish, just because she could. It wasn't warm out, in fact the wind had a bit of a bite to it, but that didn't bother her. Her favorite part of the year was winter, fall was almost as nice, and so she wanted to enjoy as much of the weather as she could while it lasted.  
  
Walking down a path now she could see Hagrids hut, but ignored it. She never was close to Hagrid. A memory from her third year flitted across her mind, of Ron saying she had to come down with him, Harry, and Hermione to visit. They 'accidentally' hadn't told her of Hagrids 'wonderful' cooking. She'd lost a baby tooth that day, but that hadn't stopped them from laughing at her.  
  
Trying to forget all that such horrible people surround her, Ginny trudged her way up a small hill near the edge of the forest.   
  
'Almost there.' she thought.   
  
  
  
  
"Almost here." Whispered a voice from behind the nearby tree.  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dream Dictionary…Dream Meanings…Nightmares And How To Analyze Them…Wizards Workbook Volume 1: How To Send Your Enemies Their Worst Fears Through Dreams…Hmmm, now this one I might want to keep." Draco took the book of the shelf and put it under his arm.   
  
He hadn't found any useful books yet; in fact he hadn't even found something remotely related to the /collecting/ of dreams. There were so many books in the Hogwarts library associated with dreams that it wasn't even comical.   
  
Turning around and taking the three books he had out from under his arm, he went to go sit down by his tote bag and think. He swung his cloak around the back of a nearby chair, sat down, and then opened the first book.  
  
It's title had the words Astral Plane in it, that's all he really needed to know because he remembered her saying those exact same words.   
  
A fw silent minutes past and painstakingly he read the first few pages…then gave up on this 'hard task' and just skimmed the beginning of every chapter. Closing the book he sighed.  
  
He hadn't found anything.  
  
The next book looked newer than the rest and was a bit more interesting but didn't have much to say on the subject he was looking for. Once again skimming through he stopped when he recognized another familiar word.   
  
::…Greek God's would some times interfere with the dreams of mortals, of all pantheon they truly were the most meddlesome bunch….:::  
  
Bingo. Some times he wondered if his father hadn't knocked out a few of his brain cells when beating him. What he forgot was that this whole dream collecting thing started with The Odyssey, and so he'd probably be more successful in finding something in the Mythology section of the library, not in dreams.  
  
Draco inwardly grinned, 'Some times I am so damn clever…'   
  
  
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
  
  
'Goddess, my legs are killing me.' Virginia was almost to the edge of the forest and she couldn't wait to sit down. Her leg muscles hadn't been stretched at all or warmed up for this long walk and she was beginning to feel it. Looking up she saw one of her favorite trees, a very large oak.  
  
'The oak tree represented the God according to the Druids, and the Holly tree represented the Goddess.' She repeated in her head. That was from her Ancient Druids class, and was probably one of her favorite past times, looking at so many trees and matching them up with some mythological meaning. It was kind of-  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by some one grabbing her body and pulling her off balance. It was almost like everything was in slow motion, and spinning. Then when her body was slammed into the tree every thing stopped.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah ha." Draco had finally found what he was looking for.   
  
The Odyssey lay open in front of him, and he was looking for a certain part if Odysseus' adventure, of when he arrived on Lotus Island. Finally he found it and read it word for word. Which turned out to be absolutely /not/ helpful. It had no mention of any twins being born, or even a plan of some kind being formed by this Circe woman.   
  
"God Damn It!" Even though he was in a library, yelling always seemed to help while slamming his fist down.  
  
And in this case, he was literally right.  
  
The book was very old, when he slammed his fist down he'd torn the spine completely, revealing a folded up piece of paper. He cautiously looked at the paper, it looked new actually, not nearly as old as the book that was fore sure. He picked it up and started to unfold it. The small handwriting was extremely neat, and written in black ink.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The note read  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Of Lies and Deciet:  
  
Ancient Greek Myths and What Really Happened  
  
  
  
By Arethe Lirg Bewof  
  
  
  
Pg. 76-82  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Interesting….' He thought.  
  
"Mr.Malfoy! What on earth are you /doing/?!"  
  
Draco whirled around to find Madam Pince glaring at him, glaring at the ripped book, then back to glaring at him.  
  
"Oh…um…nothing. Nothing, just looking at this amazing book here." He turned around and pulled out his wand mending the book in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Mr.Malfoy! Are you defacing school property! That is not allowed!" She stormed over the last couple of feet between them and tried to see what he was doing.  
  
Draco, who had just finished fixing the book, gladly showed her he was in fact not hurting the book in any way, with an innocent (though forced) smile on his face. "See? I was just looking at it."  
  
If she could say she'd hated any one, it would have been Draco Malfoy. He'd ruined more books by having his way with girls on the library tables with out moving the books that were lying open. If there ever was a disgraceful way to ruin a book…..  
  
"Well, you are not allowed to yell! This is a library you know!" And at catching her self yelling, she toned it down a bit. "I can see now that the book is fine, but if you would /please/ keep in mind the library rules I'm sure we could all get along."  
  
Draco gave her a smile, a real one this time.   
  
'He has some nerve that pompous son of a….'   
  
"Yes, I'm sure we can get along nicely. But if you'll excuse me I have to look for a specific book. But thank you for the reminder." With that he strode out of the little nook which he was in and be-lined it towards some where back in the mythology section.  
  
She was just relieved he was gone, "I swear he comes here just to annoy me….."  
  
  
  
  
  
------------  
  
  
  
  
  
The Book Draco held before him, Of Lies and Deciet: Ancient Greek Myths and What Really Happened By Arethe Lirg Bewfo, was actually very interesting. He'd gotten distracted a few times by some other stories but found what he was looking for eventually.   
  
Although the pages listed in the note, 76-82, were torn out, in what looked like a hurry. 'That's odd' he thought. But they did leave a bit behind, a little messy, but readable.  
  
Draco started to read, expecting the same boring story Ginny had told the night before.  
  
Boy was he surprised when he found something totally different…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): So am I getting the hang of this writing thing? Sorry for such short chapters before (not like this is any better actually), but I kind of just needed to get into it I guess. Next chapter you can expect more surprises, nightmares, Harry getting in the way…and what happened to Ginny…? 


	6. Confusion

*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco couldn't believe it…was this the same legend? Maybe not. The passage spoke of two half sisters born of the same mother. Dream walkers, and collectors. There was some ink so he couldn't read most of it, but then it just skipped to talking about a man being murdered.   
  
Draco read down some more, turns out the murdered man was Odysseus…murdered in his sleep…with out a mark on his body. It was the same for the rest of his family as well, which included the grown son's family (wife and 3 children).  
  
It didn't give names, but all you had to do was fill in the blanks…and change a few things. Like the half sisters are the twins. Or the father and, as it said in the book, 'whore of a mother and bastard son' were Odysseus and his family…then it would make sense.  
  
Then it went on to say something about storing power…collecting energy from a source and keeping it somewhere…  
  
The last bit of lines were scratched out by a quill.   
  
'Who ever did this was probably trying to blotch out the writing, or at least that's what it looked liked, but some one must have come along and they didn't have time so they just ripped out the pages.' It was a bit of a long shot, but he couldn't see any other situation that would fit.  
  
The only thing that didn't make sense was the facts in the book!  
  
Draco put the book down and rubbed his temples. He didn't understand, and for some reason this made his skin crawl. Something wasn't right here…some one was planning something and it is tied in with all of this. He could feel it.  
  
He had to find Ginny, /now/.  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
She was sleeping in her bed…  
  
  
She knew she had to get up…  
  
  
But she just couldn't move…  
  
  
Then she could feel some one touching her, no holding her stroking her hair.  
  
  
~"…come on…wake up little one…wake up…."~  
  
  
Who was that?  
  
  
Was that her voice…no it was a boys…why was a boy holding her…?  
  
  
Goddess her head hurt, so much, she was definitely going to the infirmary before classes started…  
  
  
'Classes! Oh no, I'm going to miss them…but I can't move…'  
  
  
It almost felt like some one was holding her down…  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Ron have you seen Gin around lately?" Harry had been wondering about her all morning, he hadn't seen her, and now it was the middle of lunch time and she had yet to walk into the great hall. Normally he didn't give her a second thought, but something like ice water crept through his veins when he woke up this morning. He couldn't remember the dream only that Ginny was in trouble. That's what had started all of this.  
  
"…I'm not…sure…" Ron too, was curious, and was scanning the tables looking for his baby sister.  
  
"Doesn't she usually sit with her friends Harry?"  
  
Harry's eyebrows drew together…He actually didn't know all that much about Ron's little sister. She'd just been worrying him as of late.   
  
"I think so. Doesn't she have a Ravenclaw friend?"  
  
"Yes, maybe she's studying or something, have to keep those grades up right?"  
  
Although Ron sounded as if he was reassuring himself more than others. Food forgotten for the moment he continued looking around. Hermione getting a bit annoyed with their concern waved her hands at them.  
  
"Haaaaaaarry, Rooooooon, helloooooooo?" Now they weren't even paying attention to her, she wanted to talk and all they could do is look for Ginny.   
  
Mione snapped her fingers in front of them, immediately their attention was on her. She smiled inwardly, 'Yes, boys were just like dogs…'  
  
"I was just saying I heard Gin wanted to go study, something about a potions essay that was taking up a lot of her time."  
  
Ron seemed to relax a bit now that he knew Virginia was ok, just not around. But Harry seemed to sense something.  
  
'Is Hermione lying? Why would she lie?'  
  
He had no proof, or even a motive for her lying to both of them…unless she was covering up for Ginny. And he wasn't even sure it was that…he just had a feeling. A feeling like something bad was happening…  
  
  
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
  
  
Things were becoming clear now. Well more clear than before, except there was smoke. No, fog, it was fog that surrounded her. Then it started to curl around her, and she blacked out again. Except this time she knew it wasn't just a normal situation…something was happening. And all was dark, but then she could see a ballroom. Ginny's never seen a ball room…but if she had, she was sure it would look like this. There was a little boy, curled up into a ball on the floor. He looked so scared, he was shaking. Ginny ran to him, but before she could reach him a shadow appeared…it was Lucius.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Draco made himself as small as possible but there was no escape. His father stood over him his eyes so cold they almost seemed to burn.   
  
"Come over here, boy!"  
  
Draco closed his eyes and for a moment, he thought about the possibility of ignoring his father's order. But he did not get to choose, his reaction took too long and Lucius' face hardened, his mouth a small line of disapproval.   
  
"Do you dare challenge me?" Lucius grabbed Draco's hair and jerked his head back. His hand came down hard on the cheeks of the boy again and again, reddening the soft skin with every blow. "You will never *slap* disobey me *slap* again! You will listen *slap* when I'm *slap* speaking to you! Is this understood?"   
  
He nodded eagerly, his head already spinning, hoping his father would be satisfied, but he should have known better. Lucius smiled cruelly and his hand hardened the grip on Draco's hair, making the boy wince in pain.   
  
"Good. Now, you know what to do." Lucius' eyes followed hungrily every move the boy made. Draco swallowed hard. It would happen again. There was no mercy for him. No escape. Never.   
  
Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt, trying to avoid his father's gaze. No father should look at his son this way. After a few moments he threw his clothes on the floor. Naked he waited what his father was planning to do. Normally he did not conduct these 'sessions' in such an open room, a room where pretty much any one (servant or otherwise) could just walk in at any moment. Little Draco did notice his father hadn't put a spell on the door.  
  
Lucius stepped around behind him, observing. His fingertips following the line of his shoulders in gentle circles, tracing the scars he had left before. "You are beautiful. Everyone can see that you are mine. I've marked you." His hands became more greedy, wanting to take everything…wanting more of the boys body.  
  
Draco shivered involuntarily as Lucius closed his hands around his throat pressing them together. 'Can't...breathe...can't...' His vision blurred but before he lost consciousness his father pushed him away sending him to the ground.   
  
Coughing the boy gasped for air. "Why...are you...doing this...?"   
  
Lucius tilted his head to one side thinking about the question his son had asked him. Then he kicked Draco brutally, once, twice, until a vicious cracking told him he had broken some ribs.   
  
Trying not to scream Draco curled himself into a tight little ball, agony shooting through his body and mind like a flame, tears escaped his eyes.   
  
"Stop whining, you're pathetic!" Lucius kicked him again. Draco found himself sprawled on the floor. His father snorted in disgust. He placed one of his boots on Draco's displayed forearm. "Stop crying! And stop behave like a wailing infant!"  
  
Draco tried his best to stop the tears running down his face but it was too late. Lucius brought his boot down crashing the bones in Draco's wrist with satisfaction. Then he began running his hands over him. Soon Lucius was finished...for now any way. Smiling he turned around leaving his now unconscious son behind.   
  
  
-----------  
  
  
Narcissa came into the room a while later hoping she could heal her 10 year old son before Lucius came back to do more damage.  
  
She sighed, only feeling a twinge of annoyance; she was supposed to be going out tonight. "What did you do Draco? If you would only behave……"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was going to be sick…she was sure of it. Sure Draco had told her of his dreams, and maybe she'd seen one or two…but for some reason this was different. Very different.  
  
The smoke seemed to blow away, and now she was aware of her body. And it was being held…but by who?  
  
Virginia opened her eyes…and screamed…  
  
  
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
  
  
"God, where is that damned girl?" He'd been all over the castle, literally. The great hall, classrooms, corridors, he'd even asked a first year if she was in her dorm…which she obviously wasn't.   
  
At first it didn't bother him so much, he had to find her and he'd always been able to do it before…but now this little game of cat and mouse was starting to piss him off.  
  
Then an idea suddenly came to him.  
  
Outside.  
  
She loves going outside no matter the damned weather. A few times she'd drag him out to the quiditch pitch when he was sure it could have been below zero. But she hadn't minded at all.  
  
If anything she'd be by that blasted tree...which one was it? The oak or something? Oh well it didn't matter what kind of tree it was, it only mattered that she could be under it.  
  
Draco turned around quickly and headed for the large doors that would lead him outside.  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry decided he would go out side for a stroll. Having a lot on his mind he was used to wanting to go outside and just walk around, maybe even go near the Forbidden Forrest, there seemed to be something interesting there all he time. Slowly he passed Hagrids hut and walked in the direction of the forest.  
  
  
------------  
  
  
Well, walking hadn't cleared his mind like he thought it would, in fact, it just gave him time to think about everything he didn't want to think about. Joy.  
  
Harry wandered back to the castle doors, sighing in disappointment. Maybe he could find Ron and play a game of chess or something.  
  
Well that /was/ his intention…until he saw Malfoy come out. Harry froze expecting some kind of a plan, or ambush…but it never came. In fact he walked right past Harry, barely giving him notice at all. It looked as if he was going some where important, somewhere in a hurry.  
  
Harry stood for a few minutes.  
  
Then discreetly followed him to wherever he was going.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): once again this fic wouldn't be possible with out a fellow fanficiton writer: Leya (user id=203527) thank you so much for loaning your writing skills ^^   
  
And review!!! I feel like there some un-said review contest between 'The Letter' and 'The Collector'...or maybe it's just all in my head...never mind... 


	7. Poor Blaise

*Vocabulary: There is a term in here I don't think most know *classe de mer (Clahss-der-mair). It means 'Class by the sea' in French. Schools in France will sometimes take their students on a mini vacation, they still do homework and classes, but they also have other non-school activities they can do. I'm not sure the English equivalent is though, so I just put it in French.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny was looking up into yellow eyes. Yellow eyes that blinked and then they were brown. She wasn't screaming any more, thanks to his hand over her mouth.  
  
  
  
"What the hall are you trying to do? Attract attention?!" Blaise Zabini was holding her on the ground behind the oak tree. "Now are you going to shut up?" Ginny nodded, and he removed his hand. As soon as he'd let her go she smacked him with her right hand and scrambled a few feet away.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is wrong with /you/ Blaise?! What are you trying to pull?"   
  
  
  
Despite the pain in the side of his head he smiled, and ran a hand through his short black hair "Nothing sorry. I needed to get your attention, maybe if you would answer your damned owls, or at least looked at me during dinner I could have warned you." after a moment he said "I didn't mean to scare you so bad. And if you would have just stayed still you wouldn't have hit your head."  
  
  
  
"Oh yes, it must have been all my fault, in fact I'm used to being kidnapped by random men." Then she thought over what he'd said before that, "What owls?"  
  
  
  
"Come over here so we don't have to talk so loud." She crawled back over to sit beside him under the tree. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for a while now. You're hard to track down."  
  
  
  
"Oh shut it. Tell me, what's going on?"  
  
  
  
"The message is, He wants to see you, and soon. I do not know why."  
  
  
  
This wasn't good. "Are you sure you don't know his reasons?" Ginny looked him in the eye.   
  
  
  
"I'm sure." He answered, not even blinking. She still couldn't trust him fully, but he's never lied to her before.  
  
  
  
Ginny looked at the edge of the forbidden forest, almost forgetting she was sitting with some one as she thought out loud. "I wonder what he wants, He hasn't given me enough time for a report." Then she blushed. What did he usually want if there was no business to be settled. It wasn't a question.  
  
  
  
Blaise put an arm around her, "Hey, don't worry. It'll be fine. Probably some news you missed last time. I just recently got called." His arm tightened around her for a moment. She leaned into him, thankful for the warmth.  
  
  
  
"I guess so, but I'd hate to wear the crystal. I wear it for most of the day now, and it drains me just to carry it around."  
  
  
  
Blaise shrugged, "Better than a mark."  
  
  
  
She'd forgotten about that. That the crystal, for all intents and purposes could replace the Dark Mark. He wasn't lucky enough to have gotten a crystal.  
  
  
  
She looked up at him, "I'm sorry. I sometimes forget how fortunate I am for them to be making all these allowances for me."  
  
  
  
He rested his head against hers and sighed, "You spoiled brat."  
  
  
  
Ginny laughed a bit. She liked having Blaise as a second contact, some one working for her boss and giving her information when he was told. And there was definitely nothing between them, they'd been working together for years. And although their relationship started out difficult they found a way to work around their differences and later on became friends. Not like she needed any more brothers, but this closeness was definitely sibling like.   
  
  
  
It was something completely newto him because he never had a sister he was close to. Katia Zabini was 14 and an absolute spoiled wretch, he hated her with a passion and would rather have Ginny be his sister.  
  
  
  
But their closeness and all peace around them was shattered when some one yelled, "What the bloody hell is going on here?!"  
  
  
  
Ginny looked up with wide eyes, "oops."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco was almost to her favorite spot. He didn't see any one by the tree at first, so walked round and almost couldn't believe his eyes. And then /he/ had to come along…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
H-Harry! What are you doing here? I mean now. I mean, were you looking for me? Good, lets go." Ginny jumped up and grabbed his arm trying to pull him away.   
  
  
  
But his eyes were on Blaise.  
  
  
  
She should have known that pathetic 'plan' wouldn't have worked.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here with /him/ Ginny?" Harry was actually glaring at her now. But then looked back to see Blaise giving a lazy smile.  
  
  
  
"What did it look like we were doing Potter?"  
  
  
  
"Blaise, don't start anything." She warned.  
  
  
  
Harry turned back to Virginia and grabbed her arm, "What is that suppose to mean? What does he mean?!"  
  
  
  
Blaise stood up, his eyes were turning yellow again and he was no longer smiling. That only happened when his emotions were running high. He was pissed off, or up-set in some way.   
  
  
  
"Let go of her." Blaise growled.  
  
  
  
Harry ignored him, "Ginny come on, you have to leave."  
  
  
  
"What? Why? Harry, you're being irrational!" then an odd thought struck her, "How did you know where I was any way? No one ever comes over here."  
  
  
  
'Was he following her?'  
  
  
  
"I saw Malfoy walk over here, I wanted to know what he was up to."  
  
  
  
'Oh good, he wasn't stalking /me/ he was stalking /Draco/. I should have guessed…'  
  
  
  
She was about to answer but- "Wait, Draco? He didn't come over here, we would have seen him."  
  
  
  
There was a beat of silence where every one seemed to pause and think about this.  
  
  
  
"No actually you didn't see me." Came a low voice. Even Blaise jumped a bit.   
  
  
  
'I hate it when he does that…' she thought.  
  
  
  
But no one could really react to Draco yet, as Blaise came up to Harry and grabbed the hand that was tightly holding Ginny. Adding pressure to his wrist, he said once again "Let her go."  
  
  
  
All Harry could think was 'ouch', so he let go.   
  
  
  
Ginny stepped away immediately, edging towards Draco. But he gave her a look that definitely said 'Stay away from me'. So she did.  
  
  
  
"Heh…fancy meeting all of you here…quite a popular spot I suppose…" Well, what should she do now? Run?  
  
  
  
Draco was leaning against the tree, Blaise was glaring at Harry, Harry was glaring at Blaise.   
  
  
  
She would have to wing it.  
  
  
  
"Harry? Why don't we go, I'm sure it was all just a mistake, a mix-up. Let's go." Her voice was pleading, almost pathetic.  
  
  
  
Blaise looked about ready to start yelling, but then remembered what they had at stake.  
  
  
  
"Get lost Potter, and take your little bitch with you." He walked away toward Draco.  
  
  
  
Whether Harry was going to object to being dismissed, or the comment about Ginny, they would never know.  
  
  
  
She tugged on his arm before he could say anything, "Come on, let's go…Please?" She pouted, and looked about ready to cry. Harry's expression softened immediately and said quietly "Alright."  
  
  
  
With one last glare to both the Slytherins he turned around to walk away, with one arm on her lower back and Ginny leaning against him.  
  
  
  
Blaise muttered, "God she's manipulative at times…"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco was utterly confused.   
  
  
  
'What the fuck just happened?' Zabini was sticking up for little Weasel. Pot Head was acting not just over protective, but also jealous. And the one fact that creeped him out the most was, 'Potter was following me?! I wonder how many nights he's been there when I was out…' Draco got this uncharacteristic feeling of wanting to shiver. That thought was just plain disgusting, as what Draco did with girls on his nights out he didn't want anyone, let alone Potter, to be an audience to it.  
  
  
  
But right now he had better things to think about, like what was going on.  
  
  
  
"Zabini, what the hell were you doing?!"  
  
  
  
He was angry for some reason, and it could be heard in his voice. Blaise looked up from the ground quickly, his eyes were not totally yellow but you could still see a yellow ring around the pupil. Draco knew this meant he was up-set…something, once again, wasn't right.  
  
  
  
'Am I the only one out of the loop here?' Draco wanted to know exactly what was going on. And he didn't care what he had to do to get a hold on that information. Blaise was as good of friend as he could have, but that also meant he knew what his weaknesses were…  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"You damn well know what I mean. What were you doing with Ginny?"  
  
  
  
Blaise raised an eyebrow, "/Ginny/?"  
  
  
  
'Did he just say that?' This some how pissed him off more than he was already, you could see the smoldering anger in his eyes. "Yes, the girl. Did you miss her some how? I don't see how you could have with you being practically on top of her. Or did you forget so quickly?"  
  
  
  
He didn't answer right away, instead he took out a cigarette, "Cig?" he handed Draco one.  
  
  
  
He snatched it out of Blaises' hand; "Answer the god damn question."  
  
  
  
Both lit up with their wands. And Blaise finally spoke, "We weren't doing anything."  
  
  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
  
  
"It's not bullshit. It's the /truth/. I came out here to think, and she was already here. I told her to scram, she wouldn't. I thought if I sat near her she would leave, she didn't. All right? That was it." Blaise ran a hand through his hair again.   
  
  
  
'Damn that Malfoy, he was to smart for his own good. He would have made a better piece than a pawn.'  
  
  
  
But he had to react the way he did with Ginny, he wasn't just her contact, he was there to protect her from everything. Including things as minor as green-eyed-manhandling-bastards.  
  
  
  
"I think your lying. Why is it that every one around here is conspiring with that girl, and I know nothing of it?!"  
  
  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
  
  
Draco was silent for a second. He didn't bloody know /why/.   
  
  
  
"I don't know what you're doing Zabini, but stay the hell away from her." Ok, there's a hint. Blaise recognized that 'predator tone', and he knew exactly what was going on now. Yes he could take care of this situation, close it nicely, and also help Gin along.  
  
  
  
Blaise took a drag on his cigarette, and exhaled. "She's not a virgin you know. I don't know why you're make a big deal over a cum slut li-"  
  
  
  
He would never again slam Ginny against a tree, it hurt like fucking hell. He would know because that's exactly what Draco did. Dropped his ciggy, lifted him by the collar and slammed him into the bloody tree. And to emphasize his point he shoved his head back into the bark one more time. Blaise felt like he was on a merry-go-round, if he knew what one of those was in the first place.   
  
  
  
Draco threatened him through gritted teeth, "I wasn't asking for fucking details, I /told/ you to stay away from her, and you /will/." Draco slammed his head into the tree one more time, "Do you understand?"   
  
  
  
Blaise growled slightly, and Draco laughed. "What are you going to do Zabini? Turn into a werewolf on me?" his eyes were changing again, and his teeth growing sharper. "Do it and die. Don't /even/ snap at me or I'll have you locked up where you belong. Although why would they even want to care for a filthy flea bag like you is beyond me…they might just take you out back and shoot your half-breed ass." Yes, he was his friend and he knew /exactly/ what hurt him the most.   
  
  
  
Blaise stopped snarling for a moment, and took on a kind of 'kicked puppy look'. He couldn't believe Draco would stoop that low…actually, yes he could.  
  
  
  
"You'll never have her Draco, never as many ways as I've had had her. A real wildcat in bed you kno-"  
  
  
  
Another connection was made between Balises' skull and the tree. This time he was seeing spots. And his vision was kind of fading out, then coming back again, brighter.   
  
  
  
"What's your answer?"  
  
  
  
He blinked a few times, and focussed best he could on Draco's face, "Alright. Fine. I'll stay away from your bloody sharon." He wanted to piss him off a bit more just to see how far he'd go. But he didn't think he could talk any more, let alone handle Draco's attention at the moment.  
  
  
  
"Good." Draco ran his thumb across the other boys' cheek slowly, a reminder of times that seemed to be centuries away now, and leaned his body against him, his cheek brushing against Blaises', "Don't make me warn you again Zabini." Draco lingered for a second, lips brushing against his ear. Then he straightened his robes and left.  
  
  
  
Mean while Blaise slid down the tree and sat on some roots thinking about what had happened. Why did he bring up what had happened almost a year ago? He ran his hands through his hair, a frequent habit, and it came back with blood on it. But that didn't matter now, he planted what was needed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You never really told me what you were doing there you know."   
  
  
  
Harry and Virginia were sitting in the Great Hall surrounded by students doing their homework. Ron and Hermione have yet to be seen, and so it was the perfect place to talk.  
  
  
  
Ginny took a sip of her tea, then answered with the best lie she'd come up with on their way here, "I'm sorry, I was just a bit distracted is all."  
  
  
  
"Oh, no worries, really…I just…" Harry gave a frustrated sigh "Blaise /Zabini/?!" the last bit of his little statement came out in a disapproving hiss.   
  
  
  
She actually blushed as she was thinking about what it must have looked like, "Harry, it wasn't like that, at all. I swear. I just went out there to think, Bla- well, /he/ came out a little bit later and was bothering me." He looked like he was about to get angry again "No! Not like that. I mean…pestering me. Just little things that I ignored. So he just sat down and kept on irritating me until you came along."  
  
  
  
She took another sip of her tea, "And that was it. You came just in time to see me try and hit him, and he ducked. Nothing was happening."  
  
  
  
Harry looked at her for a moment, then answered slowly while giving her shoulder a small squeeze "Alright. As long as your ok."   
  
  
  
She smiled, "Never better really." Then biting her lip she asked, "You aren't going to tell Ron are you? I wouldn't be let out of his sight for weeks if you did."  
  
  
  
He looked as if he was thinking it over.  
  
  
  
'No! no no no, damn-it Potter! Don't be all noble, please don't! ok Gin, think, think….give him the puppy eyes. Ok working…hmmm, try putting your hand on his knee…'  
  
  
  
That did the trick.  
  
  
  
"Sure Gin, I know Ron can be a bit protective, but I don't think this was anything to worry about. This was the first time he's bothered you, /right/?"  
  
  
  
"Right, you don't have to worry about me." It took her a second to realize his hand was over hers. Flashbacks of the Christmas holiday before last flooded her mind, and she knew she had to get away.   
  
  
  
Giving him a forced smile she stated a quick excuse while standing up and turning away, "Thank you Harry for escorting me, but I need to do some homework with Ella. I was suppose to meet her 10 minutes ago, I must hurry. Talk to you later."   
  
  
  
Before he could even get a word in she was almost out of the Great Hall.   
  
  
  
He mumbled "Uh, sure Gin."   
  
  
  
She didn't hear him.  
  
  
  
But a pair of cold eyes watched every second of it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She didn't have her school bag with her so she had to run up to the 6th years' girl dormitories and write the note. Grabbing some parchment, and nicking an inkbottle from a roommate, she set to work. But after that episode how the hell should she word things?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Draco  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny scratched that out, then ripped it up.   
  
  
  
'No dear, he hates that.'  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco  
  
Were you looking for me today?  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Another piece of parchment scratched out and ripped. Why were things different? Ginny sighed, things were becoming more 'different' every time she met with him. And decisions of loyalties were pounding in her head.  
  
  
  
'Don't think of it now, just write the sodding letter.'  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
October 6  
  
  
  
Meet me tonight in the old classroom.   
  
You know where I mean, and you know the time.  
  
Do not be late tonight, we need to talk.  
  
  
  
-Virginia  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
'Perfect'   
  
  
  
She jumped up and sped off toward the owlry, hopefully he'd go back to his dorm room and see this before then.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Was he right?' Draco was pacing in his room thinking about the earlier confrontation. Some how he felt a bit weary after treating Zabini like that.  
  
  
  
'I should have broken something. Nothing like saying something is final with a crack of a broken bone.' His thoughts then, and unwillingly, drifted to his father. Yes, if he learned one thing from his father it's to make others fear you.  
  
  
  
There was a tapping at the window, and Draco looked to see what it was. It was just a school owl so he let it in and retrieved the letter tied to its leg. Then roughly threw the winged rat out the window, it wasn't really his concern whether it recovered in time to fly or not. And he ignored the small thud from out side the window a few moments later.  
  
  
  
He read the note carefully; she seemed apprehensive about something. Usually her notes were carefree "ha ha I'm laughing at you and you can't do anything about it" kind of notes. This was…more professional. He should be rejoicing right now as this was proof that she'd finally grown up some.   
  
  
  
He didn't want to think about this any more…shoving any and all feelings away he started to write a small note back saying he'd be there…and also a snippety comment about how Malfoys were /never/ late.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is a bit of an odd place, don't you think?" Draco looked around the room with distaste.   
  
  
  
Ginny shrugged, "I don't feel like going out side, it's getting colder now, especially at night." He nodded, agreeing.  
  
  
  
It was an old classroom, which hadn't been used in years, but she spread out a blanket on a cluster of desks and lit a few candles, as there was no natural light from outside. "There, much better. Now do I have to ask, or are we familiar with the routine by now?"  
  
  
  
Draco, in his permanent state of annoyance, turned to give her a look. "Will we talk after?"  
  
  
  
"Yes we can talk after, but I need to listen right now not talk." She looked so tired to him, almost like she was drained or something.  
  
  
  
"I know what to do." Referring to her earlier question. He moved to sit on the other side of the room, then by her as he inspected the state of the sitting area, and sat down. "But I want to know something first."  
  
  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
  
  
"Why me? Plenty of people have nightmares, why are you asking this of me?"  
  
  
  
She didn't really need to even think on that response, she knew he was going to ask, and so she answered.  
  
  
  
"Because no one in this castle has dreams as life based or as violent as yours, and not every single night."  
  
  
  
Hmm, so no wild sex and chocolate for him….with /her/ any way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Silence grew between Lucius and Draco while they were sitting inside of Lucius study. Draco just arrived coming home for the Christmas break and the first thing his father ordered him to do was to join him in his study. Draco hadn't seen his mother since the beginning of the last summer break, some how she was conveniently out of town leaving him alone with his father as much as possible. Draco wondered if she knew of all that was going on, and he wasn't just talking about the beatings.  
  
  
  
"Give me your intermediate report. I expect it is complete so far."  
  
  
  
"Yes father." Draco took the folded pieces of parchment out of his bag and handed it over. Then he sat down in the leather chair in front of the large wooden desk, waiting motionless for his father to finish his reading.   
  
  
  
Finally Lucius folded the parchment without saying a single word and looked up. Draco squirmed nervously under Lucius cold gaze, he never did like it when he looked at him directly.   
  
  
  
He knew something has happened but he didn't know what. All he was sure about was the anger radiating from his father. He could feel it and Draco swallowed hard knowing Lucius was angry with him for some reason.   
  
  
  
"I'm pleased to see that your marks are adequate Draco." Draco flinched at the harsh tone his father used. Now he knew for sure something was wrong. "And you won your last Quidditch-Match. Very good."   
  
  
  
His father's silky voice became colder and colder by every word and Draco swallowed hard desperately trying to suppress the fear he felt rising inside.   
  
  
  
"I received a letter from Mr. Zabini this morning."  
  
  
  
'Now we get to the point.' Draco intertwined his hands nervously, then stopped as his fathers' eyes followed the movement.   
  
  
  
'Do not fidget' he told him self, 'Do not draw attention in any way.'  
  
  
  
"His daughter told him to break off your engagement." Lucius' raised his voice. Unsaid threats most definitely were laced with those words. Draco stood for a moment and walk toward the desk, trying to think of something, anything. Then he saw the look in his fathers' eyes and backed away involuntarily.   
  
  
  
"I always knew you were a thick headed fool but at last your stupidity makes me question your loyalty, do you not wish to contribute to the cause?! Are you not with us?!" He grabbed an ashtray off his desk and threw it at one of the glass-covered bookcases. The glass shattered but immediately replaced it's self. His mother had learned to place that charm in Lucius' office a while ago.  
  
  
  
"I don't know..." Draco trailed of. His father slid something across the desk so he could reach it. a piece of paper, no- a picture. He looked at the photograph in his hands and paled visibly. He saw himself and Blaise Zabini, his only real friend, but they were in a bit of a compromising position. This was taken at a time when Draco would have gone to bed with any one, it's what he did, it was what his father taught him to do. Obviously, he knew now that, this was wrong.  
  
  
  
"Katia is crazy! It's not like it seems! There's nothing between Blaise and I! We were only…celebrating our victory from the Quiditch-Match!" Draco tried to defend himself but Lucius was far beyond the point of listening. He went around his desk in one swift movement and grabbed his sons' hair, pulling roughly on the soft strands and jerked the boy toward him, keeping him off balance.   
  
  
  
"You reckless fool! Have I taught you nothing? How can you even /think/ about ruining an agreement we've made before you even were born?"   
  
  
  
"I don't love her father! I'm glad she broke up with me before I broke up with her! She's practically a child, and she still will be when we are to be married!" Draco for once in his lifetime yelled back at his father regretting his outburst immediately. He gritted his teeth.  
  
  
  
The first blow almost knocked him out. Unfortunately he stayed conscious. His eyes were brimming in tears but he refused to show his pain. Don't show him how weak you are. Don't let him see how deeply he wounds you.   
  
  
  
"Who said anything about 'love'? Do you think I loved your mother? Katia Zabini was a good match, I do not care about her age! You have spoiled my plans for your future and I'll make you regret it!"   
  
  
  
The second blow threw him against the wall and Draco saw nothing. His vision blurred in a mixture of red and white until his father slapped him across his face bringing him back to reality.   
  
  
  
Lucius walked toward him, looking him over with hungry eyes. That look…that look always meant one thing. 'No, please no. Not again.'  
  
  
  
"You have stolen from me Draco, and if it is one thing I cannot stand it is a thief. Never forget that you are mine, your body belongs to me, and you will give it to no one else." Lucius ran his hands over Draco, making his body react against his own will to respond to this man, "You will never again let someone touch what's mine." His eyes were glittering in a frightening fire of madness.   
  
  
  
"Get on your knees boy." As Draco didn't obey immediately he clutched at his hair, dragging him to kneel in front of him. The pain was so sharp and unexpected that the boy yelped, and again Lucius' fist reduced him to silence.   
  
  
  
"How often have I told you to keep your mouth shut? Now I will show you how to put it to some real use. I'll give your mouth a better purpose than screaming!" With a cruel smile he clenched his fingers around Draco's chin, forcing his lips apart, while with his other hand he opened his slacks.   
  
  
  
"Such a talented mouth you have…" He drove his member deep in Draco's throat making the boy gag and struggle. His hips bucked forward and soon he was rooted to the hilt inside his son's mouth.   
  
  
  
Without allowing Draco to get used to the new situation he slowly moved back and plunged forward again. Soon he was fucking his son's mouth in harsh thrusts lost in the indescribable feeling of gliding through the wet heat surrounding him.   
  
  
  
Losing consciousness would be a mercy but Draco knew his father wouldn't let him. He moved his hands up to the mans thighs to get a better balance, not wanting to choke or be kept up by the grip on his hair. Then he forced his eyes open and answered the look of his father's eyes.   
  
  
  
The man let his head fall back in deep-felt pleasure, smiling contently, "Yes...so good...ah…you like this don't you?" and with a voluptuous sigh he came spurting his seed into Draco's throat. He saw the boy struggling and withdrew quickly. He pressed his hand over Draco's mouth.   
  
  
  
"Swallow!" he ordered coldly. Coughing and choking the boy obeyed his command. In his mouth he tasted a mixture of blood and semen that made him feel like vomiting. But last time he spit out his fathers cum he was knocked to the ground and forced to lick it up, it was easier this way. Better, he supposed, to just obey him.  
  
  
  
Lucius, buttoning his trousers, returned to his desk as if nothing had happened. "Go to your room. I will join you later. This is not finished."   
  
  
  
Draco stumbled to his feet and fled.   
  
  
  
Lucius found what he was looking for by his desk, he grabbed the belt and leisurely walked up to his sons' room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They were both silent for a second. Ginny lying on her back, gently swinging her feet over the side, but near the end of his 'story' she had stilled. And Draco sitting next to her, his knees were brought up to his chest. He felt like he was freaking out. Like he had to get some where, away from people. And he knew exactly why. It was because this nightmare was too similar to what had happened on another night, the night he swears he died. The dream he just told was nothing compared to what he felt when he had a dream about /that/ night.  
  
  
  
And his sub-conscience, now reminded of the first time he gave willingly, would no doubt repeat it for a week or so. It always did that. There wouldn't even be a small bit of napping for him now, he didn't want to close his eyes.  
  
  
  
Draco felt small hands on his shoulders, and warmth as Ginny leaned into him. She gave him this half-hug and kissed his shoulder blade. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm so sorry I make you repeat this." Another kiss, and then the warmth was gone.   
  
  
  
She got off the desks and walked around for a second.  
  
  
  
"We still need to talk…" she wouldn't look at him.  
  
  
  
"What were you doing with Blaise?"   
  
  
  
'Well, gee Draco, just jump right in why don't you?'  
  
  
  
"Nothing, he was just bothering me. He wanted me to leave, and I didn't want to go, I was there first any way." Ginny crossed her arms in front of her chest and put on an annoyed look.  
  
  
  
This seemed genuine to him and he didn't question any further, wanting to seem uninterested, just curious.  
  
  
  
"Goddess, that was such an awkward moment wasn't it? First Blaise then Harry then you…I thought I was going to have a heart attack." She laughed a bit at the situation, which now that she looked back on it, seemed funny.  
  
  
  
"I guess so, sounds like it came out of a comic or something. You should have seen your face though." He was laughing now "I though you were going to bolt for the nearest clearing."  
  
  
  
"I thought about it…speaking of odd situations: how weird is it that Harry seemingly follows you around?" She was trying not to laugh, but she couldn't help it.  
  
  
  
Draco, who was still sitting on the desks, leaned back and looked at the ceiling, "I don't even want to /think/ about it." But he was chuckling any way.  
  
  
  
Now that the atmosphere was a bit more comfortable she sat back down next to him.  
  
  
  
"Are you going to *classe de mer? I wanted to ask you earlier, but I never got around to it."  
  
  
  
"Yes, actually I am. I never did like it in my sixth year, but I hear we're going some where different."  
  
  
  
"Mmm, hmm. That we are. But more importantly we need to find a way to see each other."  
  
  
  
Draco looked at her oddly. And she knew what he was thinking, "Don't look at me like that you dolt! Just because we aren't at Hogwarts doesn't mean I don't need you to tell me your dreams anymore."  
  
  
  
"Ah, ok I see what you're saying. You had me worried there for a second."  
  
  
  
"Prat."  
  
  
  
All questions about the mangled book, and different story left his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): Once again a thanx to Leya! (user id=203527)  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Luinthoron: THANK YOU for being there through all my stories, for sticking with me even though the beginnings did suck :op and always reviewing. So just for you I wrote 12 pages.  
  
  
  
-Wind and Ashes 


	8. Almost Friends

.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): yay! I'm on the favorites list of 29 members!!! *dances around* *stops dancing as she notices people are looking at her funny like* erm…ok then. as for how many chapters…well this is getting longer than I expect and I'm kind of making it up as I go, so I really couldn't tell you.  
  
  
  
Review please!  
  
  
  
-Wind and Ashes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In a little over a week all the students 4th year and up would leave for this little trip Dumbledor had planned. Virginia hadn't seen Blaise since that whole meeting incident by the oak tree, but he sent her an owl that night, a short note saying what the story was they both had to agree on to tell Draco. And then another one the next day saying he wasn't feeling well and in the infirmary, but also telling her not to come and see him. She knew how he hated attention like that, so she didn't think anything of it, but sent him some chocolate frogs and a home made get well card.  
  
  
  
It was when she was packing her bag that it hit her. Power like none she'd felt before. It felt like a strong wind lifting her spirit. And also like an earthquake beneath her feet. The power felt like the flames of a fire caressing her stomach and breasts. What ever it was it was she knew she had to find it and collect it. Obviously it had come from Draco, there was no one else she was monitoring right now. Images came to her in such a rush, this power had come to her with out even collecting, it was that strong.  
  
  
  
The power rush left her feeling tired, yet slightly giddy. And Draco being Draco, putting things off until he absolutely /had/ to do them, no doubt it would be a while before he sent an owl. So what ever was she going to do with all of this pent up sexual energy…?  
  
  
  
"Gin? Ron said you might need some help packing." Harry leaned against the doorframe, his dark hair falling a bit into his bright green eyes.  
  
  
  
'Ah, just the person I wanted to see…'  
  
  
  
Ginny shut her almost fully packed school trunk and walked over to him, tugging on his arm. He smiled at her playfulness, and that smile got even wider when she pushed him on to the bed, crawling on top of him.  
  
  
  
While she was busy with trying to seem interested her mind kind of wondered. No she wasn't looking to be with him, just wanting a way to exhaust her body so she could sit still for two minutes.   
  
  
  
She didn't know why she even pretended to like him any more, as a friend that is. It had been a while since she stuttered, although that annoying habit of blushing had yet to disappear. No, her crush was non-existent by now. But that didn't seem to stop him from wanting her.  
  
  
  
Harry worked his way down the side of her neck. She supposed he was good at what he did, she just didn't want /him/. She closed her eyes and ran her hands through his hair moaning slightly, although in her minds' eye his hair was so blond it was almost white. But no one had to know that.  
  
  
  
Some how though she couldn't keep the mental image of her and Draco in an intimate embrace. Probably because that could never happen, getting to close to him would be a mistake, for one. And another reason would have to be he despised her.   
  
  
  
Harry was now unbuttoning her blouse while running a hand up her skirt. She could have sighed, 'Boys are so stupid." She brought his attention back to what she wanted to do, kiss. And his other hand she moved to her breast. 'There, much better, this I can stand for a while.'  
  
  
  
But her mind just couldn't stay put for some reason, and not just on other thoughts or a certain Slytherin boy. More like on what had happened between her and Harry the Christmas before last. It had been on her mind lately. Ever since that damned 'incident' out side by the oak tree she'd been thinking about it, or actually, it was when she had to explain to Harry what exactly she was doing with Blaise Zabini. The hand on his knee, and his hand over hers…that was the exact moment the memories began to haunt her. But now it was just unavoidable. Like she was watching it all over again, and at the same time it was happening to her, he was going to try it again- she could feel it. Her mind began to panic at the thought, but she couldn't move her body, nor tell him to stop. She just lay there, now with him on top of her, and waited as the memories flooded her mind once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been, over all, a good Christmas. She'd gotten lots of presents, Harry surprisingly had been looking at her by the end of the night, and Bill had been there for present opening and dinner. It was all she could ask for. Although it seemed to Harry she asked for a little bit more.  
  
  
  
She'd been sitting on one of the living room sofas reading a book by the light of the near by fire. Harry had just come in from outside, having taken a walk. She knew a lot had been on his mind right then, with so many attacks on muggles and the dark mark popping up all over England…it was just to much for a fifteen year old boy to handle.   
  
  
  
After entering the house he stood for a second just looking at her. Ginny hadn't even noticed he'd walked in and didn't look up until she felt his eyes on her. He looked very calm, but not a relaxing calm, more of a tense calm. His eyes were dark and seemed to bore into her very soul. He asked her why she was up, Ginny replied she couldn't sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah me neither. What have you got there?"   
  
  
  
"Oh just a book." She held it up so he could read the title, "From Percy. He always gives me books for Christmas but I don't mind."  
  
  
  
Virginia went back to reading, but stopped and looked up again, as she didn't hear any retreating footsteps. Looking up she saw he was still gazing at her.  
  
  
  
'Don't blush, don't stutter. Come on. You've practiced this thousands of times, don't screw it up!'  
  
  
  
"Harry? Are you alright?"  
  
  
  
"…Yes…fine. Do you, maybe, want to talk for a little bit? Ron has been asleep for ages and I don't want to wake him up after such a long day."  
  
  
  
Ginny's heart fluttered. She was touched, he wanted to talk to /her/. He wanted to give his attention to /her/. It was almost like a dream, though soon to turn nightmare.  
  
  
  
"Sure, Harry, I wouldn't mind one bit." 'Good, no stuttering. But your going to have to work on that blush.'  
  
  
  
In the beginning it was quite enjoyable to be with him, although she did most the talking about little things, but not really minding as long as he stayed with her.  
  
  
  
Over a small amount of time he'd gotten closer, before he was sitting a few inches away, now he was right next to her. Thinking nothing of it, she continued to talk.  
  
  
  
"And don't you hate those things? I mean really, what is wrong with those people…" Her voice trailed off as he cupped her cheek and brought her a bit closer.   
  
  
  
"Shhhh" was all he said. And it was at that point she smelt the alcohol on his breath. He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back. This didn't make sense, Harry was drunk and he obviously didn't know quite what he was doing.  
  
  
  
"I have to go, I have to get to bed now." But he didn't let her go, and was now annoyed that she didn't want to do this with him.  
  
  
  
"Come on baby…just for a little while. You can't say you don't want this, I know you want this." Now she was really panicking. He'd pinned her down somewhat and was feeling her up.  
  
  
  
'I could scream. Yes, I should scream…but, isn't this what I wanted? His attention for so long…No, I don't want /this/. But if I scream he would get in trouble. It could ruin his reputation, it could hurt him...'  
  
  
  
So she laid there for a little while trying to ignore his fingers between her legs and trying not to gasp at the things he'd done to her and at what he made her feel, that was until she heard him unzip his zipper. It was the moment she broke free. He lifted his body weight up for a moment to pull down his pants and she'd kneed him right in the stomach. She would have laughed if she weren't so shaken up. And then she had run upstairs into her bedroom and locked the door. Hermione was fast asleep on her cot near her own bed, and she didn't want to wake the other girl so she climbed into bed wearing what she had on, her ripped blouse and rumpled skirt.  
  
  
  
And she didn't allow her self to cry, she never did after that.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, wasn't /that/ something worth remembering…  
  
  
  
The very next day she didn't come out of her room until much later than usual. Only to grab a bite to eat, even though she wasn't hungry, and then back to huddling on her bed. Harry actually had the nerve to come up and talk to her. To tell her he didn't remember much, and that he was sorry for what ever he did if he'd upset her in any way.  
  
  
  
She'd said everything was ok, and he supposedly believed her. Although she knew he remembered every damned moment of that night. She could see it in him when he would undress her with his eyes.  
  
  
  
A week later she was being evaluated for initiation.  
  
  
  
Back in the present Harry was going for every boys one constant goal: sex. In her little trip down memory lane she hadn't noticed one of his hands pulling down her knickers a bit at a time.  
  
  
  
But all was stopped when they both heard some one clear their throat.   
  
  
  
"Hermione?!" It was Harry who'd spoken, and was as every bit surprised as the two girls.   
  
  
  
While Wonder Boy was struggling with his pants and shirt, Ginny calmly buttoned her blouse and stood up to straighten her skirt. Obviously there was something going on here she had no idea about because Hermione gave Harry such a look there couldn't /not/ be something going on.  
  
  
  
"I think I'd better go…" Ginny swiftly left the room just in time to hear Hermione yell "What the bloody hell was /that/ all about?! What were you two doing!?"  
  
  
  
So she assumed she was right when guessing something was going on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After that interesting event she'd taken a shower to wash off that disgusting feeling he always left her with. Then back to her dorm room to wait for Draco's letter.  
  
  
  
But it never came. She grew more and more impatient. Maybe it was the stress of the day, the daggers Hermione now openly shot at her or just what degrading activities she'd done with Harry, but she needed something to let her anger out on.   
  
  
  
That something…or erm…someone was Draco.  
  
  
  
And as she got to thinking about it she had concluded that some times that boy just plain pissed her off. It was only two days after their little 'talk' in the old classroom, she felt like they were actually getting to know one another, bonding some how. But why would he lie?! Well not /lie/ per say, just not tell her about an extremely powerful nightmare and expect her not to mention it! She slapped her hand against his bedroom door, but didn't wait for any answer, and opened it any way.  
  
  
  
"You didn't contact me, why!? I thought we had a deal, backing out already!?"  
  
  
  
Ginny barged into Draco's room, wanting to yell at him till he would go deaf, strangle him, just hurt him in some way…only to find him in his bed with a girl. Actually the girl was more or less preoccupied under the blankets.   
  
  
  
Draco, used to her attitude by now, didn't even bother getting annoyed. But did turn to glare at the scarcely clothed girl.  
  
  
  
"Get out." He said simply in a deadpan voice.  
  
  
  
She looked startled.  
  
  
  
"What? Draco, we just finished, I'm not even dres-"  
  
  
  
"I said /out/!" He grabbed her robe and a few pieces of her clothing and threw them at her "Now."  
  
  
  
She didn't need to be told again. Throwing the robe over her-self not even bothering to get dress she practically ran out of the room, glaring at Ginny on her way through the door, and slammed it shut.  
  
  
  
Draco, thankfully, was wearing pants. He shifted for a second then zipped up his fly under the sheets and asked, "Now what the bloody hell is so important that you need to spontaneously invade my room?" Not even really waiting for a response he grabbed his potions book off the nightstand, silently regretting having given her the password to get to his room.  
  
  
  
Ginny still a bit distracted by his shirtless chest, that was more or less covered in hickeys, shook her head slightly, then processed his question, "You didn't contact me, I tolerantly waited for your word on your dream, but I didn't receive any sign. I thought we had a deal Malfoy."  
  
  
  
"I didn't have one, so I don't know what you're talking about." He turned his attention back to his book, not wanting to discuss this topic. Ginny narrowed her eyes.  
  
  
  
"I think you're lying, I felt something…something powerful, it wasn't a dream it had to have been a nightmare." She'd expect him to lie to her the first few weeks of this...but now, now it just hurt that he would do so. She frowned.   
  
  
  
"What did you see exactly?"  
  
  
  
"The short version? You were standing over your parents a knife in your hand. They were dead, blood every where, and you were smiling. Then you cut your own wrists."  
  
  
  
Draco, like always, was calm and composed, this was no different from any other time. Turning to look at her one last time, then determined to get back to his homework, he said, "That wasn't a nightmare, Gin, it was a dream."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At the moment Ginny was sitting in her dorm room, packing her clothes once again, having not finished the first time. She wasn't sure how to act around him now. That was a /dream/! How badly would you have to hate your life to dream of killing your parents and your self and not be the least bit disturbed by it? He might be a Malfoy, built for this kind of treatment and state of mind…but he was still human. And his life was not about to get any easier, this she knew.  
  
  
  
It still bothered her though, the fact that she herself was lying to him, and knowing all along in the end nothing would help him…nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later on that day Draco and Gin were in a small study room in the library. The room was wall to wall with books, and sectioned off from everyone else by stained-glass doors. To one side there was a counter with chairs beneath it for students to work. Here Draco sat on the work counter in the corner looking out the window, with Ginny sitting in a chair by him. The original plan was to listen to a dream he had last night, well /before/ she came storming into his bedroom. And she had, but now…now there was awkward silence. Both tried to start up a topic, but to no avail.  
  
  
  
He noticed she was strangely quiet. He'd asked her what was on her mind, but she'd only wave him away saying it was nothing. She had a book on the counter in front of her, but she'd been reading the same line for the last 5 minutes, Draco noticed this too. And made it a point to harass her about it until she gave in.  
  
  
  
Well, she had an idea he wouldn't let up so she brought up a subject she'd been curious about. "I was just sensing you and there seems to be some kindred energy between Slytherin and Gryffondor. And was wondering why. Banging a Gryf or something?" She could sense energy patterns some times, another one of her 'dream collector abilities'  
  
  
  
"Christ, get your bleedin mind out of the gutter woman." Then after some though didn't see a reason why he couldn't confide in her this once "I just have a theory about the two houses is all…." Ginny nudged him to continue, anything to take attention off of her, "That, as much as I hate to admit it, our two houses are exactly the same except Slytherins aren't afraid to admit that they want power." He finished his idea, still looking out the window. Then added with a smile creeping upon his face. "And yes I'm shagging a Gryffindor, but they don't seem to mind."  
  
  
  
With a fake disgusted look, she smacked him with the book she was reading.   
  
  
  
"You disgust me some times you know that?" But she had a smile on her face, so he knew she was joking…a bit any way.  
  
  
  
"What can I say? You bring out the best in me…"  
  
  
  
They were connected in a way, a very distant way, but forming some kind of a friendship none the less. Mostly it was Ginny who opened up, although Draco suspected it was because she held /his/ secret. It wasn't as if he could tell everything she's told him because she might tell everyone what she knew. Not exactly rocket science, but he didn't mind putting up with her when it came right down to it. He had told her a few things about him self, willingly. But he wasn't about to recite sonnets or anything, she was tolerable, that was it.  
  
  
  
"I have to get to my transfigurations class, damn it. I'm probably going to be late."  
  
  
  
"I'll walk you." Draco was about to stand but saw the look on her face.  
  
  
  
"Are you serious? I mean you do know it's still light out side, don't you. Oh, you must have a fever." She put the back of her hand to his forehead.  
  
  
  
"Piss off" he roughly pushed her hand away "Besides you won't be late, I know a short cut through the dungeons. And no one would recognize us…there's not enough light down there to do so…" He jokingly leered at her, then raised his eyebrows a few times.  
  
  
  
She could have rolled her eyes, "Thanks Draco, now I /really/ want to walk with you in corridors with out light…" Ginny dropped her voice an octave, and slanted her eyelids, "Oh but /Drakey/ I don't think I can wait, take me now, please!" She draped her self across his lap.  
  
  
  
He smiled "Well…if you insist." He leaned down to do God knows what so Ginny squealed and scrambled to get up. Both teens were laughing now.   
  
  
  
When she could catch her breath, "Ok, fine. I'll walk with you in dark corridors, happy now?"  
  
  
  
Draco gave her a grin, "Yes. Extremely. And Ginny?"   
  
  
  
The last bit held a serious tone, she turned around to face him, "Yes?"  
  
  
  
"Don't /ever/ call me Drakey."  
  
  
  
They could almost be friends…almost.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Has she talked to the boy yet?"  
  
  
  
"Yes Milord, she's been collecting from him for quite some time now."  
  
  
  
"Good. And what news of our source?"  
  
  
  
"No word Milord, she hasn't sent word for weeks. Would Milord want me to send word and /remind/ her to keep her appointments?"  
  
  
  
The figure in the chair vaguely waved his hand, dismissing the suggestion, "She knows what she is doing. I trust her, do you not…?"  
  
  
  
"No Milord, If ever there was an excellent collector it was her."   
  
  
  
"Good."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	9. grins evily, The Draco Ginny Bed Scene

.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The nightmare he was dreading hadn't come the next night like he'd anticipated. Instead it came a few days later, and so he hadn't been expecting it, he hadn't even seen it coming.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was sitting on the windowsill in his room watching a small bird flying from branch to branch, not even flinching when the magicked tree reached up and crushed the little bird until it no longer chirped merrily. He was thinking about his plan. Could he do this? Was he really determined enough?   
  
The door behind him opened then closed quietly, and he knew his father had entered the room, besides no one else was home as his mother once again went off some where in the French countryside. Had his father always planned these things? There was never any servants around when he wanted his son in bed, no appointments, or sudden visitors, and his mother was always gone…it just seemed a bit set up.   
  
But he knew what he had to do next, and stopped thinking about these things. Slowly he turned and moved over to the man.   
  
Lucius ran his hands through Draco's hair marveling at its softness, his fingers caressed his cheeks then traveled southward. As he stood behind his son he moved his hands seductively over his lower back, over his hips, then slowly caressed Draco's dick through his pants. To his own disgust her felt him self get hard as Lucius reached into his pants running his hand up and down his length.  
  
"Do you like cumming for me Draco? I know you like this…" He whispered in his ear. After a moment his father withdrew his hand and stood in front of him.  
  
The boy knew all his father wanted was to force him to give pleasure, but today Draco had something else in mind. A plan that hopefully would work.  
  
"Father?"   
  
"Hmm?" Lucius kissed the soft skin on the side of Draco's neck, biting, then running his tongue over the sore spot. And started to rain little kisses from his neck over to his shoulder.  
  
"There is something I wanted to ask." Draco's forced himself to lean into his father's touch. The more Lucius found him willing the more he would listen to his son's plea.   
  
"What is it Draco?" Lucius asked, although distractedly. He stood in front of him slowly unbuttoning Draco's shirt while this torture made him squirmed anxiously.   
  
"I wanted to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas."   
  
Lucius stopped in his movements. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why do you want to stay at your school? Have you got an affaire? Do you want to betray me?"   
  
His hand clamped around Draco's neck making the boy wince.   
  
"No! I would never betray you." Both of them gazed quietly at each other before Draco explained. "Some of the other Slytherins stay over Christmas, too. Professor Snape promised to show us some potions without the Gryffindors. To give us a competitive edge."   
  
"You know I can ask Severous if this is true…"   
  
Draco nodded eagerly, and he was able to do so without difficulty as his fathers grip had lessened slightly. It /was/ the truth and at the same time it was a wonderful opportunity for him to escape his father's attentions. "Please father. Allow me to use this advantage." Whatever games his fathered had planned for him over Christmas break it always seemed to be the worse. Over the summer it was just sex and beatings, but Lucius seemed to be more creative when he hadn't seen his son in a while and would only have him for a short period of time.  
  
"Why should I do this for you? What's my reward? I would have to do without you for several more weeks!"   
  
"I could give you...give you something...."   
  
Lucius laughed cruelly. "I /own/ you, boy! What makes you think you can give something to me I haven't already taken from you?"   
  
Draco didn't answer. He only fell to his knees in front of his father and began to open his trousers. Lucius grabbed his hair and jerked his head back.   
  
"What do you think, you're doing?"   
  
"I never before gave you what you've wanted...willingly." Draco saw the astonishment in his father's eyes as he rubbed seductively against his cock, although at the time he'd never been more ashamed of himself. He almost choked on his next words, but managed to make them clear and in an innocent tone, "Don't you want me?"  
  
Lucius shoved him away but Draco had seen the desire in his eyes and so he moved forward again. With a deep breath he took his father's member in his mouth making the man groan in a sudden outburst of lust. "God, Draco...you are such a slut...oh yes..." Lucius ran his hands, almost lovingly, through Draco's hair while he gasped.  
  
The man looked at him as he bobbed his head back and forth enjoying the sight of those pliant red lips, so close around his cock, stroking his skin...this thought almost sent him over the edge. But he didn't want to end this just yet, he wanted to torture his son as long as he would last.   
  
Draco's skills in planning to get what he wanted could at times be genius, at least in that aspect he was momentarily proud of his son. But his paternal pride was distracted for a moment as Draco changed tactics.  
  
He look him out of his mouth, but heard Lucius growl so he began quickly to lick, running his tongue over certain sensitive spots then blowing cool air. He traveled lower down to put his mouth to use on his balls, he knew Lucius loved having them sucked as he spread his legs a bit wider to allow him access to everything. And then once again moved to back to his head, continuing what he'd started.  
  
Draco closed his eyes. He felt Lucius glide in and out of his mouth and internally he felt like crying. Never before he had felt so dirty, so used, so...   
  
'I behave like the slut he made me. I'm just the way he always wanted me to be.'  
  
He continued to please his father but with every move he felt a part of himself dying, leaving him pride-less and broken. He was revolted by himself. This was so wrong, so damn wrong. But he didn't know what to do instead. It was his only chance to use the skills his father had taught him in his advantage, and he silently prayed it would be over soon.  
  
Draco's tongue swirled around the head of his cock. "Yes...ah…suck harder boy...ah, right there..." his hand encircled Lucius and he ran it up and down making sure to apply pressure while bringing it to his mouth which was moving erratically. Dracos' other hand was kept occupied as he massaged his balls. For the next few minutes all that could be heard were sucking noises, panting, and the occasional comment about what a whore Draco was turning out to be. When He knew his father was about to cum he tried very hard not to gag. And swallowed what he could, trying not to taste it.   
  
Lucius withdrew himself still in the sensation of the orgasm, which lingered on for the following seconds. Then he again grabbed Draco's hair roughly and forced him to look in his eyes.   
  
"I never knew you would ever made me believe there's hope for you. Today you proved to me that you are a real Slytherin." He went to the door but before he left he added with a smile, "By the way, you will /not/ be staying at Hogwarts over break. You are needed here."  
  
Draco waited until he couldn't hear him anymore then he ran into his bathroom. While he threw up again and again, wiping cum off of his face with the back of his hand, his thoughts revolved around what just happened. And all for nothing.  
  
Lucius had turned him into something he never wanted to be. A real Slytherin. Getting what he wanted by any means. Even if he had to sell his soul.   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Draco woke up panting.   
  
It was his nightmares of nightmares.   
  
The one thing he truly hated him self for.   
  
The one thing he almost killed him self over.   
  
That is why he was so frightened of his other dream a few nights before, it was so similar in ways.  
  
He rolled over, with difficulty as his legs were already twisted in the sweaty sheets. And all night he laid there waiting for the sun to come up. Dreading the thought of telling Ginny what he'd dreamt of that night.  
  
When morning finally came, Draco really was thankful he had his own private room. He looked terrible, circles under his eyes, and dried tears on his face. He got up some time around 5:30 AM, washed his face, and brushed his teeth then went back to bed for lack of anything better to do.   
  
But somehow staring up at the ceiling just wasn't his idea of a good morning, not like it could be a good morning after the night he relived, but he needed something to get his mind off of things. Anything.  
  
And that's when the idea struck him.  
  
Ginny.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The owl had reached her almost immediately after he wrote it, but even he knew she was not a morning person. So it was about half an hour before she actually got around to coming to see him. After showering and doing other morning routines, throwing on some comfortable clothes, black fleece bottoms and a black tank top, and putting her hair in a pony tail she left Gryffondor Tower with many things on her mind. For example she found it odd though, that he would send her a note kind of note, not a professional 'I had a nightmare I guess you better come bother me bout it' kind of a note.  
  
It was Saturday, and this was her time to sleep, especially as of late. She was more tired than usual, in fact she'd stopped wearing the crystal and only carried it in her pocket as it was just taking to much from her. As she was walking down through the dungeons that morning, she felt the power humming in her jean pocket, but turned her attention to what Draco could possibly want.   
  
She'd woken up last night crying, it wasn't power she felt not the kind she was used to. It was fear, fear of dreaming and depression from the nightmare. Little bits came to her, along with feelings of loathing and self-disgust. But she couldn't really figure out what was going on. Whether he knew it or not but somehow he'd managed to block most of the dream from her, but to be a prat or to protect her she didn't know.  
  
'I'd go with prat', she thought absently.  
  
Silently she went through the images she had gathered. A little bird being clutched between branches, but the tree was alive as it mercilessly squeezed the life out of the little animal. DreamDraco was watching through a window some where, she could feel his depression. Then fear griped the real Draco, fear of dreaming this. Usually he just sucked it up and let the dream wash over him, he would always try and forget, but this time it was different. She felt him struggling to wake up, to thrash about, anything to stop what was about to play before his eyes. She saw him kneeling before his father, then it skipped to a scene of him throwing up. Over all she didn't get very much from what she remembered. All scenes were very brief, very quick.  
  
Ginny shivered. What really seemed to creep her out was that he seemed to like it, she felt his willingness to please, to sell him self in any way he could to his own father. There were also other pictures she remembered of Lucius standing behind his son with his hands…  
  
She stopped walking for a second, shaking her head and taking a deep breath. She wanted nothing to do with this, but it was her job. She had to, but it didn't mean she had to /think/ about these things.   
  
Almost to Draco's room and she'd cleared her mind completely. The crystal in her pocket seemed to thrum with power as it got closer to its 'host'. It made more pictures flash before her, but she ignored them and planed to write for a new crystal soon, as this one was getting too pushy.   
  
Not even knocking on the door she opened it. Hey, he wanted her over here didn't he? Well then, he can just be thankful she took the time. But to her disappointment he was not awake.   
  
'Darn I can't pester him by jumping on his bed or something…' She thought childishly with a smirk.  
  
Looking around his room she noticed some things. Like how everything was placed in a certain way, looking like the room came straight out of a magazine. Except for some clothes strewn about, and drawers open, everything was neat and tidy. No dust. No dirt. No pictures. No nick-knacks. Yes, it looked straight out of a magazine, just like no one resided there at all.  
  
Then her eyes landed on Draco and she really started to look at him, observe him. Awake he was cool, distant, sneering, or his eyes told such a sad story if some one would just truly look into them they could tell. But as he slept…He was innocent, perfect, an angel that one day woke up on earth.   
  
She blushed as her next thought came to her, 'He's beautiful.'  
  
Now what would he think if she'd told him that? Actually he'd probably flaunt the fact that she admitted it then kick her out of the room. But right now, she could say what ever she wanted. He was like some marble carving, or a painting. Something absolutely timeless.   
  
Taking that damned crystal out of her pocket she placed it on the dresser.   
  
Virginia yawned. He wasn't awake and she didn't want to be either. Then an idea came to her, plain as day.   
  
She was tired.   
  
She wanted to sleep.  
  
There was a comfortable bed not even 5 feet from her.  
  
There was a boy in it but he wasn't awake to protest her presence.  
  
Yes, her problems were solved.  
  
Ginny slowly crawled into bed next to Draco. He did not wake, though he did move a bit. Lying on a pillow right next to him she memorized his features. She's never been this close to him before with out him glaring or at least joking around.   
  
His eyelashes were so dark compared to his hair color. She reached up and touched his cheek then tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. He moved and her heart fluttered momentarily. But still, he didn't wake. After this little scare she thought she'd better stop while she was ahead. Burrowing her self under the blankets she rolled over so her back was facing him and thought about the smoothness of his skin and softness of his hair.   
  
A few minutes later though she felt him move over, actually and more specifically, move toward her. He'd molded his body to hers. His one hand creeping under her pillow and his other hand clutching to her across her abdomen. His head rested behind hers. He clung to her protectively, burrowing his head in her hair.  
  
After a few minutes of this Ginny Weasley thought probably the most traitorous of thoughts a Weasley could think. 'Hmmm, it's actually kind of nice sleeping with Draco Malfoy.'  
  
With that last thought she fell into a deep sleep, her worries and previous stresses gone, her body relaxed, and she felt over-all comfortable.   
  
This was right.   
  
It felt /right/ to be with him like this.  
  
Ginny drifted off to sleep.  
  
When Draco awoke he felt like he'd been sleeping for years. His body for once was relaxed, and he wasn't clenching his jaw in his sleep. He couldn't remember that last time he hadn't awoken like that. But now…something was different. It still felt like his bed. But he felt like he was holding something. He tightened his grip, and found that he was indeed holding something, a female body to be exact.  
  
'Fucking A, who did you sleep with and not remember…?'  
  
But as he opened his eyes he didn't recognize her. His legs were tangled in hers, and they felt smooth. Her body was slim, breasts a little on the small side for his liking…but he did take her to bed so he guessed she couldn't be that bad looking. He still hadn't seen her face, or recognized her. Then she rolled over in his arms and he swore his heart stopped for a moment.  
  
While Draco was damning himself for checking out Ginny, Ginny was trying to get back to sleep. She was in a half state of being awake, and she knew enough to scootch more toward where ever this comforting warmth was coming from.   
  
He had to stop in the middle of his rant because she moved even closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and using his shoulder for a pillow. She sighed, giving a small smile and didn't move again.  
  
'What was that saying?' he thought, 'If you can't beat them join them?'  
  
And with that he held Ginny even tighter in his arms and went back to sleep. This felt right to him. Like they belonged together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): heh, this last nightmare was a tad more…graphic, I think is the best word. But I had to make it that way because this was /THE/ dream Draco could not tolerate, his worst nightmare was giving him self willingly. That and when I first started this fic I was just not into detail, then I started reading other fics and trying to see why they were so much longer. And it seems there's an equivalent of a page and a half to two pages of detail and the characters just putting around! *Snorts* who'd of thunk it? So I'm trying to add more detail. Next chapter up soon.  
  
  
  
. 


	10. Ginny and Lucius?

Blue Ice: hmmm, collector 2? Well, what I did was write the first scene, then I wrote the ending…now I'm trying to fit 'A' with 'B'. But I'm not sure if I want to, and for some twisted reason I already have an alternate ending working it's way through my mind…eh, we'll see.   
  
  
  
The Brainless Wonder: I plan on making Draco/Ginny scenes graphic. No rape or anything like that…just descriptive. Or at least I'll try. As for Ginny working for Voldermort…are yall sure?   
  
  
  
Luinthoron: oh great…do you think I should up the rating? I mean by now if they haven't gotten an idea of what this fic is about they need to get a clue…but should I put it maybe NC-17?   
  
  
  
ATrueSlytherin, AngelD, Andufeniel, Miss. Charlet, thanx for the reviews :o)  
  
  
  
p.s. I think I totally blotched this chapter so please rant 'respectively' if it sucks p  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The realization that she was not where she was supposed to be came to her slowly. At first it was the feel of the bed, sure all of Hogwarts dorm furniture was expensive and extravagant, but these sheets were smoother, and the blankets more soft, it felt nice. Then she opened one eye and saw a canopy, but it wasn't red, it was green. Now there is something wrong with this picture, green in a Gryffondor bedroom…? She blinked a few times just to make sure. Then an arm tightened around her. She hadn't even noticed she was being held. Her shirt had ridden up to where her bra almost showed, her pajama bottoms were hanging off her hips, and on her lower stomach was a hand, a pale hand. Her eyes followed that hand and it turns out it was attached to a wrist, then an arm. Her mind was still groggy, but she followed the arm up to the person and before she knew it she was face to face with Draco Malfoy.   
  
  
  
For a minute Ginny just stared into his eyes, he did the same. His only movement was to hold her even tighter. As she was more awake now she knew his shoulder had been her pillow, and that they were very close with her legs intertwined in his and they were holding each other.   
  
  
  
She wanted to say something horribly clever, like those women on the muggle telly Hermione had shown her once…but frankly she had nothing to say, nor could she think up anything witty. She was happy just the way they were, especially liking this intimacy they shared. Gin hadn't even known she was smiling until she tried to stop. Soon even his lips curved slightly, and he to was trying not to smile. Neither knew why they were smiling, or why they were trying to stop.   
  
  
  
Virginia gave a small contempt sigh and rolled over to face him. More or less, pressing her hips against his, rubbing her legs up and down his legs, her hands came to rested on his chest…though she didn't seem to notice. His hand then rested on her lower back.   
  
  
  
She tried to keep good pictures in her mind but more things rushed back to her than of where she stayed. Facts like the reason she came to him in the first place. Along with the glimpses of his nightmare she'd already deciphered.   
  
  
  
He could tell she was thinking of something unpleasant. 'I'm not that horrible to wake up to am I?' He thought. He was going to comment about waking up next to a Weasley wasn't his idea of a good morning either, even though he'd be lying his ass off, but still he needed to save his pride some how if his thoughts were correct.   
  
  
  
He looked about to speak, but Ginny beat him to it. She didn't want to start immediately, but she might as well get it over with. "Rough night?"  
  
  
  
His first emotion was surprise, so she hadn't been thinking what he thought she was thinking. Annoyance at the fact he couldn't read her emotions or thoughts very well. And then a bit of hurt as he'd just had the best night of his life, sex filled evenings included, and all she wanted to do was talk about what concerned her so she had to come to him in the first place.   
  
  
  
It was the last emotion that stayed.   
  
  
  
He moved back from her, taking away the warmth from his right arm and chest. Then moved his left hand, the one on her stomach, away, pushing her hip lightly so she'd get the message 'Stay away from me. Don't touch me.' He left between them at least two feet of space.   
  
  
  
"Slept with you didn't I? Had to of been bad, or must have been dead drunk to allow it."  
  
  
  
He had about two seconds of satisfaction when he saw the hurt look on her face, but some how it didn't stay. Like many things in his life this sick sadistic pleasure that came from others pain dwindled also. And seemed to hurt him self because he'd caused pain for such a girl as Ginny.   
  
  
  
But he needed this. He needed to be his old self with her even if it was just for a moment. So then he muttered something about Weasleys and their filth, then something about burning the linen.   
  
  
  
Ginny, was still stationary from loss of contact with him, she was cold now. And when she'd heard his voice saying those words, she almost didn't believe it. She allowed her self to look hurt, but then with the other comments she bowed her head pretending not to hear him at all.   
  
  
  
Slowly she scooted out from under the covers, and pulled her knees up to her chest. She didn't want to look at him, not any more.   
  
  
  
Boy could she pick 'em. First Harry, who she didn't even need to get started on. Then Collin who kept drooling after Lavender. And now the worst of the worst, Draco Malfoy. She couldn't even excuse her self let alone her actions this time.   
  
  
  
"We don't…" Ginny stopped, and focussed on her crystal that still sat on his dresser. "…We don't have to collect right now. Maybe you would like some time to get ready for your day first? I know it's been hard this last night over all, I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
He couldn't believe it. He was the one who dragged her out of bed at an ungodly hour, fell sleep while waiting, insulted her as soon as she woke up, and /she/ was apologizing to /him/. This was to unbelievable even for Draco. But he wasn't going to say anything, she wanted to be guilty? Then so be it.   
  
  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes." He got up, and went to take a shower. And as he walked away from her she raised her eyes, and was rewarded with what she's wanted to see ever since they began meeting. On his back, shoulders mostly, were scars. Some thicker than others, looking like they'd come from gashes and knife wounds. Some ran parallel in such straight lines, even she could put two and two together, they were from a belt. Others as fine as thread, 'Made by finger nails?' she wondered. If she'd thought his skin was pale before, the scars even though white, seemed to stand out on him.   
  
  
  
A mosaic of pain, in a poetic sense.   
  
  
  
But once there, it was gone in a flash.   
  
  
  
He slammed the door shut behind him.   
  
  
  
Ginny lay down to wait.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The first thing Draco did was take a hot shower, and then after thinking of what Ginny and him could have done in his bed, he took a cold shower. But by the time he re-entered the room he was more calm and collected then he had been before. After analyzing the whole conversation, Draco had come to the conclusion that she was more concerned then annoyed at coming down to see him.   
  
  
  
Walking out of the lavatory with a towel around his shoulders, and a pair of Hogwarts uniform pants he went to look through his drawers for a shirt. Ginny looked twice and blinked, his scars…they were gone!   
  
  
  
'Wait, it's probably a glamour he puts on every morning.' This made sense to her. For as many beds as he's been in surely some one was bound to notice. Well, Draco couldn't find a shirt he wanted so he damned his dresser several times then went to look through his closet. Grabbing a shirt, sox and a pair of shoes he went to sit on the bed, which Ginny still sat upon, to get ready.  
  
  
  
"Do you always do that?"  
  
  
  
"Do /what/?"  
  
  
  
"Do /that/? With your hair I mean."  
  
  
  
After all of the clothes searching, and getting ready Draco had gotten out of the shower about 15 minutes before, his hair now hung in drying strands around his face. He hadn't had time to do anything with it because he was in a hurry. It wasn't to long, but long enough for his to slick it back when he wanted. Since his fifth year he'd been giving the hair jell a break once and a while, just leaving his blonde hair to settle over his eyes. It was kind of cute…in a puppy dog sort of way.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm, let me do something with it."  
  
  
  
Draco's eyes widened, "Excuse me?"  
  
  
  
"I said 'let me do something with it', I've cut a boys hair before."  
  
  
  
He frowned a bit at being called a 'boy', then answered "No way in hell…you'd probably cut my hair to look like your git of a brother's."  
  
  
  
She had been sitting cross legged in a nest of blankets but now she stood and put her hands on her hips, "I would /not/! I'm don't /like/ to torture people."  
  
  
  
Ginny walked up to him and took a damp strand of hair in her hand, looking at the length. "Yes, I know the perfect thing. /come one/, a change would be nice wouldn't it."  
  
  
  
Draco looked past her right shoulder, he does that when he's thinking, she noticed.  
  
  
  
When his gaze shifted back to her he had an answer. "If you tell me /exactly/ what you are going to do, and while your doing it. Alright?" Draco gave her a warning glance, she could tell he was thinking 'you had better not screw this up, and if you do there will be pain…a lot of pain…'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The pair walked up to Gryffondor tower, Draco waiting out side, while Virginia ran inside to get a few 'tools'. Draco was a prefect so they went to the prefects' bathroom. Making sure to lock the door several times, she rolled up her sleeves and set to work.  
  
  
  
It took her a almost two hours having to stop every few seconds and explain what she was doing then harassing Draco into doing what she wanted him to do. And explaining what a buzz cut was and how she was going to do it (with the help of Colon's hair cutting set…after all he'd had 11 years of 'regular' haircuts, it just seems right that way).  
  
  
  
Then there was the dye, which she wasn't going to fool around with. It was just easier to take out her wand and perform a spell, which she did. It could also change colors, and disapear completely.  
  
  
  
It fit him perfectly, blending in with the 'bad boy' attitude the girls loved so much. When she showed him the mirror he smiled and said "Wicked." And looking at her he said, "I guess I'll keep you a little bit longer Weasley." Gin's response was a small snort.  
  
  
  
In the mirror He saw that his hair was /much/ shorter now. On the top of his head his hair was about 1 inch long, then got even shorter down by the nape of his neck. Ginny had done something with hair gel too, making little spikes every where, and the tips of the spikes were dyed blue. But she'd kept the front pieces of hair long so they dropped down over his forehead, and over the side some. (A/n: I don't know boys hair cuts…I mean you just start cutting till it's short right? So I have no clue how this would look on Draco…)  
  
  
  
But the real test was walking into the great hall. Ginny had already left, returning supplies, then to eat breakfast, not mentioning the dream once. As he did walk into the great hall every one fell silent, he was keeping his cool exterior but on the inside he was grinning like a cheshire cat. 'I owe you one Gin…'  
  
  
  
'Speaking of Gin, where was she?' he spotted her sitting next to Potter and Granger, only she was looking at him already, smiling. He gave a half smile and winked.   
  
  
  
  
  
Immediately girls started whispering. Obviously this new look had an impact.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well soon the whispers turned to bickering, but it was attention, which was good enough for him. That morning, instead of pushing eggs around his plate, he actually ate something. Yes, this was actually a good morning, considering. Now all he had to do was piss off Potter and Co. and this day would be perfect…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that same morning he got his chance. Although it didn't turn out to be as he expected.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is your problem Malfoy? Daddy not pay enough attention to you when you were little…or maybe he paid /to much/ attention to you…." Ron insinuation had hit a nerve some where, Draco was now livid, but before he could do anything…  
  
  
  
"Ronald, why don't you just shut your bloody mouth for once? Just because you fantasize about Harry Potter doesn't mean every one else swings that way." Ginny's words rang out in the entrance hall, and every one was deadly silent. The surrounding crowds and students seated at their tables had heard Ginny's comeback. No one moved. Then Harry turned to Ron and yell, "WHAT?!", while Ron turned an interesting shade of red.  
  
  
  
Draco and Gin left every one to their own ideas. With a rumor like that out, no one would remember the comments made by Ron. They were walking down a corridor when he pulled her aside.  
  
  
  
She smiled slightly, a friendly smile, "What is it?" He looked at her, at his feet, then back again.  
  
  
  
"…Thank You…" He said the words as if he was speaking a new language, an unfamiliar pronunciation, "You…you didn't have to do that. Hell you could have stood up for him and not me…but you didn't. And…I thank you."   
  
  
  
This was new to him. He felt like she actually gave a damn. With this morning she hadn't given up on him after he threw his silent tantrum and rude comments, she still is ok to be close to him even though she knows what is father has done. She judges the person, not their appearance, and that was important to him. It was like some revelation in his mind.   
  
  
  
Her smile grew wider, and she leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly. "Any time Draco." She started walking again, but he was in shock, lifting a hand to his cheek like he wasn't sure if what happened was real or not.  
  
  
  
"Draco? You coming? We're gonna be late for class."  
  
  
  
"Uh, yeah." He jogged a bit before catching up to her, A genuine grin on his face.  
  
  
  
After that interesting morning, things were different. Ginny was used to it by now, already coming to terms with the fact she in some way likes him. But for Draco it was extremely uncomfortable. And now that he knew he "kind of" liked her he definitely didn't want to tell her about his dreams. To him it mattered before because he just didn't trust her, but now…would she want to be near him if she kept hearing about his past? This question in particular haunted him, as he couldn't change his past no matter how much he wanted to.  
  
  
  
But his worries were gone because that night, with difficulty, he told her of his dream that happened the previous night. Then he explained his worst fears, and what he did to deal with what he'd done willingly. It was the most personal thing he'd shared with any one. And it actually meant something to him that she listened carefully, adding little comments and asking the right questions.  
  
  
  
'What is happening…?' he thought, but then went back to his story.  
  
  
  
"I only tried to kill my self once…but I knew that escape would be to easy. He'd never let me leave that way, it would be a disgrace on our family name."  
  
  
  
Ginny scooted closer, they were in his room now leaning against the headboard, talking "You should tell some one. You really should."  
  
  
  
"I /can't/…you don't understand, and I don't expect you to either, so just leave it be." He covered his eyes with his right hand. It was all so frustrating. She picked up his left hand and smoothed out the palm, lightly she traced the lines. Then when she got to his wrist she stopped starring at the jagged unnatural line, a scar from when he slit his wrists. She playfully kissed it, lightly brushing her lips against his skin, and he couldn't help but shiver.   
  
  
  
Ginny looked up, "I won't hate you for what he's done to you, I know that's what you're thinking. And I know you are strong as you've survived this far. He'll get his, I promise you."  
  
  
  
And he believed her. Virginias eyes were so…cold. She could have been capable of anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the night before their trip, she shouldn't be worrying about anything but forgetting to pack things…but something was happening, she could feel it. Not to Draco, not that alarm kind of feeling. It's like…something is crawling around your insides, or claws gently scraping down your back. She knew it was a calling, but to where?  
  
  
  
  
  
~"….the forest…."~  
  
  
  
  
  
The forest? Was that the voice, or her mind? If it was Him he would not enjoy waiting to long. Ginny didn't have time to think she needed to leave /now/. She stood from the common room chair, which she was seated in.  
  
  
  
"Where you going Gin?" Who asked that question? She was to out of it to match the voice with a face. She had to leave at this very moment, she couldn't keep him waiting! Looking around her eyes landed on a boy sitting near by, the only one looking at her was Harry. Right, the one whom /would/ be an inconvenience.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I think I forgot something in the library…I'm not sure. I'm going to go look for it." Ginny turned to leave, hoping she could get away.  
  
  
  
"It's a bit late to be going to the library isn't it? And the lost and found is going to close up in about 5 minutes."   
  
  
  
What was with this concern? Or was he just plain stupid? She told him she was going didn't she? Was he calling her a liar!? Well…technically…  
  
  
  
  
  
~'…the forest…/now/…'~  
  
  
  
  
  
Fuck it.  
  
  
  
Ginny tried not to narrow her eyes, and managed a sweet smile, "Well then, I guess I'd better run." And so she did.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm glad you decided to show up tonight."  
  
  
  
"I come when called, but I did not have my crystal on tonight. I apologize for my tardiness." She bowed her head, hoping he wasn't angry with her.  
  
  
  
"Very well, I suppose." Lucius circled the small girl. "And how are /things/?"  
  
  
  
Ginny snorted, "You mean has he fucked me yet?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, that to." He gave a small smile.  
  
  
  
"Everything is fine. I've collected a good amount so far. But I need more for what He is asking. I don't want to take evrythi-"  
  
  
  
"Why not?" He stood behind her now. Hands on her shoulders, making little circles with his thumbs. She hadn't brought a cloak, but she doubted that's why she was shivering.  
  
  
  
"Lucius, are you willing to give up your son?" Ginny was a bit taken aback. Draco was, after all, his heir. And not to mention his /only/ heir.   
  
  
  
"Any thing for the cause." His hands ran across her shoulder blades then a bit under her arms.  
  
  
  
He was going to 'explore' further but her statement made him go still. "I know what you do to Draco."  
  
  
  
There was a short pause, then, "He trusts you that much now? You move quickly, I'll give you that."  
  
  
  
His hands started to move again, but she distracted him one more time, "No, he doesn't trust me. It's what his nightmares are made of, you and what you've done to him."   
  
  
  
He surprised her by laughing, actually /laughing/ about something like that.  
  
  
  
"Yes, well, I didn't give him anything he didn't want. Most nights he came as well." Lucius' hands moved around to her breasts. Ginny just held her breath, this wasn't over and she couldn't leave until she got every piece of information. He took one of his hands and placed it on hers moving it behind her to rub his erection through his pants. Then went back to touching her as she obediently continued the motion.  
  
  
  
"Any news from our Lord?"  
  
  
  
Lucius was a bit preoccupied with his hands, now under her bra pinching her nipples, but he managed an answer "Nothing worth noting."  
  
  
  
"I'm in need of a new crystal." Ginny rubbed her hand against him a little bit faster as his hand found it's way up her skirt and between her legs. Despite her self she gasped, and then moaned a bit.  
  
  
  
Lucius grinned then pressed his body more against hers, loving the feeling if her small hand touching him. "You'll have a new one sent as soon as possible."  
  
  
  
"Alright then." At first she was to distracted to really process that the meeting was over. Slowly she wiggled out of his grasp, and turned around buttoning up the top buttons on her shirt. He was smiling.  
  
  
  
"You know, I could be getting allot more from you than what I am now."  
  
  
  
Ginny almost smiled back, "Yes, maybe you could…But Tom wouldn't like that, now would he?"  
  
  
  
Lucius scowled, and changed the subject quickly, "You need to give the boy something…something meaningful, if you want him to give you something in return."  
  
  
  
She gave a short nod, "I know what you speak of. And I need time to plan."  
  
  
  
There was barely space between them now as he walked toward her. "Then go. Plan. Do what you need to. Just do not forget-"  
  
  
  
"I /know/ Lucius. Trust me I know. I can't get it off my bloody mind."  
  
  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "You feel compassion, how…quaint."  
  
  
  
"Please, don't remind me. I'll put my plans into action. Can you handle following through?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, of course." He placed a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Can you?"  
  
  
  
"You can bet you life on it."  
  
  
  
He gave her one last rough kiss before she pushed away and ran back to the castle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He was lying on his bed shivering in the cold, eyes closed against the flickering light of a candle sitting on his nightstand.   
  
  
  
He couldn't see, but he felt the presence of his father around him, watching him out of the shadows, waiting for something.   
  
  
  
This permanent staring made him anxious, and frightened him more than everything else. 'What was he planning for tonight? Something different, more painful than before? No…nothing could possibly be more painful than before.'  
  
  
  
Footsteps neared. In a sudden burst of panic Draco pressed his lips together suppressing a scream. His heart rate picked up, and he clenched his fists.  
  
  
  
Then silence. Again Lucius stared at him without saying a single word.   
  
  
  
Maybe when he didn't move, maybe when he pretended to sleep then he would leave him alone…  
  
  
  
A warm hand touched his face but still Draco refused to open his eyes.   
  
  
  
'Pretend you were not here, pretend to sleep.' The hand wandered over his neck and chest, stroking in soft motions the silky skin beneath its fingertips.   
  
  
  
'Never let him know you are awake. Never show fear.' Fingers were brushing against the waistband of his pajama-bottoms sending fearful shivers through his body.   
  
  
  
'Don't react. Don't react. Don't react.' The hands were stroking his now exposed member in harsh movements making him pant slightly and then moan in unwanted pleasure.   
  
  
  
"I know you enjoy this, little dragon." Lucius brought his mouth next to Draco's ear. His tongue licked over the boy's jaw, savoring his taste. "Never forget you are mine."   
  
  
  
Lucius' pressed his lips against Draco's forcing his mouth open. His tongue ravished the wet heat mercilessly.   
  
  
  
Draco struggled in a helpless attempt to free himself, knowing that everything would become worse if he succeeded in breaking free.   
  
  
  
His father backed away returning to stare at the horrified boy. "You will not deny me, Draco."   
  
  
  
They stared at each other, gray eyes meeting equally gray ones. Then Draco lowered his gaze admitting his defeat.   
  
  
  
Lucius waited until Draco turned around, then he lowered himself onto the silently weeping boy.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Some one was holding him down, Draco could feel it. He had to get up, he had to get away before /he/ came. Before he was found. He struggled but discovered he couldn't move his arms or legs. NO, no, no, no, no….Please not again….  
  
  
  
But then it stopped, the coldness that had over took his body so many times had receded. He felt some one holding him, stroking his hair and whispering. What were they saying? A distinctly female voice repeated, "……only for tonight, just this one time…shhhh, sleep now…..You're ok…I'm here….." For the first time in a long time, Draco drifted off into a peaceful and fulfilling sleep for an entire night. He dreamt Ginny slept beside him and chased away his nightmares….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Another A/N): this isn't proof read, sorry! I forgot I was spose to put this up today and I didn't have a bloody thing written out! This is the best I could throw together. So be happy yall got to read /something/ and review!!! ;o)  
  
Damn it all, i almost forgot! The, nightmare once again, and this story could not have been possible with out Leya! (Author ID:203527) Go check out her work if you're into Lucius/Draco Angst ] 


	11. Damn You Goyle!

.  
  
  
  
  
  
He didn't want to let go, he never wanted to let go. Right now things were perfect, everything was the best they could be. He dreamed Ginny came to him last night, laid beside him and kept his nightmares away. He dreamt she'd held him, running her hands through his hair, until she to fell asleep, watching over him. And even now he wasn't sure if his dreams were over because he actually felt like he was still holding on to her and she holding on to him.  
  
'It's just a dream…it's to good to be real…' Oh, but God did it feel as life like as something could get.   
  
He clung to her tighter, and her hand stroked his hair placing stands behind his ear, periodically rubbing the nape of his neck. This couldn't be real.   
  
"I don't want to wake up." He mumbled.  
  
DreamGinny's motion stopped and just for that second he missed the contact they'd had before. "Why is that." She continued to touch him, rubbing his back soothingly, her hand moving in large sweeping circles. He shivered. It was all so…comforting, relaxing, perfect.  
  
"Because if I wake up you'll go away."  
  
DreamGinny laughed softly, "I'll be here I promise. I'll always be here for you Draco. Wake up it's morning, we have to be ready soon."  
  
But he didn't open his eyes, Draco was sure if he did he'd wake up alone. But then he felt lips on his, incredibly soft lips. They were just little butterfly kisses. Innocent. Chaste. So bloody simple. Yet he reacted so strongly, like he'd never expected to react from such an unpretentious kiss.   
  
'Hmmm, maybe dreams are a good thing.'  
  
But then she bit his lower lip, pulling gently, running her tongue over it and added more pressure with her teeth. She ran her hands up and down his chest, scraping lightly with her nails. 'Ok, this is /definitely/ real.'   
  
Draco took control of the kiss, deepened it, and tangled his hands in her hair. Rolling over he covered her body with his own, positioning him self between her legs, holding her to him. And she in return wrapped her legs around his waist and held him tightly. This kiss they shared was getting more…hot, electrical, call it what you will Draco only knew it was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted. But then she whimpered, and an alarm went through his brain 'I'm hurting her!' he pulled back, still holding her and looked into her eyes.  
  
He knew it was her, she'd been there all along. Virginia Weasley looked back at him with wide scared eyes. It hadn't been a dream, everything he'd remembered was /real/. He wanted to smile, to say something, but over all he wanted to get back to kissing her. But Ginny was frowning slightly. 'Now what could she possibly have something to frown about?' His stomach did a flip-flop. Hadn't she wanted this kiss? Was it maybe one of her jokes in the beginning, but he'd pushed her too far? She didn't know what she did for him, and now that he looked at it, she'd never given him any sign that she liked him that way. Everything that had gone through his mind in a matter of seconds were reasons why she would have such a look on her face, each suggestion was more tragic than the last.   
  
Finally she was the one to break eye contact, she looked at anything but him.  
  
"You were here?" he asked, he didn't know what else to say.  
  
She nodded slowly still not looking at him and answered in a small, almost quavering, voice "All night."   
  
"And you made my nightmares go away?"  
  
Again she nodded, "I can control dreams, remember?" It wasn't really a question.   
  
"I…I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" The only real hurt was the look in his eyes. He couldn't understand why she pulled back.  
  
"Oh, no! No, that wasn't it at all." It was then that he noticed they were still very close. She hadn't pushed him away disgusted. Nor had she tried to keep a distance between them.   
  
"I just…" she tried to continue but didn't know what to say. She just felt over whelmed with emotion, and it scared her, but at the same time she didn't wan it to stop.   
  
It seemed that wherever Ginny went, home, school, out of town, in town -she was always getting 'sexual attention' (A/N: take that as you will ^_^). And she wanted to know if this, what ever that may be, between them was real. That was important to her, to know he wanted /her/ not just her body. It's not as if the means of getting Draco should matter to her. Though she didn't know exactly why it did, it never bothered her before the way men had treated her.  
  
Ginny knew Lucius didn't love her, any emotions he showed toward her was lust and coldness…maybe even amusement. Though she knew how Draco felt at times, she knew the kind of games Lucius liked to play. Gin also knew Harry Potter only wanted to use her, he looked at her as 'the one that got away', though she technically never did. She still let him use her when bored enough…and all the others…they were just at the right place at the right time.   
  
But now, all of a sudden this mattered to her. She knew she would feel hurt if he were just another boy wanting to claim his prize. Maybe this attraction to him was more than that. Virginia wanted to slap her self, she knew what the plan was, what her job was, and yet she still let her self get close to him.  
  
When she had kissed Draco…She felt an emotion she'd never felt before. Something strong, powerful…it would have filled 10 crystals, it was nothing compared to the power of fear. It was soft, and came in waves, intoxicating her, making her do things she knew she shouldn't have done. But the whole situation was set up like dominoes. And how could she stop them all from falling? She can't…and so she might as well go with it…  
  
Virginia reached up, put a hand on the back of his neck, and pulled his head down to where there was barely a centimeter between them.   
  
"Are you using me? Do you just want an easy shag is that why you're doing this?" Her eyes narrowed slightly  
  
"/No/. That isn't it, I swear." This surprised Draco, very much so. First she was kissing him, then whimpering, stand offish, then all of a sudden wanted to shag…? Draco inwardly grinned, well there have been worse disorders out there, and most don't end with shagging. He could live with this.  
  
He ran a thumb up and down her cheek, loving the way she let him touch her. "Ginny, I would /never/ use you. I would never betray your trust."  
  
It was the way he worded it that made her eyes fill up with tears. Or his tone of voice, the look in his eyes, maybe it was everything together but she couldn't stand it. Tears slid down her face as she didn't want to lie to him any more. It was so wrong what she was doing. Here he was saying he trusted her, he wasn't going to use her, that she was safe with him…and she was selling him out.  
  
"Hey, hey...it's alright we don't have to do anything. Not if you don't want to." He kissed her fore head, and held her. He wasn't sure why she was crying, but maybe she felt pressured or something. This girl was such a mystery to him.  
  
She took a deep breath, her little 'break down' wasn't what she needed right now, things had just been so stressful lately. She needed to keep focused. She needed to finish this job even if it killed her…though more likely it would kill /him/.  
  
  
  
~'You need to give the boy something…something meaningful, if you want him to give you something in return.'~ Lucius' words ran through her head. She knew exactly what to give him, and then she would be his…  
  
  
  
"I'm ok, I just…that kiss we had." She could at least change it back to a subject she was ok with, a subject that would hopefully lead to other things. "Tell me…what you felt. Did you feel anything...was it different some how…?" She searched his eyes, looking for any hint of an answer. It may have been a ploy, but she was at least truthful in this aspect.   
  
'So she felt something to…' Draco felt relief he wasn't the only one.  
  
"I don't know…" he began, and Ginny's face fell "but I guess we could try again and see…"  
  
He kissed her again, except this time it was…slower. That's how it started out as, smoldering kisses, slow and passionate. Then as if they'd both agreed on something the kisses turned frantic, as did their movements. Her hands went to the fly of his pants, as his went to the buttons on her blouse.   
  
"Fuck." He couldn't get the clasp of her skirt to unhook. She laughed, and tried to help him. His shirt was off as was hers, Draco had just thrown her skirt onto the floor. He started to kiss her chest working his way up, Ginny arched her back so he could get better access to the clasp on her bra.  
  
"Draco, come on, we have to-" Goyle unceremoniously barged into the room and stopped mid-sentence upon seeing his friend and a practically naked girl pinned to his bed. "…oops."   
  
There was a short pause where Draco and Ginny looked at Goyle, and he looked at them…or, erm…actually, more at Ginny. When she realized her lack of clothing she squealed, pushed Draco off and dived under the covers.   
  
Draco was startled by this, but then knew his chances of shagging her now were zero to none, narrowing his eyes he said "I swear on all that is sacred Goyle you will /pay/ for this." He was beyond angry, and Goyle was about to piss his pants. But still there was another pause.   
  
Ginny having had enough of hiding lifted the covers enough to look at Goyle and yelled, "Get out! Get out NOW!" To make her point she began throwing pillows at him. Goyle does not like to have things thrown at him, not as if this was the first time, so he turned and fled the room, shutting the door behind him.   
  
When he was gone Draco looked over to Ginny, not as angry as before but still a tad disappointed. Ginny peeked up from under the covers, checking the room then letting the blanket fall into her lap.   
  
"Does he always do that?" she asked, then both burst out laughing. After all was said and done it was a bit comical.   
  
When every one was calm Ginny climbed over the covers and snuggled up to him siting in his lap. "We wouldn't of have had time any way, we have to get ready because the train is leaving in an hour or so, last time I checked."  
  
Draco buried his head in her neck, giving her gentle kisses, nothing like he'd given her a few minutes earlier. He wasn't even concentration on what he was doing as he was preoccupied with her heart beat, the smell of her hair, his skin touching hers. But then started to think about what she had said.   
  
"Oh, damn it, I totally forgot."  
  
"Did you pack?" she asked almost a bit alarmed, if he wasn't ready to go then he would be left behind. Not to mention they'd be apart but the plan would be ruined.   
  
"Yes, I packed days ago."  
  
She let out her breath "Good."   
  
"I'd better get a move on, the girls are probably already up and I need to change my clothes."  
  
Draco tensed "Would they have noticed that you were gone all night? Your roommates I mean."   
  
"Oh no. I've been gone all night before, they didn't even comment."  
  
At this reassurance he hadn't relaxed. 'Gone all night? Where? With who? Doing /what/?' Now he remembered what Zabini had said. Sure he'd thought about it before, he'd thought about it a lot. And it hadn't really bothered him much then when he got over the initial shock and annoyance. So she was experienced, he could live with that. But really all it did was make him want to fuck her more than he did before. There was something about virgins that mostly he just didn't want to mess with…he blamed it on his own experiences. After all that his father had put him through he would rather of stayed a virgin till he was 18, if it would turn back the clock and spare him. Though that didn't mean he hadn't taken a few himself, but taking Virginia's innocence probably would have given him guilt beyond belief.   
  
Draco shook him self out of his thoughts to look at her. She looked back and neither looked away.  
  
Well, they still had little clothing on, almost just had sex, what were you expecting them to do? Draco leaned over and kissed her. After a few moments though she moaned and pushed away.  
  
"Draco…? What are we doing. I mean, seriously, what is 'this'." She gestured vaguely between them.   
  
He leaned his forehead against hers, trying to get his breathing under control. "I…don't know." She was disappointed with this answer. Not as if she was expecting him to propose to her or anything…but she did want a bit more of an answer than that.   
  
"Can we be…more than…friends?" she ventured cautiously into this new territory. If it was one thing that scared most guys she knew, it was commitment. And Draco being who he was, or more like, bed hopping like he does, she didn't know if he'd want just one girl.   
  
The exact opposite was going through his head. This was his chance to have her all to him self. He could tell others to stay away from her and she couldn't sleep with any one else. Yes, Draco was quite possessive, but with this he couldn't help it. The thought of another boy doing things with her was…well he'd probably hurt the next unlucky one who went near her.  
  
But there were still a few things to work out. "I would want that, but…my father, and your brother…our families."  
  
"No one has to know…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): Yes this is extremely short, not to mention I think this chapter /really/ sucks ( But I stopped for two reasons. One I wanted to name a chapter "Damn you Goyle!" and now I get to do so ^_^ and two, this felt like a good place to stop.  
  
And here's a warning for the next chapter. Yes it is a vacation, but I'm basing this on real life school trips. There will be no secret waterfall off in the distance, there will be no Ginny slowly running up and down the beach in a bikini the equivalent of a wash cloth. On these trips you are supervised, you still have to attend a class as well as do homework, and so on. The only change I made was instead of just having the seventh and sixth years going together, I've added the fifth and fourth years. This is done for a reason so just bear with me.   
  
Make me happy and please Review   
  
  
  
. 


	12. Just Arrived And Already Plotting

.  
  
  
  
(A/N): I really felt for the last 2-3 chapter I was getting away from the story, and kind of ignoring the plot. So I've tried to salvage what I could, lol.   
  
Thank yous go to: Luinthoron, Andufeniel, Frenic, AtrueSlytherin, Aquilis Rose, Nicole, and Miss. Charlet.  
  
Madussa: Yes, chapters will be longer, I've just been so distracted lately I've had to throw together chapters 10/11 at the last moment   
  
slash warning please!!!: I don't need to give a slash warning as it is not required. Don't like slash quit reading it as soon as you catch on- which should have been about the fourth chapter *shrugs* But the last thing I need is people complaining, so I fit in a small warning just now. Happy every one?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a long train ride from the station to where ever they were going, all she knew was it would be by a beach. Hermione was going on and on about it but Ginny had zoned her out long ago. Looking through the window she started to count the trees, and as those disappeared, she tried to count how many sections of fence there was between two points. Needless to say the trip was not eventful. At one point or another Hermione had been called to help a teacher, leaving her alone with Harry and Ron.  
  
As more time past Virginia's mind started to wander, and what better things to wander to than Draco. The night she'd spent with him was…wonderful. Frankly she was quite disappointed with the decision they made on their "non-existent relationship status", but she would live. The farther apart they stay, the better this will all turn out, or so she told her self repeatedly. But the time they'd spent together still came back to her, she thought about it every few seconds. They'd held each other all night and she made sure he didn't have a single nightmare. It was a small way of making up for what she'd done with Lucius only minutes before.   
  
'Oh Goddess, could Lucius be a good lover…I wonder if Draco is just as good…'  
  
Although these thoughts led to her mission, and what she'd eventually have to do. 'Why did it have to be him?' She thought. Ginny could understand any one else being targeted…but why /Draco/. Once you got to know him he really is pleasant to be around…if you weren't muggle born or happen to be Neville, Harry, or Ron… But really, he is the heir to millions maybe even more, who does Lucius expect to run everything when he is gone? It just isn't logical, they could have picked any one and taken what they needed instead of this long drawn out process. Draco was intelligent, and they sure could use him on their side when things came down to it, even she knew he had a mind for strategies. He would have been a great tool in this upcoming war.   
  
All of a sudden tired, Ginny closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat. But after feeling a little nudge on her right shoulder from Harry she scooted toward him and laid her head on his shoulder. Although she should have known Harry couldn't just play nice. He moved her hand over beneath the cloak on his lap and she did what she'd done dozens of times, although this was a bit odd because her brother was seated right across from them both…'eeeeeewww'. Ginny was trying not to move her hand back and forth to quickly, as she didn't want to attract attention, but Harry'd put his hand on hers making her go quicker. He just wanted to cum quickly and not get caught. Some times she wondered if he liked the idea of getting caught, Goddess knows he's stopped her in the strangest of places to perform some type of sexual act; the hallways, Snapes desk, Ron's bed…  
  
As Harry came and she felt the hot sticky liquid cover her hand, her mind was on other things, not even paying attention any more as he cleaned everything up with a small wave of his wand. Ronald was still staring out the window oblivious to the fact his only little sister just gave his best friend a hand job…  
  
Ginny took her hand back and scowled at him slightly. Curling up a bit and leaning against the window frame, as far away from Harry as she could be in the same compartment, she tried to sleep. Even though her hand was clean she swore she could still feel her self touching his skin…she shuddered slightly.  
  
  
Eventually sleep came…and so did the nightmares.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
'This is boring.' Draco thought for probably the 15th time. He leaned his head against the window taking a deep breath. The cool surface fogged up as his body heat radiated off of him. It was extremely warm in the compartment but he must keep his composure at all times, which meant no taking off his school robe, even if he was wearing a uniform underneath.   
  
So far today all he'd thought about was Ginny. He'd really tried to stop but then he'd see something red, or want to hold her again, and he was hopeless. Although they'd agreed to not start anything…just enjoy each others company and stay friends…he really didn't want any one else. That's why he was so damn annoyed right now as Pansy kept trying to "hint" she want to have a quickie.  
  
"Draco? Are you sure you don't want to fuck?" Yes, that was hinting in her mind.  
  
"No, why don't you find some one else?" Their conversation was barely above a whisper, as not to attract attention, though he doubted she'd care if any one heard…or watched for that matter.   
  
Pansy sighed. "/Fine/."   
  
Just then the compartment door slid open and Blaise Zabini leaned in. He looked around the compartment and was about to enter, but as soon as his eyes landed on Draco he took a small step back. "Sorry, didn't know it was so crowded in here."  
  
This was a perfect opportunity. "Wait, Zabini, I want to talk to you." He could get this whole thing cleared up between them, and get rid of Pansy. How can you miss an opportunity like that?   
  
Blaise looked surprise, but nodded none the less. Draco stood and detaching the parasite- ahem /Pansy/, from his arm and walked out of the compartment shutting the door behind him. "Let's see if we can find an empty space, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They'd wandered till almost the back of the train, and still didn't find anywhere they could privately talk. But then they found one that was just filled with a few Hufflepuff girls, after scaring them and watching the crying figures run to the other side of the train, they both calmly sat down facing each other. Almost as and after thought Draco locked the door with his wand and performed a silencing charm.   
  
"So." Blaise began.  
  
"Sooo…." Draco had no clue what to say.  
  
"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Well that was a start.  
  
The compartments were small, but Draco stood any way and went by the door, looking downward and pacing a bit. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do.   
  
This standing and pacing of his though made Blaise nervous so he to stood and faced the window. If he was going to talk then he could start any time he wanted to. But he could feel Draco's eyes boring into his back, it made him tense ever so slightly. 'What is he up to?'  
  
"I know what you were trying to do." Draco started off.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, you'll have to be a tad more specific."   
  
Draco sighed and ran his hands through his hair, frustrated a bit. "I mean with Virginia. What you said. I know why you said it." And he did. If it weren't for Blaise Draco might have never expressed any sexual interest in her. And he knew there was something going on between them, surprisingly, though also knew it was only friendship. But still he felt the need to apologize to him for…well…beating the shit out of him just because he didn't like what he was saying.   
  
"You do?…Is that all you wanted to talk about Malfoy?" Blaise had been hoping it was something more, even now he played the scene of them so close and him running his thumb over his cheek, of his lips brushing against his ear… He watched Draco in the reflection of the glass. 'What ever it is, it's making him nervous as hell.'  
  
"I wanted to…apologize…to you. What I said, for the most part, was out of line."   
  
He watched him nod his head as if deciding on something, and then Draco's figure in the glass disappeared. Blaise heard footsteps and then felt arms snaking around him and setting on his hips, drawing him back into the other boy's body. He could feel Draco's breath on his neck, and his erection pressing into him. "I want to make it up to you." he whispered hoarsely.   
  
Blaise turned his head back toward him and they kissed. It had been so long since they'd allowed them selves to think of what they'd done with each other in the past. And now that Draco analyzed it…he knew if he couldn't have Ginny, Blaise would most definitely be just as good to take.   
  
Soon though both robes were tossed to the ground, Draco was trying to take off Blaise's tie, while Blaise was trying to get off Draco's belt. Right about now, both were glad they'd locked the compartment door. But as Blaise kneeled in front of him he began to feel a bit panicky.  
  
"You don't have to…" In all honesty he couldn't understand why some one would willingly do that, usually he wouldn't care either, but now things were different. He knew he liked him more than he should, and also didn't just want him on a sex partner level only…he wanted to make sure Blaise wanted this to.   
  
He gave a slight smile, "It's alright, I want to."  
  
Time passed, and several positions later Draco found him self wrapped in Blaise's arms, watching the other boy sleep. And he found him self wondering…'Blaise or Virginia?'  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
The castle was much smaller than Hogwarts, but then again it wasn't made to hold as many students as the school building. After every one was taken off the train they were rushed to carriages, much like the horse-less drawn ones they use at the beginning and end of each school year. Ginny looked across the landscape and was happy to see there were trees to climb in. Though the beach they talked about looked to cold to play in the water, she was all right with that fact, as she had no intention of swimming.   
  
Ginny rode by next to her brother across from his friends. She didn't mind it really, being on the outside when they were all in. It was all ways like that. Though before Harry and Hermione it used to just be her and Ron. But she didn't miss that closeness either. She'd grown up in so many ways…Ginny wasn't sure if it was such a good thing to be so jaded. And she was even less sure if her brother would understand. Though he seemed to have gotten the message she's older now, and does 'older girl things'…but some things she does she is positive Ron would /not/ like to know about.   
  
Ginny absentmindedly stroked her upper left arm…where her dark mark should have been- would have been if not for the plan. She didn't serve him for a reason…instead she went to a much more reliable source. Though Tom did protect her most of the time.  
  
"Gin? Are you ok? Let me see your arm."   
  
"It's fine Ron, just an itch."  
  
See, he could be so damn observant of her and what she did. But he never really saw what was going on. Some times he could be down right brilliant…and other times as thick as a board. Ginny wondered if, when the war came, she would see him on the battlefield. Although that was only if this game continued for that long…chances are it wouldn't.   
  
The carriages came to a halt, and Ginny was the first one to scramble out of the enclosed space. She wasn't claustrophobic but with Harry acting like a nympho around her, Hermione taking their little feel up session personal, and a brother as clueless as Ron was…well, she felt a bit odd sitting together with all of them.   
  
Now she was able to get a closer look at the castle. If it was possible, it looked older than Hogwarts. Moss and vines covered most of the stone, and many of the windows were stained glass. It looked right out of some storybook, a work of art unto it's self. There weren't many towers, and the green house was on the roof instead of the grounds but it was something to look forward to exploring. Something different was what she needed.  
  
Speaking of needing, Ginny was needing to talk to Draco, and soon. She hadn't seen him since that morning, though it wasn't as if she was going to sit with him and his friends on the train…she just missed him, as stupid as it sounded even to her. And she also wanted to discuss what she'd dreamt about during the journey.   
  
She had her chance that evening to spend time with him though. All through the day Ginny spent time in her room reading or exploring the castle. She'd unpacked her things but found the tedious task rather pointless as they were only staying for less than a week. But she needed something to keep her hands busy or her mind occupied, and Harry was at makeshift quidditch practice already, so unpacking would have to do. After that she leafed through her homework packet. This was given to them so they could do their lessons while they took this somewhat of a break to relax. Students still had to attend a class for 2-3 hours each day, but other than that they were free to do as they wished. While there was a few rec. rooms, two swimming pools, a library, and gardens to walk in all she really wanted to do was get rid of this homework so she could have a mostly free week. And so she grabbed her handbag, shoving into it everything necessary, then went to wonder the halls in search of a comfortable sitting room.   
  
Later on, Ginny, while sitting in an overstuffed chair studying a page on transfiguration, heard a soft chorus of chimes. 'Dinner bell I suppose'   
  
The dinning hall was nothing like Hogwarts. Instead of four large tables with assigned houses, Ginny was surprised to see there was absolutely no order and no distinguishing place where each house could sit together. Small tables littered through out the large hall, there was no rhyme nor reason as to where each sitting place should go, with an exception of a long table to the few teachers who had come along to chaperone. And it seemed as is she wasn't the only one confused and surprised. Other students lingered in the door way as well. Where were they to go? How would they sit with their entire house?  
  
"Oh fuck this." She said loud enough for a girl beside her to wrinkle her nose at 'such foul language', then she pushed her way to one of the round tables in the corner and sat down waiting for every one else to get their ass in gear, and take a hint. Soon more students trickled in, others still waiting for their friends as to not sit alone or get stuck at a table surrounded by people they did not like.   
  
Collin, Susan, and Emily who were all Gryffondors, and a mix of other Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws from her own year joined Virginia. She didn't recognize them all, but every one made friendly conversation. She'd glanced over to find Blaise looking quite satisfied, like he knew a secret and was priding himself on it. 'Hmmm, I wonder what he's so happy about.'  
  
Scanning the hall again she couldn't see her brother, and for a second thought she'd seen Hermione but looked back and it turned out it wasn't. Although the hall was cavernous, at the same time, it was slightly warm feeling, no that wasn't the word, it was a comfortable 'home-like' feeling. While examining the tapestries on the wall, her eyes happen to land on a certain blonde Slytherin. He was already looking at her, and she smiled. Her jerked his head towards the door, and she took the hint. Excusing her self, and not really caring about the meal as she wasn't particularly hungry, she calmly walked out side the doors and sat down while waiting for him on a near by stair case.   
  
Five minutes later Draco walked out through the doors and stood at the bottom of the staircase looking up at her. "Come on, I have something to show you."  
  
Gin gave him a bright smile, and hopped down the steps to greet him. Although they still were not ready to explain to any one why they were talking together, let alone have any one find out their previous encounters, so he rushed her a bit out of the small foyer. Even he would have a bit of trouble shutting people up about the rumors that would become of that situation, if some one where to see them together.   
  
He led her up a servant's staircase, which were much more narrow and rickety than the conventional staircases, down a long corridor then steering them in many different directions. At one point she could have sworn he was lost, though she wasn't sure how in such a small castle. But then he started climbing again and finally they'd reached a short hall.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
At the end of the hall was a dusty old window of stained glass, much like most of the windows of the castle. Though the sun shining through it washed a red color onto the floor. 'Almost like blood…the floor is bathing in blood.' She thought. The color transfixed her.  
  
"Gin? What are you staring at? Coming or not?"  
  
"Coming." He'd already moved down the hall a bit, pausing to look back at her from the entrance to where ever he wanted to be going. She must have spaced for a minute of two. She walked quickly towards him, stepping around the red coloring on the floor.   
  
Draco noticed this but didn't mention it. If she'd of wanted him to know she would bring it up later, but for now he kept his mouth shut. The door was ancient, he'd had to force it open with a spell when he'd first found the place. He knew she was going to love it.   
  
The door was still a tad sticky, but he managed to get it opened with out his wand this time. Draco walked into the room and turned around, waiting for her to follow. Ginny peeked in with caution. It wasn't that she didn't trust him but the whole castle was new to her and being the very observant person she is she needed to see every detail.  
  
It was a circular room and filled with light, as most the ceiling was glass. Seeing the loft type of area above them and off to the right she decided this must have been a type of astronomy classroom. The room was circular, and cavernous. Books lined the walls on the lower level, a fireplace and seating area was to her right and a spiral staircase leading up was to her left.   
  
It was beautiful. She couldn't believe they'd want a place like this practically locked up. It also looked like it hadn't been used in ages. Even though today hadn't been the best day, this made it all worth it. She couldn't help but grin.  
  
"It's beautiful Draco."  
  
He to was smiling. "I knew you'd like it. Blaise and I found it when we were…exploring."  
  
Ginny hadn't caught the pause, she was to excited and in awe of the room. It was stunning, especially with the colors of the sky visible as the sun was setting.   
  
"I adore it." She now stood n the middle of the room, twirling around, then practically ran to him giving Draco a bone-crushing hug.   
  
"Thank-you." She whispered. Draco was a bit…startled, to say the least, at this sudden contact. He knew they were just keeping this on a friendly level but how was he suppose to do that when she kept rubbing her body up against him. Not on purpose he knew, though the end result in him was the same as if it was intentional.   
  
He gave her a small pat on the back and said "No problem, what are friends for?"  
  
The word friends seemed to have struck a cord in her. 'Oh yes…/friends/.' She let go almost immediately and went wandering around the room as Draco perched his self on one of the sofa's arm rests and watched her intently. His eyes followed her every move.  
  
'Well, I suppose my questions can wait a bit longer…this room is much more interesting.' Ginny thought as she excitedly ran up stairs to look around.  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Leave him alone."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"/Because/."   
  
"Dear brother, that isn't even a reason. Come on, give me a /good/ explanation as to why I can't have him. Then I'll leave him be."  
  
"Why are you doing this? Looking for drama in your pathetic pre-teen life? Don't ruin him just because you are bored."  
  
"Ruin /what/ exactly? He's already mine, no thanks to you. I know what you two did, do you think I'd want him after that?! Although his father fixed things, now didn't he? It doesn't matter if he doesn't like me, or that I loath him, the point is he's /mine/. And I'm not having that fucking bitch take him away from /me/!"  
  
The boy pushed her back so she slammed against the wall. "Don't you /ever/ call her that! You don't know what you're messing with, you have to leave this alone! Leave /her/ alone!"  
  
The girl had a devious smile on now. "So, you like her. My- that was unexpected. Which is it- him, or her? Can't have both. It's simple. You can have her, and I get him. I'm doing you a favor because I love you! Why can't you see this is for the greater good?!" She ran her hand lightly across his chest.  
  
He knocked her hand away roughly. "This is not for the 'greater good', you know nothing of which you speak. All you want is to play a game for your own twisted amusement!"  
  
The girls lips formed a line, her patients with her fool of a brother was wearing thin. "I will do as I please, and he will do as I say. There is nothing you can do about it…unless you want me to go straight to Lucius…"  
  
The boy narrowed his eyes, then bowed his head in defeat, there was nothing he could do nor could he say a word. Though he silently prayed she would loose interest or regardless of his sister's meddlings Ginny would be able to complete her mission with out this hindering it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Another A/N): So...how did I do?  
. 


	13. Encounters

.  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): Yay! Another chapter out. Oh yes, and the occasional thank you's and notes.  
  
  
  
Blu Ice: Hmmm, I don't really have a problem with it…although if you start writing in a plot with a connection to 'The Odyssey' and Ginny collects his fears in a crystal and so on…I'd be likely to throw a bitch fit p And no you're not an annoying ass hole, at least not to me ;o) I love reading your reviews and I'm very grateful for them.   
  
  
  
Thank You: AtrueSlytherin, VuruNeno, Luinthoron, August, Me, and Twiglet.   
  
  
  
Twistedwikked: oh my, am I sorry…I mean not only did I leave you hanging but then I kind of didn't update for a hella long time. Eeek, sorry, won't happen again!  
  
  
  
Kiss: It was kind of more than "Oh, lets shag while were on this train here!" You'll learn more about their history later. But for now, random shagging session will have to do…  
  
  
  
Madussa: Right now I'm only writing HP-Draco/Ginny. I'm thinking of going into another character pairing though, last time I checked I wanted to write Snape fictions or Draco/Hermione. Or another book entirely. I've had my eye on The Mists of Avalon, anything by Poppy Z. Bright and Sweep. Goddess help the books, lol. I'm posting asap, so please bear with me…  
  
  
  
Frenic: I wanted to write you a note in my last chapter (as I some how only caught your name last minute) But thank you very much. That was one of the best compliments I've gotten. *grins* I love it when my fan fiction readers loose sleep because of my writings, lol, for some reason it makes it all worth while ]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was actually a bit before Ginny could sit still enough to just take in this new found room, and by that time it was nightfall, time for sleeping and other…nightly activities students do. But while searching around the room in what short time was available Ginny had discovered that in the loft was where the astronomy classes were given at one time, long ago. And the lower half was, by the look of things set up against the walls, where the divination class was held. The area in front of the fireplace, a small sitting area with two high-back chairs, a sofa and a low table in the center, was her favorite place to go and seemed to be some sort of an add on later thought of when classes no longer took place there.   
  
  
  
Ginny would always remember this room, because of it's beauty, its secrecy, because it's special to Draco and her…and for other reasons in the future that at this moment she did not know of…but for now it's because it was where they decided to take their relationship a step further. Well, a baby step further. But further none the less.   
  
  
  
It started out innocent enough, as Malfoy always came off quite innocent when he wanted to be so, waiting to make just the right move when he can ensnare you in his trap…well that made him sound a bit /to/ devious…then again maybe that wasn't a bad thing…  
  
  
  
It happened in their Secret Room one night by the fire, where most romantic things usually happen, except their topic was anything but romantic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ginny I told you already, and the answer is /no/. You have no idea what so ever what kind of effect that will have on you."  
  
  
  
"So? It might be good for me, it will definitely be good for /you/."  
  
  
  
"Who cares about me?" he said exasperated. "This is about you Virginia. Your /health/, I won't put you at some unknown risk just because you feel like playing a saint."  
  
  
  
Ginny had done a double take at 'who cares about me'…was he really asking?  
  
  
  
"I can survive just as well on other nightmares as I could on yours Draco, and if you are talking about ridding you of yours I can do that as well. There are a few things…but nothing serious. It isn't as life threatening as you are making it out to be!"  
  
  
  
His eyes were so…intense. They always were, but some how during the daylight hours she'd always shied away from his piercing stare. Though now it was unavoidable. And she found her self studying his features again, her favorite part was his eyelashes, she decided. Such a dark color contrasting to the fine blond almost white that was his hair color.   
  
  
  
She was so lost in thought she almost jumped as she heard her own voice, though barely a whisper, "What do you mean no one cares Draco?" then after a short pause. "I care."   
  
  
  
They were sitting side by side, enjoying the heat from the fire. But as their tempers rose in the conversation Draco had turned to face her, Ginny had done the same. And as she made this declaration, not really of love but of /something/, it was like they were pulled together by some other force. They weren't sure who had moved initially, though neither really cared. They only knew here and now and that they needed to be together.  
  
  
  
And this was her chance…or so she kept telling her self. This was what she had to do…for her employer…for Him. And she loathed her self for it, she really did. But at least Draco wasn't half as bad as what she could have been assigned.   
  
  
  
Though as soon as the situation got to…personal, and she could feel his hard-on press against her, she panicked. And for a second she saw Lucius. There wasn't Draco…just greedy Lucius. And not even her personal mantra of reassurances could convince her to stay still under his touch.   
  
  
  
"Draco, stop it." She pushed at him slightly, not feeling threatened by him at all just needing to get away.  
  
  
  
He did stop immediately, disappointment on his face but that emotion was easily covered up with a blank expression.  
  
  
  
Ginny just hoped she hadn't pissed him off in some way, she knew some guys could be a bit touchy when they are pushed away or told no. The last thing she needed was to work from scratch at this point.  
  
  
  
She sat up, and tried to place her hand on his. But he pulled away, nor would he look at her. 'Oh shit, I should have just let him fuck me…'   
  
  
  
But what's done was done, she couldn't change a damn thing. She'd just have to work with what she had.   
  
  
  
And if life gives you lemons…then you shut the fuck up and eat the goddamned lemons…  
  
  
  
What she didn't know was that he just felt embarrassed at being told no. 'Doesn't that mean you've done something wrong? Or she just doesn't want you?' He hadn't heard that word to many times all in all, and the majority of them came from her.   
  
  
  
For a scarce moment she picked up the last bit of his thought. She hated it when she did that, thinking it was an invasion of privacy. But this time she reminded her self to say an extra prayer to Goddess and thank her for this gift she usually called a nuisance.   
  
  
  
"It wasn't you Draco, you were perfect…I just can't do that…now." How could she explain this? 'I didn't want to do this in the first place then I was thinking of your father and not you while you were trying to shag me…and in the end I just panicked…' oh yes, that would go over /beautifully/.   
  
  
  
But he didn't believe what she'd said, Ginny could just tell.  
  
  
  
So she just went with instinct and leaned forward, kissing him. Well, that got his attention right quick. After they'd separated he held her, so she began to talk, to tell him something.   
  
  
  
"I can't do that with you…just not yet, alright?" he nodded. This strange silence was putting her off balance. A silent Draco was not a good one. He was only silent when calculating, angry, or depressed…so, which one was he…?   
  
  
  
Ginny leaned her head up and pulled him down a bit, after many more kisses she said, "We can work this out, you know."  
  
  
  
And so they had.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Last night was the third night spent in the castle, and Ginny would have to say the most enjoyable. She knew she made a promise to only keep his nightmares away from him for only one night…but she wanted to still give him something. Last night Ginny spent with Draco talking into the early hours of the morning. And when he did sleep, it was definitely peaceful. Although this meant she'd have to get a new source during this trip…and she really had no idea how to do it…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" He whispered.  
  
  
  
"Yes, positive. He always talks to me about these things." She answered him in the same hushed tone. It was hard not to shiver every few seconds, his body as so close to hers. Draco's head rested lightly on Ginny's shoulder while his hands where on her hips and his chest pressed to her back. But she didn't think he was really paying attention to this closeness as both pairs of eyes were focussed on the door opposite of them.   
  
  
  
Draco leaned down and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist, Ginny turned around with difficulty in such an enclosed space, and rested her arms around his neck. She had to break free for air, and was gasping for breath, but smiling.  
  
  
  
They had finally decided, that over all, they would not have a "Romantic Relationship", as Virginia insisted on calling it, but more like a little kissing here or there and really a best friend status. But they couldn't wholly ignore the physical attraction they'd both felt…it would be like denying a starving man food. Although She made quite clear to him they would only kiss, with much added emphasis on --only--.  
  
  
  
"Thank you for this, I know it will have to go back to being the same at Hogwarts…but thank you for this break." He knew to what length she was going to give him only a week of comfort. At first he told her no, but she insisted to the point where he should just shut up and at least make himself useful in any way he could.   
  
  
  
Ginny kissed him again. "No problem." Though he had no idea this was her way of saying sorry for the things she'd done with Lucius…and the things she was going to do to him later on.   
  
  
  
Both watched nervously from their hiding place.   
  
  
  
If they were caught there was /no/ way of explaining them selves out of it. Not as to why they were there, or why they were with each other. No…Draco was fond of all his body parts and wished to keep them intact.  
  
  
  
Discovery was not an option.  
  
  
  
Ron came in from the adjoining lavatory already dressed and whistling. He went over to make his bed…and that's when he saw them. Little black things crawling around under the covers…it took a second to register and when it did Ron gave a high pitched scream, rather unmanly in Draco's opinion.   
  
  
  
When Harry came running into the room he asked him what it was, a speechless Ron pointed to the bed and whimpered while backing away. Harry, expecting to find Voldermort himself, lifted the covers with caution only to come across innocent little spiders. He had no problem with spiders really as he was used to them in his old cupboard.   
  
  
  
"Ron? You have to be joking me! They're only spiders!" But still Harry was the one to be rid of them, and had to reassure Ron repeatedly that they were gone and not coming back.  
  
  
  
Mean while Draco was trying /very/ hard not to laugh until he split his side. This was the most amusing thing he'd ever seen. And the fact that he helped do it made it all the better.   
  
  
  
Virginia on the other hand was thinking 'Just another offence to add to my list of sins.' She didn't want to do that to Ron, really she didn't. Ginny already felt bad enough for that comment she made in front of the entire school. But they had had a brother-sister talk about it where she explain that was a very rude thing to do to /any one/ let alone Malfoy. He looked a bit skeptical, but to him his little sister was a saint and even gave second chances to Death Eaters Spawn. And she'd also dropped a few lines to the peanut gallery about how she was just in a bad mood that day, and sick of their fighting. Which they took rather well and soon the new rumor had spread and 'infected' every one who had an ear for gossip…and a few more. So things where really cleared up about that, even though she still felt bad about the entire ordeal. But still she went around and fixed a few things while people were sleeping…who would have known she could screw with small thoughts as well? Some things for Ron just weren't easy,and she hated to make things more difficult whether that be with her own business or with his reputation.   
  
  
  
And now as she peered at her brothers' ashen face she felt…guilt, was it? She wasn't sure. Something weighing down her shoulders, a feeling of wanting to take it all back. But she needed this. She couldn't put Draco through everything and not give something in return. She had to do this…although she seemed to be saying that not as a statement, but as her own reassurance.   
  
  
  
Ginny noticed Draco was shaking with the effort of not laughing and her mouth quirked up a little. She knew he couldn't help it, not even he'd pulled a trick this good on one of the Trio.   
  
  
  
After Harry had gotten rid of all the spiders, (Lifting up all the sheets he said, "Look Ron! They're gone now, really, all gone. See?"), and then they waited for Ron to be through with his speech about how he would never sleep in that bed again, both boys left the room, finally.   
  
  
  
Draco and Ginny almost fell out of the free standing closet, Draco clutching his sides, and Ginny with one hand to her head for after laughing to much she felt a bit light headed.  
  
  
  
"You alright there Gin?"  
  
  
  
Resting a bit on Harry's bed she answered, "Yes, I'm fine…I just haven't laughed like that in such a long time." Her cheeks were slightly flushed and her hair half falling out of the clip she at one time had securely in. Draco's hands for some reason could never leave her hair alone, always taking out ties, unraveling ribbons and undoing clips…sometimes he just plain reminded her of a small child. Couldn't keep his damn hands to himself. She told him this once and then he said, "Oh, well as long as it's ok with you." then tried to tickle her.  
  
  
  
Ginny really couldn't understand why he was so awful when really he was…/is/ a good person, to her any way. She took a second and shook her head, she was thinking of past tense now…she shouldn't do that, getting to ahead of her self. While she was recalling good times she hadn't noticed Draco casting his gaze on her. He did that allot, studied her when she didn't know it.   
  
  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here before they come back." She interrupted what ever train of thought he had, and he looked startled for a moment, but then caught onto the words. "I'd really hate to be caught like this…you…me…on Potter's bed…" She couldn't help but grin at his revolted look.  
  
  
  
"That is /truly/ disgusting…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron had caught up with her that next day, wanting to talk about the "horrible" nightmare he'd had. Something about a giant spider and getting away in a flying car…such nonsense her brother made up. But she listened carefully, absorbing the dream from him, it was like a small breath of fresh air. The images weren't as…/delicious/ as Draco's but they would have to do. It was really the only thing she had, and her body felt like it was starving from the loss of power, power was the only word she could use to describe it. Draco was like a drug of some kind, addictive and *drunkening.   
  
  
  
Except for that small interlude of sibling bonding time it was a normal school trip. She'd had charms for a few hours that morning and wouldn't need to look at the Charms Packet again till her next class. It was just something that came easily to her.  
  
  
  
What she had next for about an hour, of tutoring in a small group, was Herbology. And Draco had quidditch till about three or four. That gave her almost three hours of Un-Draco time, or three Draco-Less hours….  
  
  
  
Ginny shook her head, she definitely had to much time on her hands…  
  
  
  
She'd skipped lunch so she could hang out with Blaise for a little bit, feeling a tad guilty for ignoring him earlier she invited him to meet her in The Secret Room. Just to spend time together.   
  
  
  
And so after her much exhausting class of live briar patches…seems Sleeping Beauty really was a historical account of some kind…Ginny had scratches from Hells Kitchen to Sunday. Although she ignored the stinging pain determined not to be late and keep Blaise waiting.   
  
  
  
Once again, carefully tip toeing around the red shadow that fell upon the floor, she reached the Secret Room and walked inside. Blaise had already arrived, sitting on the stairs and reading a book. He looked up as she came in and stood.   
  
  
  
"Hi." He sat down the book and greeted her.  
  
  
  
"Hello Blaise." Ginny ran toward him and hugged him tightly. It had been a while since she'd really been alone with him. "I missed you." she mumbled into his neck.  
  
  
  
"I missed you to Gin. Come on lets sit down." He took her hand and tugged gently, wanting her to follow him up the stairs into the old astronomy classroom. "I know a good place up here." When they reached the top of the stairs he tried not to stare at the place on the other side of the room where he and Draco had gone at it…several times in fact. He instead led her to the other side of the upper room.  
  
  
  
Blaise led her to the corner of the long window seat that stretched the entire wall. It was sunny out, and the room wasn't hot but pleasantly warm. Still though she took off her cloak, as he had done before she arrived, and sat at his side peering out the glass and watching the garden below. Blaise mean while was searching through his pocket for something. With his back leaned up against the wall he was facing her, and also watching her with interest. But finally his attention went back to his pockets.  
  
  
  
"Aha, found it." He pulled two small boxes. One was white and made of tack board, it fit in the palm of his hand and was the shape of a rectangle. The other was a small dark red velvet one, a small jewelry box.  
  
  
  
Ginny's attention to was drawn back to him, her eyes landed on the boxes and widened.  
  
  
  
"What is it?"   
  
  
  
"I don't know, they are from him. He just told me to give them to you, you know, just making a run." He handed them to her.  
  
  
  
At first she had no idea why she would get these gifts, if indeed they were gifts. She set the jewelry box down and looked at the white box. Virginia shook it and could hear something rattle inside, what ever it was it felt a bit heavy to. Opening one end she tipped the box and let the object slide out of the box and into her hand.  
  
  
  
"Of course." She sighed, in oddly enough relief, at what it was. Then started to explain to him. "I asked him to send me a new crystal the one I have is practically full and becoming to demanding."   
  
  
  
Ginnty undid the clasp and lifted her hair handing the crystal to him and turning around slightly. He knew what she was asking, and put the necklace around her neck then closed the clasp so she could wear it. After she fixed her hair a bit she then picked up the red velvet one.   
  
  
  
Now this was odd, why on earth would she be sent this? But upon opening it she didn't mind it at all. There on the red velvet lining sat jewelry, but not just any jewelry, diamond earrings. This is why she liked Lucius. He may touch her, even forcefully once or twice, but he always sent presents to say sorry…well, actually it was something to persuade Ginny to keep her mouth shut to Tom about what he did to her. Last time he'd sent sapphires- matching necklace earrings and bracelet, the time before that a ruby pendant, she must admit he was getting better at his gift giving thing.   
  
  
  
Blaise though was a bit surprised. Nothing of that sort was to be exchanged between sponsors and their workers. Although every one kind of looked the other way at sexual favors, this just seemed down right strange to him. And then a perplexing thought came to him as he saw her eyes lighten up with the pleasure of the gift, 'I could never give her anything like that.'   
  
  
  
His family was rich, but unlike Draco, Blaise was not allowed to spend his money aimlessly. Nor was his allowance that big to begin with compared to what he could be getting. But he supposed his father just didn't trust any one with his hard-earned money.   
  
  
  
He wanted her attention now, and not for her to be goggling at that foolish gift. The word jealousy floated through his mind, but ignored the possibilities of it being so. Blaise cleared his throat. "Ginny, I also have something to tell you." This news he was about to give was slightly serious in a way.   
  
  
  
"What is it?" She looked up, closing the velvet box and placing it next to the white one. She was concerned at the tone of his voice.   
  
  
  
"I was also told to give you a warning, about side effects of your gift…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a long while later before he finally looked away, having been under her gaze for a very long time, as she was hanging off his every word. All of it was true of course he would never give her false information, but the attention was nice. Though what he'd said was anything but enjoyable.   
  
  
  
Her kind was not well known of, in fact as far as he knew she was the only one. So that meant there was not much documentation of what can happen when one collects, blocks and tampers with dreams. Her employer donated much money into finding out what could happen, just now they had come up with a list of possibilities according to their research. And by the look on her face as he listed a few things told him they were correct, at least some of their finds. He'd have to write back and tell them so, as most of those theories were hypothetical.   
  
  
  
Virginia was starring off into space, seemed slightly alarmed at what /could/ happen. She knew she had to keep doing her job until it was complete, but with these risks in the back of her mind…and she for the first time was scared at what she had to do.   
  
  
  
"Ginny…/Virginia/." He said her name with a harshness he'd never used with her before. She looked up at him quickly, her doe eyes looked to him almost asking quietly for him to reassure her that these things couldn't possibly happen…but he couldn't do that.  
  
  
  
"Virginia, he also said…to be careful." He honestly didn't like his boss, but now that Blaise could see the obvious attraction and maybe even concern between Ginny and the older man…well, now he /loathed/ him.   
  
  
  
He reached over and cupped her cheek. "Ginny, I want you to be careful to…alright?" She leaned forward and so did he, they were already close but soon she found her self in his arms. And that was when they heard some one clear their throat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"…Am I interrupting something?" Draco's voice was clipped and sounded slightly impatient. He stood at the top of the steps, broom in hand, and his hair was slightly wet still. He must have showered in the locker room and came straight there.   
  
  
  
Ginny stood. "No, we were just talking." A small blush spread across her face, and Draco gave her a look that said 'uh huh…/right/.'   
  
  
  
Blaise stood as well, thinking he could cut through the tension in the room with a knife. "I'd better be going." He placed a hand on Ginny's lower back and Draco's eyes became even colder at seeing the contact between them. "I'll see you later Gin."   
  
  
  
As he passed Draco he didn't want to start anything so he skated past with a small nod and prayed the other boy would keep his temper in check so he wouldn't hurt Ginny or, better yet, push him down the stairs.   
  
  
  
When the door clicked shut Ginny let out her breath, then turned slowly to Draco. He didn't look very happy.  
  
  
  
"Hello Draco…you're here a bit early aren't you?" She didn't have a watch on her but pretended to look for one.  
  
  
  
"No, actually I'm late. I guess you just lost track of time." His voice was ice.  
  
  
  
And suddenly Ginny was angry. Why should /she/ have to feel guilty about sitting around with Blaise. They were friends! They could hang out if they wanted. Not to mention even if they were snogging she had a right to do so with whom ever she pleased.   
  
  
  
"Don't try and make me feel guilty Malfoy, we weren't doing anything so get your mind out of the gutter."  
  
  
  
"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty." His voice wasn't icey now, but still cool and low. "Why? Do you feel guilty?"  
  
  
  
"Enough of your games." She pushed past him and went down stairs, it was getting to warm for her in the loft and the afternoon sun came out from behind some clouds.   
  
  
  
He followed her, matching her pace when she reached the floor below. "I thought we had something, or are you like this with every one of your guy friends." He was standing as Ginny sat on the sofa and folded her legs beneath her her.  
  
  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, and while your at it why don't you just /grow up/ Draco. I'm not with Blaise, I'm not with /any one/, and that includes /you/."  
  
  
  
And for some reason he felt hurt by this, yes he knew it was true, that she wasn't any ones girlfriend…but the fact that she wasn't his is what got to him.   
  
  
  
He realized then he wanted her…not just as a friend, not just physically…but in every way he could have her. And what really made a sharp pain in his chest grow worse was he wanted something he knew he could never ask for, nor had he ever fathomed wanting…he wanted her to love him.  
  
  
  
In a moment of anger he strode toward her, grabbed her arm and yanked her up. She tried to struggle out of his grasp, letting out a small scream of frustration as she couldn't. Ginny had no idea what he was going to do, but the way he was handling her…it scared her slightly.   
  
  
  
"Then I want you to be mine." His grip tightened on her arms, surely there would be bruises, but he didn't care in the slightest. He leaned down to kiss her.   
  
  
  
"You're crazy." She whispered.   
  
  
  
"Every one is to some degree, I suppose…" with that he roughly pushed her back onto the couch, practically tearing off her clothes. And Virginia did not protest, in fact she to was trying to get her clothes off as well, and helping him with his own. Draco had his shirt off, but had yet to take off his pants. Though her question as to why she had to have no clothes would have to wait as he placed two fingers between her legs and was running then up and down her opening. She gasped at the sensation.  
  
  
  
It was like what Harry'd done…except this time she wasn't afraid, or disgusted…it felt good. With one hand he spread her so he could do something else, he licked his finger and touched her clit, rubbing hard then stopping. Ginny jumped practically and let a sharp "ah" escape her lips. He did it again, some times flicking the sensitive spot with his fingernail. Lucius had /never/ been like this with her, yes the same procedure and all…but Draco was different, some how what he'd done seemed pale in comparison to what Draco could do to her. Her cries of pleasure were louder now, and Draco was smiling. If she liked this then she was going to /love/ this next bit. He lifted her up a bit placing a throw pillow beneath her lower back, and made sure she was still comfortable for what he was about to do.  
  
  
  
He lowered his head down and started to suck in certain areas, especially her clit. At this point Ginny literally screamed, but not in pain, most /definitely/ not in pain…She ran her hands through his hair, though she couldn't concentrate on how soft it was as Draco's tongue was licking her in long strokes. Then went further down away from that place that drove her wild and into her. This to she couldn't almost handle, she moved as if she was going to try and get away from him. It was almost just too much contact for her. But before she could he added fingers, two driving her mad by touching all the right places and his tongue…Ginny felt like…she knew she was close to something…but couldn't describe it…  
  
  
  
Draco needed her wet, and by now she was exceptionally so. He looked up at her and saw her facial expression. Her mouth slightly open and her eyelids were half closed, her breathing uneven. It seemed to him she was extremely sensitive. This he could play to his advantage. He unbuttoned his trousers and laid on top of her, brushing slightly against her thigh. He sucked in his breath trying not to loose it before he even got started...this with her was something he could almost not believe, a fantasy becoming reality. Supporting himself on his forearms he leaned down to kissed her, and as he moved to kiss her neck he whispered in her ear, "Are you ready?" If she said no he wasn't exactly sure he could stop…but he needed to make sure.   
  
  
  
"Yes." Her voice trembled but she knew she was, and he'd soon find out why she was always so standoffish when he'd ask for a moment like this earlier.  
  
  
  
Draco thrust in to her, burying him self to the hilt and almost came at the tight sensation, but suddenly stopped dead with shock. She had cried out in pain, which wasn't to be expected. Something else that wasn't to be expected was the slight resistance he had momentarily met.   
  
  
  
"I'm going to kill him, I'm going to bloody kill him…" He muttered. She wasn't as experience as he'd hoped, in fact, and surprisingly, she was a virgin. Now, what were the chances of /that/? But soon he himself recovered from shock and brought his attention back to her.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked. "I didn't hurt you or anything."   
  
  
  
'Please, oh please, don't let her be hurt' he thought almost in a panic.   
  
  
  
Ginny looked up at him, her eyes were watering slightly and a tear escaped, but she wasn't withering in pain or anything. "No, I'm fine. It didn't even hurt that much." And to prove this she tightened her lower muscles, then moved her hips a bit. The feeling was…different than what she'd ever felt before. She felt…fuller, if that made any sense. Like something before was missing and now she was complete. Impatient to feel more of him she scooted toward him, letting him inside her even deeper.  
  
  
  
He moaned and started to move slowly. At first Ginny just didn't know what to do, but he whispered or her to relax and she did. After that it was just what ever came to her naturally. She learnt if she lifted her legs up around him he could get deeper inside her with every stroke, and he seemed to like that even better. At one point or another he'd taken the pillow out from under her and thrust into her harder, his breathing was jagged, and his movements definitely more rough. Another thing she'd learned is if she moved her hips up to meet him, in the rhythm he'd made and she followed, he seemed to be lost in ecstasy. And it was even better for her as with each movement he hit a certain spot in her that made her see stars.   
  
  
  
She'd heard once that men liked noisy women in bed…but she couldn't bring her self to be so. Ginny, although she hated to admit it, was shy around Draco when they were intimate together. All she would allow her self to do was gasp, a couple of "oh's" or some times her breath would catch in her throat and she couldn't help but make noise, which to her embarrassment reminded her of an animal. Once before a sensation beyond belief came over her she did yell, "Oh God, Draco!" She had no idea where it came from but after her orgasm, as she panted and almost felt like passing out, she could hear him as well saying her name over and over.   
  
  
  
Later as he collapsed on top of her she could feel him inside her, not just 'him' but also his cum. But she didn't mind it, everything felt right. Tenderly she stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head and he rested on her chest. And now that she looked back on it all…what ever she felt she wanted to feel it again with him. The only thing she could compare it to, the sensation inside of her, was like the coiling of a snake before he strikes then lashing out…a release of some kind. She had felt her body tense up and her back arch slightly. Ginny then wondered would it be like this every time, or was it only like this with him.  
  
  
  
But all thoughts were driven away when he stirred. Looking up he moved forward to kiss her. And it wasn't very long at all before he was up again.  
  
  
  
He ran his hand through her hair and asked, "Do you want to try again…in another position?"  
  
  
  
Ginny could have slapped her self as her mouth dropped open and she stupidly said, "There's more?" What she really meant was 'Was there more ways to feel like this? Or would it be different?' as all her sexual education had some how left her when she needed it the most and she was slightly tongue tied.   
  
  
  
But he didn't say anything, he only chuckled and rolled them both over so she now was on top of him…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Time past but she wasn't sure how much, it seemed a moment ago the sun was bright overhead making their sweaty bodies even more so. But now…now the light was fading, but she didn't care. Ginny carefully buried her body next to Draco's, wanting to be protected from everything…to forget what she had to do…because this, being with him, was no longer an obligation…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can we stay like this? Tonight, tomorrow night…the night after that?"  
  
  
  
He stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead gently. "Yes, we can stay here as long as you like, when ever you like."   
  
  
  
The fire's flames slowly softened to a glow. He knew he should tend the fire, who knew how cold it could really get up here with out heat at night, but he couldn't make himself move…not just yet. Ginny was sleeping so soundly, so peacefully. He couldn't bear to wake her. So, he to settled down to sleep with this girl in his arms. It was, he mused, becoming more of a habit between them. Although he knew many reasons to be afraid of the dark, so what was the harm in two companions sharing a night or two together, as it was comforting for both.  
  
  
  
But never had they spent the night together like /this/, it was simply amazing. Draco knew Blaise was not bad in bed, he knew exactly what to do and what rhythm to do it in…but now the decision of picking him or Virginia…well, it was no contest. If he could wake up to this site every morning for the rest of his life he would die a happy man.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Much later that night Ginny woke to a cold room and a dead fire, although it didn't really matter as she was wrapped tightly in a blanket and a warm body wrapped around her also. Trying not to wake him she shifted, wanting to get circulation going through her limbs. And she almost jumped when his eyes suddenly opened, and were focussed precisely on her. Some times he could be a bit scary with his precision and directness.   
  
  
  
"Do you want to leave?" he asked in a whisper. She had no idea as to why he was whispering, they were the only two in the room and both were awake…but ok, she'd humor him.  
  
  
  
"No, just maybe stretch my legs and restart the fire." She whispered back.   
  
  
  
"Alright." He moved so she could climb over him and she was going to until an idea struck her. Half way she stopped and sat, straddling him. He looked confused for a second, but she leaned down pressing her chest against him and said, "Actually…I've changed my mind…I'd kind of like to stay here." for emphasis to her point she ground her hips against his in a circular motion.   
  
  
  
Gritting his teeth and trying not to moan he managed, "Fine by me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Ok I'm sorry for this being so late. I didn't have access to the internet for an entire week. And also if the sex scene was not that descriptive…I have let you down Blu Ice *sobs* I had to keep the rating in mind (I my self would not put this above R) & I really did try but now as I read over it I think it the worst scene I've written yet…damn me and my nonexistent writing skills…  
  
  
  
Oh and about Ginny being a virgin. I'm kind of sorry if you wanted to to be "uber slut Ginny" I'm not sure why but I can't see her any other way. I've made it a point to make her 'non-virginal-Ginny' in at least one/two of my stories, this just isn't one of them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dedicated to Blu Ice, all 12 pages!   
  
I hope you enjoyed the read.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	14. Downward Spiral

.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you!: Marina Pearl, and ATrueSlytherin  
  
  
  
Luinthoron: You know I was kind of thinking the same thing…but I read over their regulations, and in my opinion, a lot more has happened in R rated movies…so if that is the basis of their comparison I am right in range.   
  
  
  
Madussa: hmmm, *rubs hands together in a mad scientist like way* I have something very special in mind for Lucius, don't worry…  
  
  
  
Seplin: There actually was a reason for her being a virgin…I just kind of forget the reason at the moment. This story's details have really gotten away from me…damn…   
  
  
  
August: No, actually you had it right in some points. You see, I'm making this up as I go along ^_^ lol, and I really wasn't sure up until now if she was going to a virgin or not…for more on this read my note to Seplin. And I did get smacked for putting in that "Lucius was a great lover" …so how would she know if she hadn't done him? Well, I know people that just fool around and call them selves lovers, *shrugs* it is a loose term now a days.   
  
  
  
Blu Ice: Woot! I feel special now. Thank you for the compliments by the way, I really thought I did a horrible job on things. And I've never had anything dedicated to me before…well, in HP that is, so thank you again for that as well. Now…about the Lucius/Ginny thing…yes I agree that is just sick and twisted. Although I have no problem with Jason Isaacs in the least (the actor of Lucius) I just…who the hell would fuck father and son?!…eeeewwwww…but any ways I have plans for those two…or erm…I /mean/ you'll have to wait…   
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: You might want to go back and reread the story. I've changed a few things, and edited out my inside jokes and perverted humor of sorts.   
  
  
  
My last chapter "Encounters" was kind of a step forward in writing for me because I've never written any thing like that before…well descriptive that is. So now that I've gotten that burden done and out of the way, unless I'm feeling particularly generous, I probably won't do that again between D/G. I just don't want to sound like I'm repeating my self because if you really look at it…sex is kind of the same thing over and over again…or maybe I'm just not that interested or impressed with the act (don't even ask). I do have a few ideas that I may write out…but don't expect much, as always.   
  
  
  
But then again…I did write this A/N before I wrote this chapter…things could change ]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Life isn't fair. And the only people who have told him that were either A) Miserable beyond salvation or B) Delusionally happy and have yet for some one to let them in on the secret of the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy.   
  
  
  
You see, that is how life is, categorized into separate boxes…this isn't that, but that can be this…it's all how you look at it really. Like, is earth Hell? Really, is this where you sent when he have to make up for your sins? Blaise thought so. Indeed, he had lost again. He always lost at this game, the game of the living.   
  
  
  
At first it was just little things, things he could ignore mostly, for example his family. Secondly getting stuck at Hogwarts…but then he was glad of the arrangement for it led him to Virginia. Though she to was taken from him. But now that he thought of it, technically, she wasn't his to begin with.   
  
  
  
He knew where she was right now, lying under that bastard as he…Blaise shook his head, he didn't want to think about the details of what they were doing together. How did he know? He'd seen them together, on their first night. That almost kiss was driving him mad…he had to talk to her. And low and behold, he found them both wrapped in each other's arms.   
  
  
  
It shouldn't have bothered him, not in the least…but it felt like a cold hand had gripped his heart. It was her job, he reminded him self. But his mind argued back with the fact that she looked so…blissfully happy. He'd never seen her with that smile, he could never make her smile like that.  
  
  
  
"Fuck Malfoy." He said. "Fuck the both of them…" As he smothered the cigarette, and stood up from his position on the ground, he looked out at the sea. The waves were coming in violently now, crashing against the rocks. This vacation was needed, for his assignment of scouting the room…and it had been found, but he doubted he'd be able to enter it again with a clear mind. And at the moment he was glad they had Ginny on this job…she was determined and had never failed before. This time when she carries out orders, he was glad she would crush the bastards' heart.  
  
  
  
There were plans here much deeper than even he knew. Others of higher power plotting, moving people about as if they were chess pieces in their own game. On a need to know basis, he wasn't sure what was going to happen. But that feeling in the pit of his stomach told him it wasn't going to go down easily. He only knew he had to protect Virginia…that truly was his own mission…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There were letters. Yes, letters in front of him. Draco squinted to try and see them clearly. No such luck, in fact they seemed to blur even more. They were white thick letters, nothing particularly special. But every time he tried to see what the letters were written on behind them him his head would hurt. He also knew some one else was in the room…but who?  
  
  
  
The letters came into focus.  
  
  
  
But he did not understand what he saw.  
  
  
  
-Arethe Lirg Bewof- The letters read.  
  
  
  
Why did that sound familiar. He didn't care. He wanted to go back to Virginia having a need to hold her now, a craving that was gnawing at him steadily. But then he felt anger from the other person in this room…which now that he thought of it was not a room at all. Simply just…/there/.  
  
  
  
~Look at the letters Draco…see them, read them.~ the voice said.  
  
  
  
And he did, they still didn't make sense, but a sense of déjà vu came over him. He'd seen this before…but where?  
  
  
  
~Look now~  
  
  
  
The voice he recognized as well, but once again could not place it. This place they were in was making his brain feel like something was buzzing in it. He couldn't focus well. But knew it was a woman that was talking to him. Though his attention was taken back to the letters.  
  
  
  
They began to move.   
  
  
  
-Bewof Arethe Lirg -  
  
  
  
The moved around, shuffling between each other. Some letters racing, others taking their sweet time. Because Draco felt slightly dizzy from all the movement he only tried to focus once they stilled. They only were still for a few seconds but still they made no impression on him, they now were only scrambled.   
  
  
  
-Beware Liofrg hte-  
  
  
  
And what word was that…? 'Beware'? How odd. But then the words changed one last time and it sent a chill down his spine. Once they reached their final combination the white letters, starting at the top, turned red. Like blood was poured over them…like they were bleeding. The blood dripped off of the letters, he could no longer see the white…and he wasn't sure if it was the blood of what the letters unscrambled was what gave him chills.  
  
  
  
-Beware of the Girl-  
  
  
  
Then a cackle filled his ears.  
  
  
  
Everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sun was shining in her eyes, and she didn't like it at all. So she buried her head in some one else's chest…wait a minute…chest…? How many times was she going to wake up like this? She instantly knew it was Draco as by now she was familiar with the feel of his body, but it took her a few more moments before she could figure out why she was buck naked with only a blanket to cover her body.  
  
  
  
Then it all came back to her, and as she moved the unexpected sharp pain inside her also proved that last night was not a dream. Ginny didn't want to wake him so she settled down and snuggled nearer to him, if that was possible. And she honestly tried to get back to sleep, but the images running through her head were anything but relaxing, in fact they made her tense slightly with anticipation. Expecting such acts to happen just by her thinking about them. Draco moaning as he thoroughly filled her, moving his hips into her rhythmically…Ginny was blushing just thinking about what they had done.  
  
  
  
She knew they both had awakened several times last night, but couldn't keep them straight. Some times they talked, some times they just looked into each other's eyes until the other drifted off to sleep once more. But she did know that during one of them he woke up as well and that had ended in another love making session, he again let her be on top, which was kind of fun in her opinion. Eventually she drifted back to nothingness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What they'd shared together was…sweet. If only she'd taken into account the fact that all sweet things can turn sour and spoil quickly, then maybe then she would have been better prepared for what she had to face later on.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But that day they'd both slept in, to physically exhausted to do anything else then hold each other. And he watched her a she slept, not in a creepy kind of way, but more like he wasn't sure whether he should leave her be so she could rest or if he should wake her so they could get ready for what classes they had left that afternoon. But he figured neither of them could afford to miss any more classes, no matter how tempting.   
  
  
  
No part of the dream had come back to him yet, though fragments of bleeding letters skirted around the edges of his mind.   
  
  
  
To him it was a beautiful morning, especially waking up to her. "Ginny…wake up love, come on now." She groaned and moved a bit, but still did not wake.  
  
  
  
"Come on Gin, get up now it's time to go to class." This time she did open her eyes, only one, then the other with a playful quality behind them. A smile slowly spread across her lips.  
  
  
  
"Morning."  
  
  
  
"Afternoon." He corrected lightly.  
  
  
  
"Oh." She groaned again. "Oh! The Professors are going to have a fit!"  
  
  
  
Draco did some what of a half shrug. "More or less I suppose." And he cupped her breast running a thumb over her nipple. Ginny shut her eyes as her breath hitched in her throat and her nipples hardened. Some times she hated what he could do to her with so little contact, the control he could have over her…and she would let him have it. But as his comment reached her Ginny could have smirked, he was never concerned with his classes and got away with almost anything as long as McGonagall wasn't around.   
  
  
  
She pushed away his hand. "Of course you can act that way, and you call /me/ brat."   
  
  
  
After a few more 'insults' they'd settled down enough to be fully awake yet still they didn't stir. Though after Ginny moved her legs she most definitely could feel blood and his cum, while as she slept had covered her thighs.   
  
  
  
"We should shower." She said.  
  
  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows. And she got his meaning, heat rising in her face, but went along with the idea.   
  
  
  
"What? …Are you /afraid/?" Ginny knew this would get him. And surely enough as quickly as his eyebrows went up, they went down to reveal an amused persona.  
  
  
  
"Fine by me Miss. How about we go to my room, have my own shower."  
  
  
  
All in all it took another 10 minutes to find all socks, knickers, and various items of clothing. A thought that came to both of them was, amusingly enough, 'That's funny…I don't remember throwing this over here…' When they were ready to leave, Ginny had now learned to ignore the slight pain in her lower abdomen, and they left cautiously trying to stick together but not run into any one.   
  
  
  
And they had made it with out being caught.   
  
  
  
While Draco talked to a house elf about getting fresh uniforms and other items they would be needing, Ginny went to check out the bathroom. And couldn't help but think every one in Gryfondor got ripped on housing selections. The bathroom wasn't as large as a master bedroom or anything but it was bigger than what she was used to. And he most definitely had a shower, surrounded by glass panels and gold accents, with one side lined with a ledge jutting out from the wall, it looked to be a seating area although Draco was currently using it to hold shampoo and soaps…She would have killed for accommodations like this…  
  
  
  
"Come on…" he stood behind her now, hands on her hips pressing his body into hers. But only lightly kissed her neck, then left his clothes on the ground and stepped into the shower. After a moment of thinking she wanted to leave, a last minute of panic, she then changed her mind not seeing any harm in taking a shower. She trusted him.  
  
  
  
Dropping her clothes to the ground as well, she entered the shower. The glass walls around them were already beginning to steam up. Draco had by now gotten some soap on him washing away the smell of sex and sweat. while Ginny went to stand under the showerhead and got her hair wet, relaxing under the hot water. And soon his hands were on her, rubbing some liquid body wash on her breasts and she couldn't help but moan as his hands dipped lower helping to wash away the blood and his own semen.  
  
  
  
It only took a few seconds of this 'hands on treatment' before she could no longer stand it and reached up to kiss him. Stumbling somewhat back into the wall, hot water still pouring down on them, they continued to snog. Until Draco, as if he'd done it plenty of times before, lifted her left leg onto the seating area.   
  
  
  
Ginny was confused and she must have looked it as he whispered "Trust me." And she did, later on she would be more than happy to trust him again. But at the moment Ginny was just amazed at this boy's stamina, and silently hoped he wouldn't want her this many times a day. And once again he showed her something new. With her leg lifted to the side it left her exposed and he took advantage of the position. Holding her hands above her head and against the wall while pushing up into her- he had her right there in the shower. When both came to their climax Ginny was sure she would crash to the ground as she always lost her self when she came, but some how Draco managed to support them both.   
  
  
  
With the help of the step he lifted her slightly and she took the hint wrapping her legs around his waste. And he turned so his back was against the wall. Breathing harshly both teens sank to the ground in each other's arms. Ginny could barely move. She couldn't believe this was happening. Ginny had had this fear in the back of her mind that Draco would use her sexually then tell her to get the hell out of his room like he'd done with that other girl…but this, this was a beautiful thing, this that they shared.   
  
  
  
"I think…" Ginny took a deep breath, nuzzeling his neck. "We need to skip a few more classes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what was next? Was it just one round of sex after another? It seemed like that to her though it didn't seem to matter, she was enjoying it as much as him if not more as this was a new experience. And for some reason after loosing her virginity she expected everything to be…different. It was in a way- then in others the world was just as plain as it was to begin with. But nothing marked her…except maybe a knowing look in the mirror 'So this is what every ones fussing about.'   
  
  
  
It seemed these thoughts of wanting something more came to her more often. Draco had changed her point of view, her out look on life…and it was a wonderful feeling. It had only been a few days…but it felt like more than that, a year maybe? Two or three? It didn't matter. Time passed differently when they were together.   
  
  
  
Thoughts of the note she'd gotten yesterday though came to her, ruining her good mood for a small while…and she wasn't particularly thrilled with meeting Him in a near by town. She should have gotten something from Draco by now, and she knew he would be most…displeased, and that would be putting it lightly, if he knew she was at this time not collecting-- putting off the inevitable really.   
  
  
  
But work was work right? No matter how unpleasant. It wasn't that she didn't like Lucius…but she had a bad feeling about this up coming meeting. And she could talk about it with no one. She'd suspected Draco personally told Blaise about what had happened between them and made a few other points 'clear' as Blaise avoided them both as much as possible. And she was a bit glad about it, not only did it give her more time alone with Draco, but their separation guaranteed there would be no pissing contest taking place between the two boys. Ginny sometimes could have sworn guys would carry around a tape measure if they could.   
  
  
  
Draco wasn't inanely jealous…although, she thought, at times he could be damn well so. And his possessiveness of her was actually kind of cute, she didn't have many close friends let alone guy friends to begin with any way. And it felt good to be /wanted/, to be needed by some one she cared about. Though he was quite…--shall we say /angry/?-- when she told him what Harry had done to her…what he still did to her really.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For once they were not in their Secret Room, but in Draco's bedroom, as her dorm mates would never allow a Slytherin boy in their room let alone keep their mouths shut about it. The whole conversation started because she felt…well, for once she had asked him to stop while they were … yeah…. He was a bit surprised at this request, disappointed, but then the emotion that won out was curiosity. It was because she thought about what she and Harry had done, and what he'd done to her that first time.  
  
  
  
"Come on, you can tell me...was it something I did? We don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know." She loved it when he would get concerned then try to stop, as he found it not very "manly", it was kind of cute.  
  
  
  
"No, that isn't it…not at all." Ginny kissed him lightly.  
  
  
  
"Then…what is it Gin, when you asked me to stop you looked almost, I don't know, scared that I might not or something."   
  
  
  
"You hate Harry don't you?"  
  
  
  
He looked at her now, instead of tracing patterns into the bed sheets. "Do you seriously have to ask? Yes, I love him, couldn't you tell?" Draco laughed at such irony, and Ginny laughed because she was nervous, nervous at what he was capable of doing and not knowing what he would do.  
  
  
  
Ginny looked down at her lap, picking at her nails and said in a quiet voice. "I hate him to you know."  
  
  
  
He wasn't sure exactly how to respond to that… "Why? I thought you and the Three Stooges got along fine."  
  
  
  
She gave him a small smile at the name he called the trio by, but it vanished as she began to tell her story. She wanted to tell him because she wanted to be honest with him, as much as possible…or at least was allowed. It was her reason for being so shy around him because in some ways she was ashamed at what she had done. Though in some situations it wasn't purely her choice…but now she wanted to take it all back so she could give it to Draco, and no one else.  
  
  
  
"I used to think he was everything then one night he…"  
  
  
  
He hadn't taken it well, not at all. In fact she though he would seriously hurt Harry the first chance he got. His hands were fists, his eyes narrowed and glittered dangerously.   
  
  
  
"Draco, don't do anything…please? Don't do anything…for me?" She kissed his brow, running hands through his hair. She hated Harry but didn't want the poor boy dead.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was her last plea that caught his attention. He'd never really suspected Harry as being a bastard, or a complete ass hole, he'd never admit it but he found the guy totally harmless. Though after hearing what he'd done…he wanted to kill him. Not just kill him, injure him severely, torture him…and /then/ kill him. For once he was glad his father had taught him spells for certain…uses. But the tone of Ginny's voice kind of brought him up short. Why was she protecting him at all? He deserved what ever he got…  
  
  
  
But he promised.   
  
  
  
Though Draco could not help it if an accident were to happen on the quidditch pitch, now could he?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But so far Harry hadn't gone unexplainably missing, nor suffered any serious injury by an unknown assailant. Though she did like how he cared for her now. He was a bit gentler and didn't just pull her aside expecting her to perform. It was a perfect relationship in many aspects. She was comfortable with him in every way, and knew everything there was to know about him. And he was comfortable with her…even though he didn't know /everything/, he knew as much as she would let him know, as much as he needed to know any way.  
  
  
  
And maybe it was the fact that she actually cared for him that one night she started a conversation she knew she wasn't suppose to discus with anyone, let alone Draco. Actually it was more like "Do not inform Mr.Malfoy of anything that could happen to him." because he wasn't suppose too truly know about the collector thing either.  
  
  
  
But she had to make sure he was safe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Have you been…maybe, I don't know, been doing uncharacteristic things lately? I mean since we've been meeting up?" Ginny asked tentatively.  
  
  
  
Draco sat down his booklet on potions and looked up at her quizzically.   
  
  
  
"Not that I know of…is there something I should know?"  
  
  
  
"No…not really…" Virginia looked down at her shoes. They were both in their Secret Room as they'd previously dubbed it, Draco seated on the couch, and Ginny was standing- pacing slowly by the lit fire. She wanted to tell him so badly about /her/ nightmares, the ones that had started since the train ride here and the one she'd had while unconscious. But she didn't think he'd like to know.   
  
  
  
What she thinks happens, whenever she withholds one of his dreams, is it will go to her instead. That's never happened to her before. Then again she'd never really tampered with any one else's dreams before, there was never a need in the first place. That and also, sometimes she would have more than one a night…this of course was slightly good as she could relay the nightmare to the crystal her self…though still wasn't as potent. These dreams really held no meaning for her but related pain.  
  
  
  
"It doesn't sound like nothing, what were you talking about?" He looked suspicious, his eyes followed her every movement. She knew he was trying to read her body language, and hated that as he could do it so well.  
  
  
  
But Ginny narrowed her eyes at his inquiry. If it was one thing she didn't like it was being bullied into something she didn't want to do, especially giving information on something personal.   
  
  
  
"It was /nothing/ Draco, I already told you." Ginny sat down and grabbed one of her booklets, she was a chapter behind in History of Magic.   
  
  
  
But Ginny couldn't concentrate, she could feel his eyes boring into her practically willing here to tell him what she was talking about earlier.   
  
  
  
With an exasperated sigh she threw up her hands "All right! All right I'll tell you! Ok?!"  
  
  
  
"Well…you don't have to…" For some reason Virginia got the mental image to march over and slap him across the face. Gee…now why would she think of that…? ]  
  
  
  
Though she could lie just as well as he could.   
  
  
  
"I'm still quite new at this collector thing, I was thinking of maybe documenting it. I'd have to know all possible side effects. I remember you mentioning some thing like that once, and if it was true I needed to know, was all."   
  
  
  
"…Oh. No, I guess not. I mean…my hair isn't red or anything." She couldn't help but smile. His sense of humor at times was skewed, but really they were on the same level of understanding.  
  
  
  
They only had a few days left until they had to go back to Hogwarts. It was almost sad for Ginny though, everything would be back to the way they were…well, not everything. As sordid as it might sound, she hoped he wouldn't not want to keep shagging her. Though she doubted that situation would come up any time soon.   
  
  
  
While thinking of going back to school Ginny took on a look of sadness. Draco noticed immediately.  
  
  
  
"Gin? What's wrong?" Her head snapped to the side looking at him, she hadn't thought he was still looking at her.  
  
  
  
"Nothing…" Wandering over to him she threw his book some where and sat in his lap, curling up in his arms. Draco wasn't exactly sure why she needed to act like a five-year-old, but humored her, running his hands though her hair and kissing the top of her head.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to miss you…so much." She mumbled, almost sleepily, into his chest. These words startled him, and he stopped his movements. Draco thought this was a bit strange thing to say, but none the less kissed her one last time.  
  
  
  
"I'm not going any where Virginia…I promise."  
  
  
  
'I know', she answered silently.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After thinking every thing over Draco decided he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. What she said earlier, and the tone of her voice, well it had scared him a bit. What if they were separated some how? He knew a few good ways. Like the idea of some one finding out and telling one of their parents for starters.  
  
  
  
And when he held her he knew he wanted to be with her for longer than his usual relationships. It wasn't just a fling. It wasn't just an obsession of her, or just for the sex. With everything they'd shared how could he just let her go?   
  
  
  
Although marriage was definitely /not/ on his mind, he was thinking of asking her to be with him when she graduated, which was good enough for him. He didn't want to admit he L- ….Lo- …that he *insert L word here*ed her. He could barely admit him self.   
  
  
  
He looked over to Ginny sitting in one of the high back chairs. She looked troubled, though he couldn't be sure that is was something in real life or just a problem in her homework booklet. It had only been about half an hour since he'd held her and once again, because of her, his world had shifted.   
  
  
  
He was about to ask her about graduation. Would she wait for him? He knew he could wait for her. Maybe even get a teaching job to stay close.  
  
  
  
Draco could have laughed at his thoughts. Already rescheduling his entire life around a girl he wasn't even sure wanted him around in a year or two. He had a suspicion she would…but for as cocky a person he was, Draco Malfoy was insecure as hell.   
  
  
  
But now he was going to step forward and take a chance. Why not? She didn't really have a reason to not want him. But that was before he saw the designs on the floor  
  
  
  
'How odd.', he thought, as he stood to examine this new find.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny was angry with her self. Getting close, not just physically but emotionally was tearing her up inside. Before she used to think over this predicament…but then it was different. Now things were harder. But before she could really grill out a reasonable answer to her self she was brought out of her thoughts by Draco's voice. He had asked her something.  
  
  
  
"What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Ginny sat up from her chair and leaned forward to see where he was.   
  
  
  
"I said to come look at these." Draco was kneeling on the ground in the center of the room.  
  
  
  
"What?" she kneeled down beside him only seeing smudges on the floor. It looked like some had written symbols in white chalk then try and sweep them away.  
  
  
  
"It…looks like chalk. Draco have you been drawing on the floor?" it was a bit absurd…but she couldn't think of anything else that could explain it.  
  
  
  
He laughed shortly, "No I can't say I have. I thought maybe you knew…they weren't here before is all, I'm sure of it."  
  
  
  
"Yes, you'd think I'd of seen them as well." She now was kneeling next to him, these symbols that were at one time clear now smudged were not anything she recognized. But as she waved her hand over the drawings she gasped and ungracefully scrambled backward away from it. She felt it, but its energy was…sticky. Like tar sticking to her. What ever it was it wasn't good, not at all.   
  
  
  
And she knew of what it could mean. 'But why /here/? And who?'  
  
  
  
Draco was by her side in seconds. "What's wrong? Ginny, look at me." He touched her face to make her look at him, and she flinched away. Though as he touched her he saw a flash of bleeding letters before his eyes -Beware Of The Girl-…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And it was maybe about this point everything went to hell. 


	15. Rendezvous

Yes, unbelievable isn't it? I just couldn't sleep last night and *click* "Gee, why don't I hop on the computer and start writing up a chapter for The Collector." Hey, why not?   
  
Thank you: M a e l s t r o m, Luinthoron, mixed, Jade, Britt, Shade 1, Alyssium, Ashleyconnor, raquel99, and Bruja-de-Draco.   
  
Madussa: congratulations! Sounds like you had fun. Katia, Blaises sister, you will see shortly, in fact, rather shortly. And I like your plot idea, except…I love Blaise to much to make him a 'true' bad guy. Lol.  
  
SnapeJuice: *bows* any compliment/comment from you means a lot to me. I love your work. You've influenced me in parts of this story, and in my other writings like "I Will Rise" and "Gratitude". Thanks!  
  
I'm trying to cut down on authors notes, like I have been for the last year…but now I'm really trying…so I won't be chatting with every one endlessly because I'm not sure y'all want to wade through this, lol. As for the other reviewers thank you VERY much, I live off of reviews…really I do….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She'd seen those symbols before…some where far away, if that made any sense. Like a dream. Yes, dreams. That seemed to be the problem these days, how this entire mess started. And it seemed some one else was trying to sabotage her plan in this. But who? Who else would know those symbols, those symbols that came from her very own dreams? Or now that she thought of it…were they /really/ her dreams?  
  
Draco told her of what he dreamt, then of the book he found. How did he know the real story of what had happened? Who else was looking up that information? Who had the power to send him these 'warnings' against her? As they were obviously against her- though Draco was not thick in the head, he hadn't caught on to everything…yet.  
  
Questions, questions, questions. Ginny was tired of these endless queries. But no matter how much she thought on it she couldn't get around them, and just as she laid one to rest- not necessarily answered- another came to her.  
  
What should she have said to him? What story could she have made to reassure him she wasn't plotting something, lying to him…betraying him. It was easy really, to deny she had anything to do with what ever was going on, a plot threatening to break through to the surface. And also to say she had no idea about that book he'd found, such was true. But after their slightly heated discussion they had made love, so everything once again was swept away from his mind. That part was also easy. Now all she had to do was figure out all of this on her own. Not even Blaise, now, could be trusted. In fact, Blaise was a very good guess, and high on her list of 'suspects'.  
  
Those symbols, were symbols of power, but an evil power, that's what had frightened her so. She felt like it tried to latch onto her outstretched arm and if it of gotten hold of her it never would have let go. Ginny could never quite describe it entirely, not even to herself, or make up her mind about how it felt and what had happened. Of course it was all on a 'psychic level', as she liked to call it. One of the worst things she'd gotten from the whole collector thing was a heightened awareness of everything around her, not necessarily mundane either.  
  
Ginny sighed and leaned back against the headboard, rubbing her temples. It was late at night and being with Draco earlier had tired her. She was not as lucky as him to be so energetic. But really she was just weary of playing games. Plotting games. Devious games…. Killing games.   
  
Though her mind drifted back to the book Draco told her about. She wanted to see it, desperately. Maybe she could sense something from it, or pick up on something familiar. What really had surprised her though is that the story he'd told was correct. What kind of a book could have held that kind of information and her not know about it?  
  
Draco rolled over a bit, wanting to be closer to her. Ginny sunk down into the bed so she now was lying beside him. And like always his arms curled around her. This made her feel safe, and she knew it did the same for him. But still she could not sleep. What he'd told her kept running through her head.  
  
So she had told a few more lies in the past. So what. Lies never truly hurt any one, unless they found out. And he just would /not/ find out. Ginny had to make certain of that.  
  
'The original story…I haven't thought of it in so long…so very long.' And it was true. She'd almost started believing her own lies. Her mind drifted off to some where in between wake and sleep. A dangerous place to be. This is the place where you could make things happen. Leave your body. Open doors to different levels of consciousness. There were definitely places she didn't want to go. Her own mind, she knew, was such a dark place…she wasn't sure if she'd find a way to come back again.  
  
But there was one place she could go before she had to rise and get ready for classes, into dreams.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They only had two more nights' of vacation, and Ginny wasn't very happy to be returning to Hogwarts. It would mean Draco has to have nightmares again, regular school schedules, and even more of a chance for them to get caught together.  
  
Stumbling a bit on the path Ginny tried to keep her mind in the present and not on the future. It was some time between morning and midnight, she wasn't sure exactly, and only the light of the new moon shone on the path she was walking.  
  
Virginia was looking for a port key that would carry her to this meeting place that Lucius had beforehand arranged. She just didn't know what it was, though he said she'd know when she saw it. His behavior lately had been very…curious. Surely he was in to good a mood to know about her not collecting. In fact she 'accidentally' left her crystal in her room tonight so she wouldn't have to explain things.  
  
A little while longer and she came to a stop, something had caught her eye. A shimmer. A glowing. Ginny walked toward the trunk of a large tree. In a small protruding branch hung a gold bracelet. It was beautiful, delicate…perfect. Though as she reached out to grab it and felt her body jerk forward Ginny wondered, 'Why is he giving me another gift? He hasn't done anything to me…'  
  
  
  
  
~~~Later That Night~~~  
  
  
  
  
She surveyed the room once more. It was a spacious apartment, some where she had never been before. With vaulted ceilings, cherry wood furniture and plush carpets she was impressed. Then again when did a Malfoy not take the time to impress.   
  
Their meeting was almost over and she was surprised he hadn't touched her yet. Usually a small feel up would have taken place by now. But he hadn't even glanced at her body, only the bracelet.  
  
"So tell me" Lucius began after a short pause, "How are you and my son."  
  
"Fine, I'm not in need of a new crystal Lucius, and the collecting-"  
  
"Not that, girl, I'm talking about something more…personal."  
  
Ginny stopped as she heard what he said. She also looked down, setting her glass on the short table in front of them. Her heart beat sped up as she knew just what he was inquiring.  
  
"What ever do you mean, sir?"  
  
Lucius sighed, and setting down his own glass came to stand in front of her lightly bringing her to her feet. He looked Ginny in the eyed and said, "Sex, precious. Have you let him shag you yet?." His voice was very calm with a hint of amusement.  
  
Virginia pulled back, "Why are we talking about this?" she asked irritably.   
  
"A source of mine has given me a few hints that lead me to believe that you have."  
  
There was no way she was going to call one of his informants a liar. She had to answer truthfuly but maybe he would let her go this once. "Yes…but I must get back Lucius…I have to leave." She did not like the look in his eyes…it was the look of greed, but also mixed with lust. A combination that never ended happily.   
  
"No, I don't think you will." He placed a pale hand on Ginny's upper arm, and as she tried to pull away he tightened his grip.   
  
"Lucius stop it immediately." She did not like this game any more. The way his touch was possessive…demanding. It was nothing like the trysts they'd shared before.  
  
"I took a potion, he didn't know I'd done it with any one else before." She blurted out.  
  
"Clever girl." He purred.   
  
Ginny shrunk back scared now more than ever. She only wanted Draco that way…no one else, it was different now. Sure Lucius has made advances and touched her even when she was unwilling…but he would not rape a young girl…he was not that evil…   
  
But as he struck her and shoved her to the ground Ginny doubted her own evaluation of this man.   
  
"Stop it Lucius! I had to play your sons little innocent slut and I don't want to play yours now!"  
  
She struggled, something she hadn't done against him in a long time, and he did not like this either. Once her clothes where on the floor her held her down. Just appraising her body. Sure, he'd touched her before, but some how it was different now, taking was so much better than getting it willingly…and to him she was stunning. Lucius had gotten around and ignored the fact that she was a Weasley and poor…how could he change that? So in his mind he might as well enjoy what resources there was available while he deliciously had them within his grasp…   
  
He thrust two fingers into Gin and she cried out, she wasn't ready for him. And Lucius may be cruel…but he still felt something for the girl, he didn't want to tare her. She knew what he was going to do, and as she felt his fingers in her she struggled even more. She didn't want this, not from him any more. She moved again then cried out as slapped her.   
  
"Quiet down girl." She did relax, what more could she do? And she thought if she moved again he would hit her harder. Virginia was not that fond of pain. Though as he took her most sensitive part between his teeth she did scream. Lucius liked to cause pain…he'd practically made it a hobby of his, so why was she surprised he'd want to enter such things in foreplay?   
  
And as soon as he'd gotten what he wanted, and tasted more of her body he twisted her nipple slightly and said, "Beg for it."   
  
"No." it was only a whimper, but still she refused.   
  
He twisted harder and she cried out. "Beg for it Virginia, tell me you want it…tell me sweet one…" Lucius then bent down and bit her where the neck meets the shoulder leaving a mark. As she did not comply with his demand he bit her harder on the chest, continuing to other places and stayed to work the sore spots.   
  
She didn't know how much of this she could take…it was bad enough he was using her like this. It wasn't until he sighed after getting no response to causing her pain in sensitive areas that he took off his belt. Flashbacks of Draco's nightmares came to her, images played unwillingly in her mind-of Lucius' belt slicing into the young boy's back, thighs, and ass. The blood flowed, and the boy's muffled screams could be heard through out the manor. He'd always start out with whipping him with the buckle then maybe going on to other things, belts with stones in them, or using his cane.   
  
And so with this in mind she gave in, the sooner the better. Less marks and less time spent with him.   
  
"Please…" She began, but her voice died off.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
Her voice was small, shaking, and almost a whisper. "Please...fuck me…"   
  
"Beg for it sweetling, I want to hear you. Louder." A harsh slap convinced her she'd better say it louder.   
  
She looked him in the eyes and used her best innocent voice she could muster at the moment. "/Please/? Lucius...Please? I'm begging you." Ginny knew from Draco's dreams and other encounters with him he liked control, the fact that he wants her to beg didn't really surprise her that much. As his hands moved again she added a moan for good measure. "Oh God Lucius."   
  
That was all he needed as he unbuttoned his pants.   
  
And later on, as he moved extremely rough above her body while she lay there trying to block out everything, she remembered the nights with Draco. Would he be like this when he was older? Not caring for his partner? Would he treat her like this? But what she feared most was he would not care for her. But still she had to remind her self…there was no future for them, there could never be.   
  
  
  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" She could tell he wasn't happy to see her.   
  
"Oh...nothing. Just dropped in to say hello. Where are your manners?" Katia started to walk around the room, looking at things and running her nimble fingers over every ledge.   
  
"Sorry, would you /please/ get the fuck out of my room then?" Draco had sat up on the bed as soon as she'd come in. His afternoon wasn't the most enjoyable as when he awoke Ginny had already left, and now Katia Zabini was in his private chambers.  
  
The girl wasn't amused by his humor. "I had the most interesting talk with my brother a little bit ago. Don't you wish to know what it was about?" She turned to face him.   
  
"No, not interested. Now leave."   
  
She came near him and sat on the bed; he abruptly shot up and walked to the other side of the room. Draco only had boxers on so he searched for some more clothing to cover him self with. As if nothing had happened Katia continued, "Turns out my brother has a thing for your whore."   
  
Draco's eyes flashed, "She is /not/-"   
  
"Yes Draco, she is." Her voice was calm but sharp. "Why don't you just ask your father?" She took on an amused look at his shocked face.   
  
"You think she doesn't have an ulterior motive for wanting in your bed? Think about it, boy. She's longed for your money all along. That necklace of hers was a gift from Lucius -what? Thought one of her brothers gave it to her?" She stood up from the bed and walked over to him. His face was more pale than usual. "He gave her gifts but she could never truly want him, or fully be his…so why not go for his son, better looking when you think about it and easier convinced to let himself be roped in. You're more likely to be gullible now aren't you?"   
  
He'd never asked questions about her pitiful state of finances in her family, yet her wide collection of expensive jewelry and small gifts. It was never an issue to be on his mind. 'That jewelry could be from any where. Kat is just unbalanced…yes, she's just jealous. He'd have to warn Blaise about his little sisters far fetched plans. No way in hell would his Ginny even /think/ about having sex with Lucius. Her accusation was just ridiculous…'  
  
"That's bullshit, Katia. I never thought you'd sink low enough to try and convince me my girlfriend goes out and shags my own father." Draco wasn't even sure how she knew about him and Ginny, and at this point he didn't care. All he had on his mind to do next though was the beginnings of an obliviate spell and hopefully she hadn't told any one else who he was dating.  
  
Meanwhile Katia was scowling; she did not enjoy being called a liar. "I have /proof/ Malfoy."  
  
Draco slipped on some jeans, and was reaching for a T-shirt (Wizard brand of course) when he heard her last statement, probably trying to convince him of some conspiracy involving his girlfriend and father…she was obviously a lunatic if she herself believed it. But he sighed and decided he would amuse her, just this once, and then talk to his father about how his future bride had, no doubt, gone nutters.  
  
"Alright, show your 'proof', that is if you have any, then get the bloody hell out of my room."   
  
Though he didn't like her reaction to his proposition. He'd expected her to throw a bit of a fit then get out…instead she held up to him an envelope. She held it out innocently swinging her feet over the bedside and looking up at him with doe eyes. "I'm not going to bite love." She waved the envelope a bit, "Go on, have a peek."  
  
His blood ran cold for a second. But, wait, what was he afraid of? It was probably nothing, and to show her he knew she was a liar he called her bluff. Striding over the bed, shirt forgotten, he snatched the letter from her hand and took a step back or so to examine what was inside.  
  
Pictures. Pictures and pages of typing.  
  
Not very many, but then again those very few got their point across. Lewd, pornographic pictures of a man and a much younger girl. A blonde man and a red headed girl to be exact.   
  
He skimmed the paperwork as well, no longer wanting to see the moving pictures, words from the page jumped out at him.  
  
"….Virginia Ann Weasley….years old, born in Bristol, hobbies……Lucius Malfoy, active agent, sponsor to: Virginia Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Eric Montoga, Adam….Observation between Virginia Weasley and Lucius Malfoy…relationship of the sexual nature…for months now both have shown no…my conclusion is 54.6 regulation breech…" In the back of his head Draco decoded the numbers, 54.6 was a section of the conduct book, chapter 54, line 6. 'Inappropriate behavior with senior officers, and or sponsor'.  
  
As Katia saw his reaction she knew her plan would work. She'd also have to remember to thank her darling brother for keeping a very close eye on this Virginia girl, either as an obsession or an assignment she wasn't sure, but him leaving his information lying about in a locked and spelled cabinet was no way to store things safely. It took all her will power not to giggle. She'd known about Ginny and Draco for a long while, she'd been there that night they just laid beneath the stars together and talked all night on the Quidditch Pitch. She wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying but she knew it was probably lively conversation, being so comfortable with eachother it must have been something they'd shared before…it was romantic, and their chemistry together was magnetic…that was why she had to destroy this bond between them. Because Draco was hers, and only hers. Following around the little bint had paid off, it was even shocking to see what she really did on her spare time…but perfect for her plan.   
  
"What do you want….I…I don't kn-….why are you doing this?" His voice was shaking slightly.  
  
"Why, I want you, silly." Katia was shorter than he was, but she stood and made her way towards him, her hands creeping along his belt. She placed small kisses along his neck and whispered, "Be with me, get back at her, she's betrayed you Draco…I would never hurt you in such a way…" Her small hands encircled him in his trousers and he groaned.   
  
Her magic was already beginning to gnaw away at his self-control. Who says you need a wand to do a spell? Katia wasn't as 'lucky' as her brother to get infected by the werewolf gene, from her fathers side, at a young age…she had to find a way to get her parents attention, something that would make her stand out. Mind control worked best, for the attention, a sure way that she got more allowance than Blaise, never got blamed for anything, and of course to be the top of her class…sex was no different, though what boy would pass up a shag? Draco just needed some encouragement…  
  
But as she unzipped his pants she found he was stronger than she thought, resisting what she had to offer.  
  
"No." One word, it was all he could manage. It was like his brain was filled with fog, and he could only see certain things. Ginny. Lucius. Ginny and himself intertwined on his bed. Lucius raping him. Ginny smiling. Him and Blaise in the train compartment. Lucius. Lucius touching Ginny in ways he thought he was her first…   
  
Draco was in a slight shock actually, it was like everything had fallen away. And then he didn't care any more. He let her lead him to the bed and push him down. He watched as she climbed on top of him, was patient as she undid more of his buttons while his hands had already taken off her top and were exploring her skin. He gasped as he entered her, and was filled with lust as she moved her body up and down for him.   
  
He was willing to do this with her, wanting it now. After all it was meant to be, wasn't it? Virginia…who was Virginia to him now? No one. That name was gone now, and a comfortable numb spot had taken its place.   
  
Her set pace wasn't fast enough for him, he was in the mood to be a bit forceful. After all, she did want this; she'd have to get used to it.   
  
Draco rolled over so she was beneath him, and pinned her hands tightly. She smiled up at him, "I know how you want it, if I remember correctly. And it's fine, I love it rough."   
  
One last thought came to him before he went back to enjoying this mindless sex; 'Maybe she wasn't as innocent and childlike as I first thought…'   
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
Something had happened, she wasn't sure what. After she'd come back from her meeting, she found Draco sprawled out on the bed, asleep. The room smelled of sex and sweat. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he'd been up to. Alright, so she hadn't been a saint, or even faithful to him…but this hurt more than imaginable. It wasn't as if she /wanted/ to do what she had done. And before with Lucius…she hadn't known she'd get so involved in her work.  
  
But what was done, was done. And so she packed up what little things she did have in his dorm; a few articles of clothing, a pair of earrings, her shampoo and conditioner. It wasn't like she was moving in, she just left her belongings over often and it wasn't as if she was planning on getting up leaving him forever; like she was doing now.  
  
Ginny wished he would just wake up and confront her. Make her angry…make her cry…but he did not. Draco's chest rose and fell softly, peacefully. Another girl had given him that, not her, so maybe he could live with out her by his side. Shaking her head, and saying 'stupid' repeatedly in her head, Virginia turned and left; closing the door with a soft click.  
  
Everything was changed now.   
  
She couldn't go back to either side.  
  
She was nobody's.  
  
And as she watched the rolling hills from the comfortably train compartment she thought about all the things she should have done differently, better. She should have done the things any normal person would have done: stayed away from Draco Malfoy, screamed and slapped Harry to hell when he first touched her, socialized…she hadn't done any of those things, and now look at her. Nothing was left, nothing worth salvaging.  
  
Ginny's depression had hit a new low and not wanting any one to notice, because by this point she was to tired and feeling sick to put on a face for every one, she just closed her eyes and drifted. Her mind wandered through scenarios, happy ones, and sad ones. Then memories came to her and she couldn't help but remember only him…  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
*some time in the past*  
  
  
  
  
"What do you plan on doing when we finally get out of this bloody school?" He'd asked her once.  
  
Thinking carefully she replied, "I don't know exactly. I've always wanted to move out and get my own flat...maybe move out of the country...like I said I don't know. What about you, Draco, what are you going to do?"  
  
He replied instantly. "Wait for you."   
  
Ginny smiled and snuggled closer, she loved answers like that.   
  
"But between then and now I'll probably...I don't know, teach I guess. Yeah, teaching sounds like fun."  
  
"Oh great, you can be Snapes potion assistant. Which I have no problem with as long as you promise to wash your hair every day."  
  
With a smirk he countered with "Thank you, I'm glad to know you have such faith in my knowledge and practice of hygiene." His chuckle rumbled deep in his chest.  
  
"shhhhh." Ginny wanted them to be quiet now, she was listening.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Shhhh, I want to hear you." Scooting her head off of his shoulder to a more comfortable postiion coving part of his chest. She could hear his heart beat. Ginny ran her hand slowly over his chest and settled over a patch of flesh above his collar bone where she could feel the blood pumping through him. Her touch made him shiver.  
  
"Your heart" she said finally "I wanted to hear it. It reminds me..."  
  
When her voice faded he nudged her a bit. "Reminds you of what?"  
  
'That you're real', she answered in her own mind. 'That maybe if I can feel and hear your heart beat you won't disapear from me.'  
  
"Nothing." she answered, then kissed him   
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
She wanted to show him somthing she'd never shown any one else, "You have to keep quiet about this, alright? No one can know."   
  
He nodded, "Who am I going to tell?"   
  
She was rummaging in her trunk now, looking for something, occasionally throwing a piece of clothing over her shoulder. A few minutes later she pulled out a beautiful, black wooden carved box. The wood was to dark to see what picture decorated it, but to him it was still beautiful.   
  
"Here, this is what I'm collecting." She opened the box and inside it was lined with red velvet. There were three things placed and centered in the box, with indentations as to where they should be set down in. On the far left there was a glass vile filled with silver liquid, in the middle sat Ginny's pendant. And to the right was a small book, not very thick and a bit smaller than his hand. It book looked aged and weathered as the title and author was rubbed away.   
  
"Wha…? Is that what I think it is." He was pointing to the vial.   
  
"Yes, unicorn's blood. I've two more hidden in my trunk, but this one is from a baby, it's unpolluted by any influence that way."   
  
Draco was still staring at the vial, "You do know that you'll be curses for slaying a unicorn, something that is so pure? This might have been the stupidest thing you've ever done Weasely, you might as well roll over and die now."   
  
Ginny snorted, "Right, like I'd be stupid enough to do such a thing. I asked them for it."   
  
He gave her a questioning look.   
  
"What I meant was, I asked them to give me some of their blood. I didn't kill them for it. That would be such a waste, only needing a few tables spoons and getting buckets full, honestly Malfoy you don't think…"   
  
"Oh shut up." He scowled, "What about the book? What's that for."   
  
"Oh this," she held it up, "Is for /me/. And only me, so there for /you/ don't get to read it." She smirked.   
  
"That's not very fair is it? I could just take it from you, you know." He grinned slightly.   
  
"Probably…but you'd regret doing so."   
  
Some how he knew she wasn't joking, and the subject was dropped.   
  
  
  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Ginny?"   
  
Virginia was awoken out of her daze by a voice. The few precious memories she'd been replaying in her head slipped away and she had no choice now but to respond to the voice.  
  
"What is it?" She yawned.  
  
"Do you want to go to the head of the train with me? I'm going to get more snacks."   
  
Lately Harry had been a bit more respectful of her boundaries, not just automatically think he's entitled to a feel. All during the trip he practically left her alone. She thought he'd found some one new to dote on, and he had, but he missed her.  
  
"Sure. We won't be gone long you two, try to stay out of trouble." Hermione smiled, and Ron snorted in response then went back to reading a book on Quidditch. Harry helped her stand and they left the compartment.  
  
"I lied you know." Harry said out of the blue as they made their way down the narrow hall.   
  
"Huh?" she looked over to him for an explanation, and stopped walking. "What do you mean you lied, about what?"  
  
"I…I just, Gin, I know I haven't treated you the best that you deserve in the past. I went through some stuff, but still that is no excuse at all…and I'm sorry. Alright?"  
  
"Um…ok. What is this all about?" They continued to walk but at a slower pace.  
  
"I've been worried about you is all. You've been distant, not showing up for meals, not coming back to your dorm at night…"  
  
"How would you bloody know?!"   
  
"I tried to find you once, and you were no where, it was like you disappeared. I hadn't told Ron because I thought you were just looking for some space. But when you came back…it was like…your eyes were dead Gin, no one was home- kind of a feeling was what I got from you." There was a long pause.   
  
He was right, and she knew it. She'd been walking about like a zombie after she'd returned her things to her room. What else could she do, go hopping about like a bloody rabbit with sickening cheer..?  
  
"I'm…I'm fine Harry really…" Ginny let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.  
  
"I know you're not. How can you just tell me you aren't?! I can bloody well see it. Is it…is it something I did?" This question had been eating away at him since it first entered his mind, but he had to ask, he had to know.  
  
"No, it had nothing to do with you alright?"   
  
Harry stopped suddenly and hugged her, just drew her to him and held her while stroking her hair. "Is there anything I can do then? Anything?"  
  
She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Everything will be ok soon, I promise. And, no, there isn't anything you can do…there isn't really anything any one can do for me right now. But don't worry."   
  
They continued walking in comfortable silence and when the compartment for the witch with a snack cart came up Ginny offered to stay outside and wait for him, it looked to be quite crowded.  
  
She didn't see /him/ until it was too late, and then there was no avoiding it. Maybe it wouldn't have bothered her so much if he was alone…but he wasn't.  
  
"Look what we have here boys…a lost little girl."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
p.s. this isn't proof read, and I haven't even read it all the way through…I just needed it posted and out of the way. And, I found a clever way to make Ginny into "Uber Slut Gin" with out having to go back and rewrite another chapter...kind of cool, huh? Please review so I know it was worth my while ^_^   
  
UpDtes: Go read (and hopefully review) my new fic on this account called "I Have No Reason", it is a companion piece to 'The Collector' AND I put my web site back up again. (You can get the address from my profile; it'll tell you where to go exactly. Or you can email me for it.) Mostly what's on there is a few new 'Hot Topics', more Cd and book reviews, and of course my new page 'what the hell is she doing now' which will give you updates on stories and hints for my new works. Please check it out.  
  
  
  
Wind and Ashes 


	16. Hurt

Notes: Ok I'm finally starting to wrap up this fic! Yay, go me. I've tried to rewrite chapters to make it better, length and content wise…but it just doesn't want to budge out of the 'lame category'…yeah I know my writing isn't the best. So sorry, up to this point. But I must say…I did a damn good job on this chapter *grins*  
  
Ok, now a warning: Time skips in this chapter, it's going to span over a few weeks or so. There are a few hints telling you that but they aren't as obvious as in my other writings. And oh, chap 17 is already more than half way written, I might need reviews to finish it though…lots of reviews makes me write faster…*grins evilly*  
  
-Dimi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes. "I am not a little girl." Her teeth were clenched, and her fists tightened.  
  
It was like some unspoken agreement, an invisible contract. It was all broken, their relationship, what trust they had…and neither really knew why…they just both knew things couldn't be the same any more. As a result Ginny now had to suffer with the old Malfoy back, the one she hadn't seen in a very long time. It was like a slap in the face.  
  
"No, I guess you aren't any more." His eyes traveled her body and she took a small step back. What was this he was pulling?  
  
Some one from his side piped up, an older boy. "No, she isn't, nice little girls aren't prossies, now are they?" a roar of laughter erupted and made a deafening buzz in her ears.  
  
He told…that bastard /told/ them what they'd done together. And by the boyish grin on his face he'd told it down to every last detail.  
  
"You son of a…"   
  
But Malfoy stopped her. "Now, now, no need for such language. And I must correct you David…" for a second she thought she had hope…and then he finished his sentence… "There was no money involved. She's just a slag."  
  
More laughter bounced off the ceiling, making it louder than she could stand. She turned to leave but a hand caught her arm and spun her back around.  
  
"Where are you off to love, we only want a bit."  
  
"Yes, come on, it's not like you mind."  
  
"Don't worry, Draco told us all how you did him up nice, can't we have a turn then?"  
  
A hand rested on her hip, and another started groping up her side. More hands and it was like she was drowning in people. The hall was so crowded. And then there was shouting. A spell cast and hit a few Slytherins, Ginny got away as quick as she could. Which wasn't far, but right into Harry who had cast the spell.  
  
An argument had started, and a few punches thrown. Nothing settled down until a prefect came along, though it was only Blaise so of course the Slytherins came off with no punishment at all.  
  
But Ginny was in more of shock than anything. At what Draco had actually done to her, it wasn't as if he told them directly to molest her (at least she hoped not). He did look a bit surprised, though that could have been a glance of amusement, and didn't move to stop it.   
  
One thing she did remember though was the thing he said as she brushed past him.  
  
'You'd do good to stay away from me, Weasley; you'd stay away from the whole lot of us if you know what's right.'   
  
Harry had almost punched him. And then the questions came.  
  
'What happened?' 'I was only gone for a second what did they do?!' 'Are you ok, did they hurt you?' 'It was Malfoy who started it all wasn't it?' 'Why aren't you answering!?'  
  
At his last question she just gave him a weary glance. "Can we get me some water?" was her only response.   
  
Harry muttered, "Sure, Sure." Both made it to the lavatory, and he got her a small paper cup of water.   
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"I….I don't know. Malfoy, with his friends…they wouldn't leave me alone. Just being a prat is all."  
  
"He hasn't done anything in a long while…I bet he was just itching to try something."  
  
'Poor Harry.' Virginia thought, 'If only he knew.' Draco had been right in all his words…though she wished he would have left out the public audience, and lewd advances.  
  
She leaned her head against his chest and took a deep breath. "I don't want to go back to Ron and Mione…they'll know something's up, and I just need to rest for a moment. Can we find another compartment that I can lye down in?"  
  
"Sure, Gin, of course. We'll just say it took longer than expected and we were tired. Ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
It wasn't until the compartment door was securely locked that she let the tears fall.  
  
  
*  
  
  
School days past, coming and going, but to Ginny they might as well have been one long day. Time blurred and it was like being under some kind of a trance. Though some events did breakup this time warp in her mind. Staring at Draco during meals for instance. This was not technically a high light of the day, and it wasn't as if she looked forward to these times, but she couldn't help feel her heart give a small jerk every time he drifted off into though, a lofty expression adorning his face. A few times he did happen to look up and Virginia didn't look away. Soon, Draco stopped coming to meals. It was like that, at first, if she walked down a certain hall to get to a class and he to had to do the same- he would change his course, walk twice as long just incase of a chance encounter.   
  
He was definitely avoiding her, though that hadn't stopped him from running his mouth off to his mates. But she could live with that. While a lonely feeling settled in her chest, Draco felt like he was drowning.  
  
Every where he went he saw her. His fists would clench if he saw any kind of red, a red sweater, red hair (not even on a Weasley), a red scarf; anything, it didn't matter. This, what ever it was inside him, hounding him to go find Her, get down on both knees and beg for forgiveness was starting to crack down on him. Mostly the feelings of adornment turned into bitter hatred for her, and in some ways not. He wasn't even sure any more; he wasn't even sure it mattered, really. And why should it. She was happy being a slut, and he could just fuck another red head until this unhealthy infatuation passed.  
  
'And when had this all started?' Draco had wondered once when being forced to duck into an alcove trying to avoid Ginny. 'God, I can't even remember why any more.' It was like a pencil eraser smudging away memories; some things were almost a blur. It took all of his strength just to get through classes and tests, let alone reminisce where 'it all went wrong'.  
  
And maybe that was his problem, maybe he spent too much time analyzing things; things about her and himself; memories he hadn't thought of since the few weeks ago, a time when he was happy with a girl for the first time in his life. And then came the time when anger and confusion made him see red.   
  
This was /her/ fault. She came to him, blackmailed him into this and now he was…he was….stuck. Yes that was the word, stuck. Stuck on her, on everything about her. It got so bad Draco just wanted to find out what was pulling him toward her constantly and cut it out of him, remove it from his system so that one day he might forget; he might be able to move on and forget her. Forget every one. His father, Potter, Weasley (both of them!), Voldermort….every bloody one of them…  
  
Yes, he wanted to blame her; blame this little girl for everything that had twisted his already fucked up life into more turmoil. His rational mind told him he shouldn't; it wasn't her fault…not really. But something else snarled in him, '/Yes/ it /is/ her fault…and if she started it, she can stop it to…!'  
  
  
  
*  
  
"Why are you following me?" she hissed at him.   
  
"I wasn't! Why are you following me?!"   
  
"Don't be ridiculous! I signed up for this classroom to practice my spells in. What are YOU doing here?" Virginia crossed her arms, and waited impatiently. 'His excuse had better be good.'  
  
"You are such a fucking liar Weasley, /I/ reserved this room so I could do my potions assignment." Draco wore a smug look of triumph knowing that he was fully right. Well, they both were but neither knew that.  
  
"Bull shit, my names on the list." Striding across the room Ginny took the dusty book and flipped it open to the most recent page of logs. Her name was written next to the appropriate time and so she put the book down, pointing to it and said, "See. Now can you please get out of my sight!?"  
  
Draco did see her name, yet he also saw, as he leaned closer that his name was below hers…scheduled in for the exact same time block. These last few days fate has been taking it upon her self to cause trouble between them. Little tricks like this had been happening all through out their past few school days.   
  
"My names above yours which mean I should get the room." Ginny informed him.  
  
Draco, stepping back away from her, thought otherwise. "No way, go to another class room and practice."  
  
"I /need/ this room Malfoy! Why don't you go to the dungeons, this doesn't even have the proper facilities for potions!"  
  
"You can't even afford fairly useable potion supplies, what would you know about it?"  
  
"Oh, quit your taunts and /grow up/ Draconis. Get some new material while you're at it." The comment was tossed over her shoulder as she turned to unpack her book bag.  
  
He was about to retaliate when he stopped to peer over her shoulder. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm getting ready to work on my charms homework, and I can only assume /you/ are leaving. Now. Preferably." She hadn't even look at him.  
  
"I'm not going any where. Why don't you get out of here, I can't even stand the bloody sight of you. Fucking Slag." The last bit was said in an undertone but loud enough for her to hear him.  
  
"Don't even bring that up now, Malfoy. The deal is ruined so why don't you just drop it."  
  
"Oh, so now it's no big deal to be fucking a man twice your bloody age, not to mention he happened to be your boy friends father. How fucked up is /that/ Ginny, you tell me." He was facing her, but she wasn't facing him. Now though she turned slowly with a look of pure hatred on her face, along with slight confusion. How had he known?  
  
"What.." for a moment she lost her voice, but continued on with her query. "What are you talking about." And he might have believed her ignorance if her voice hadn't shook. Now he had her, they could hash it all out right here and now and he could finally find out what the hell happened exactly.   
  
"Don't play that game with me Weasley, you fucked him. You fucked him, and me, and from what I hear potter as well. Who else did you go after, huh? Oh yes, and there was Zabini too, wasn't there?"  
  
"Shut up!" she was shaking. Was this karma, coming back to haunt her? The things she'd done…she just wanted to leave them behind her now, but he had to dredge up all this…all this /shit/ she'd tried to run from.  
  
"Shut up now, you don't know what you're talking about…and, and I don't know who told you but they're lying."  
  
"Some how I doubt that, you stupid chit. Blaise knew as well, he had a file and everything. Obviously you weren't untraceable in your…actions."  
  
"No…we are not talking about this." By now she was shoving her book back into her back haphazardly. Not caring when her ink bottle fell to the ground, shattering into a million pieces. The ink ran across the floor…for a moment she thought of blood. A flashback of the stained glass shadow reaching, stretching across the floor bathing everything in red. But now, now the blood was…black.  
  
A hand touched her arm and she jumped emitting a small scream. "Don't bloody touch me, bastard." She continued to gather her bearings while putting her bag over her shoulder, but he wouldn't let go.  
  
"What?!" she yelled at him when he would not release her arm, let her leave and find someplace safe, despite the fact that she was pulling almost violently. "What do you want from me now?!"  
  
He grabbed both her shoulders and shook them roughly. "Don't you see what you've done to me? This shouldn't be real….what I'm feeling shouldn't be inside me…and it is all entirely your fault." His emphasis on the last word was accompanied with another jerk of her shoulders.  
  
"Stop it, your hurting me." She said in a small voice, flat, holding almost no emotion. It was her eyes that spoke to him then, her silent pleading reached into his chest and made his heart ache with guilt more than her words ever could.  
  
His eyes softened for a moment, but the moment passed. "So what if I am, is this what you were talking about? How love can hurt you?" he leaned for ward, his lips brushing against her ear, his hands imprinting deep bruises on her upper arms, and his voice dropping an octave as he asked, "Are you hurting enough Ginny?"  
  
She only let out her breath, having held it in anticipation. But she did not answer him, not directly; Virginia only applied more pressure with her hands against his chest, wanting to push him away.  
  
"What ever you have done to me," he continued in a harsh tone, "I want you to take it back, bloody well make it STOP."  
  
"I CAN'T!" she finally burst into tears, hitting him repeatedly. "I can't, I can't, I can't. Don't you think I've tried?! That I'm not suffering along with you?! God damn it Draco, how can you be so fucking selfish?!"  
  
He shoved her back against the desk, not being able to handle any contact with her right now.  
  
"This has to stop Virginia." His voice almost cracked as he said her name, and as he glanced at her his look of being wounded was heart breaking. This was killing him. He mentally pulled him self together, taking a deep breath. "This has to stop." He said again, softer this time, almost to himself. But she'd heard him.  
  
"Alright.", was her reply. And she knew what he meant. This dancing around each other, this silent game of 'you're here so I can't be'. Both were sick of it, but neither wanted to confront the other.  
  
  
He hadn't seen her tears, or heard her sobs. As he turned away the only thing he had heard was the click of the door shutting behind her.   
  
'Good', she thought, 'This will just make things easier for me, as well as him, when he finds out.' But her mental speech was meaningless; there was no true feeling behind her words.  
  
"Will this never ending guilt be lifted, or will I always have to suffer?" she mumbled to her self.  
  
She was always getting in the way, toying with peoples lives, although toying wouldn't quite be the word she'd choose. She was a puppet just like every one else, only, over time, her strings had just been passed from one puppeteer to the next.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shhhh, just sleep." She ran her hands through his hair softly, massaging his scalp lovingly. He looked into her browns eyes, they were shining with tears, but she only said, "Close your eyes." Then the voice drifted away.  
  
Draco sat up with a start. His breathing was heavy; there was a cold sweat on his brow.  
  
"Damn her." He mumbled as he laid awake, waiting for dawn. There was no way he was going to get any sleep tonight.  
  
  
  
  
"I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from me."  
  
Ginny looked up from the large book she was reading, it rested on her lap but was so tall she had to crane her neck to look over the dusty volume.  
  
'The retelling of Greek myth' its title read.  
  
After taking in his appearance, slightly disheveled and tiresome, she set down her book and answered, "I haven't been near you, literally. Avoiding you would be the right words for it, and if my short term memory isn't as bad as I think it is, then it would be correct to say we both remember that /you/ approached /me/ just now."  
  
Her eyes slanted at him, clearly asking for an explanation for such an attitude when approaching her. Especially now, hadn't they just agreed a week ago that they would leave each other be no matter what.  
  
In truth he wasn't as angry as he sounded, but couldn't help pass up the opportunity for his eyes to drink her in, every detail imprinted itself in his mind. It was true, she had been avoiding him, in fact she'd done such an excellent job of 'keeping the fuck away from him' he was almost sad that he'd said it…../almost/.  
  
Leaning forward, one hand on each of the two arm rests, he went on to explain.  
  
"I want you out of my head, witch. Stay away from me, me and my dreams." Her eyes widened slightly. "Thought I wouldn't notice? Well, you've had your sick fun with what I had to tell you…but that's over. Just let it be, you stupid little bitch."  
  
His words were harsh, but a new anger was rising with in him. He hadn't had night mare for so long it took him until last night to notice their absence. She must have been in his mind all along, and that fact alone sent fire through him.  
  
His face was level with hers, and the look in her eyes he knew well, it was one of calculation, of weighing in her head exactly what was going to come out of her mouth.  
  
But he wasn't prepared for what she said next.  
  
A conniving smile reached her lips a smirk that had a certain 'I Win' look to it, a mocking tone "Sure Malfoy," her tone was casual, "what ever you want. You know, I always thought you got off on reliving those little fuck fests you had with your father. I bet it gets you all hard just thinking about it."   
  
It took Ginny a second to realize that he'd actually backhanded her. Just the thought of him following through with such and act shocked her. It also took another moment to find that he was pressing her into the chair, and that a hand was closing around her throat. He'd knocked the book out of her lap and leaned in more intensely.  
  
"You damn well know…..how could you…….fucking bitch," was all he could come up with. "Do you want to know what it feels like to go through what I've gone through, Weasley?" his hand closed tighter around her neck and her doe eyes became wide. The thoughts, 'Maybe that wasn't the best response.' went through her head a few times But then no thoughts came to her, she was scared; positively terrified, Ginny had never seen him like this, so, out of control.  
  
'The innocence behind them was fake', he told himself. 'Don't truly look at her, and this will be much easier.'  
  
"Would my point be made much clearer if I were to rape you? Beat you? /Torture/ you? I've only showed you the basics Virginia, how would you like to be tied up and fucked five ways from Sunday?"  
  
Virginia knew she'd gone too far, even though she thought over what she was going to say beforehand she still was spiteful as a child because of his behavior earlier. But as he looked down at her, that wild look in his eyes made her stomach turn.   
  
Draco's mind was racing. Her words….her words were like pieces of glass slashing his skin. It caused pain unimaginable.   
  
And what could he do to put things back into balance?   
  
But hurt some one else just as badly, if not worse, of course.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	17. The Promised Power

.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco shoved a knee between her legs roughly, and the look of fear on her face was something he practically fed off of. When he felt her building power in her mind, getting ready to distract him or strike a mental blow, he slapped her across the face.  
  
"Stop it." He said, as if this situation was an every occurrence.  
  
Screaming wasn't an option, he barely left off enough pressure for her to breathe let alone draw a proper breath. Her hands had immediately gone up to help loosen his grip on her neck, if she let go she was sure he wouldn't let her have much air at all.  
  
"Let's see Ginny…" his free hand unbuttoned the top button of her blouse. "Where should we begin…" two more buttons undone. "…do you want it exactly how I had it, or would a nice dry fuck in your cunt do just as good? Maybe both? Right here on the table I could have you…and no one would hear you scream"  
  
How calm he was about what he suggested made her panic more than ever inside. But he was right. The corner, her secluded corner was far enough out of the way that it could hardly be considered part of the library any more- that was why she liked it.  
  
Her eyes watered, but Ginny couldn't help it, and as his hand dipped into her blouse pulling down the fabric of her bra and running his nails of the sensitive skin she couldn't help one last comment…  
  
"You're loving this, aren't you?" she ground out in a hoarse whisper, "And you know why? Because you truly are your fathers' son."  
  
He stopped for a moment, not looking at her, but his hands didn't explore more of her and his grip loosened slightly. Had he really been thinking of hurting her in this way…? It wasn't as if he felt no animosity towards her any more, no, he still wanted her to hurt…just not like this. Draco shivered remembering what he'd gone through in un-detailed accounts. How could he have even threatened such a thing? It was like having been diving and only now coming up for air…he didn't feel like him self any more, this wasn't him.  
  
He looked at his hands, mulling things over in his mind. He released her totally a few seconds later and backed up. When he felt a book table behind him he sat down upon it, still staring at his hands, like they had a mind of their own and he couldn't stop them from touching her before.  
  
"Oh, god. Oh, god." He muttered.  
  
Gasping for breath and rearranging her clothing Ginny wasn't sure what to do. If she got up and bolted would he reach for her, changing his mind about having her? The only exit was passed him and it wasn't as if she could just hide in a dark corner. The area was very remote and almost claustrophobic for some people, she like it that way, but that also meant there wasn't much room…  
  
"I'm not safe, Virginia…" it took her a second to figure out what he'd said as he was still looking at his hands, his words, mumbled. "I can't…I can't let anything happen to you…but I can't even protect you from my self any more…"  
  
He finally dared to look up at her, but quickly looked away. He'd taken note of the already forming bruises around her neck, and she wore short sleeves but he was sure there were more bruises on her arms as well.  
  
When he looked up again the chair was empty and he could hear her shoes clicking against the hard floor. She had ran from him, but what had he expected? For her to hold him, kiss him….tell him she forgave him?  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
'It was time now', Ginny thought. This wasn't part of the plan but she was scared now, not really sure what to do and shaken, very shaken. 'This is right', she assured her self one more time. It was what she had to do, and she knew it….so why where her hands shaking so badly?  
  
'No matter.' Shrugging off any doubts she may have been hiding Ginny took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It must have been hours later that she finally reached what she was looking for in her mindful meditation. The Source.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
The voices rose around her, falling, then rising again. Her body unconsciously started to rock back and forth, falling into rhythm…falling onto deeper planes. No longer feeling her body, and with her eyes closed she could only now see the essence of everything. The power, the core of what was in the room, what was beyond the room and what lay beyond that.   
  
Everything had energy, like a signature all energies were different, no matter how subtle and whether people (witch or no) could tell or not, didn't change that fact.   
  
'Focus' her inner voice whispered. 'Call to Her and she will come.'  
  
After some time there was a reply.   
  
"And so I am here child." That voice was not her own creation, though she recognized it. She recognized it from those long nights in the forest that she'd lay there, crying sometimes, over what she had done…all the horrible things she had done. And the woman one day appeared, held her; whispering soothing things.  
  
"Mother?" she did not speak aloud, and doubted that the voice came from an actual body, a person of flesh. They could talk with out spoken words.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you know why I call you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And will you help?" the fact that this was her mental voice was probably the only reason it wasn't cracking with all of her tears unshed or trembling with the after math of Draco's hands. "I have laid my plans mother, I have worked for my goal and now that goal is slipping…but I have a new plan…a better plan. You can help me, I know you can."  
  
There was a slight pause. "There are many things I can do child, and a few will begin with the whelp that dare lay his hands on my daughter."  
  
"NO!...no, mother, that will not be necessary."  
  
The Being sat down beside her, at least in some form. Ginny could see her in her minds eye. Like golden shimmering light, such a contrast to Ginny's own crimson, and, as she reached out further through each level of the school, to Draco's own silver with black curling around the edges, like flame. She, truly, was the only one untainted, The Lady.  
  
"He will suffer enough from what I am going to do; it is not him that needs dealing with. Truly any man, no matter how much power he has been endowed, or has stolen, no matter how much talent he was born with can not measure up to your Mysteries. They are, Lady, truly immeasurable in power, and with your help I can surely bring this powerful man, who has done me wrong, to his knees…"  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
Later that night, when Ginny awoke from her trance, it could have been hours, minutes, days, but the sun had only just set. She had started at 11 that morning. Slowly stretching all of her cramped muscles, she stood and flipped the off switch on the portable Wizarding cd player, the soothing chant immediately stopped. Chants, things with rhythm (any music with the right tone) could put her in a trance.  
  
And now she had the knowledge she wanted, the promised power…and definitely the motivation.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	18. It Ends

* * *

Shutting the door behind her softly Virginia Weasley entered Draco Malfoy's private chambers. For once he was alone in bed, having fallen asleep reading a book. Wearing jeans (wizarding brand no doubt) and a thin, almost translucent, white T-Shirt she suspected he had been in here all day, maybe his one trip to visit her in the library were his only plans. Her step faltered at the sight of him, almost innocent in his sleep, he held that boyish quality that, at times when he needed it, made him so charming. He was beautiful…there was no other word for it, none that she could think of any way.  
  
About to turn around and fail to follow through with her plan, she winced as she crossed her arms, and remembered what practically forced her to call upon the Goddess in the first place. The bruises had settled on a nice dark purple, though the ones on her neck couldn't be see because of her half-assed healing spell, the muscles still hurt if she turned her head to much or to quickly.  
  
Maybe this would break her heart…maybe she would regret it in the morning…but how would she know until tomorrow then, if she never followed through tonight?  
  
Letting the black cloak drop, pooling at her feet, she, stealthily as a cat, climbed on the bed and settled her self right on his groin. Removing the book first she ran her nails slightly down his chest.  
  
That woke him up with a start. She could almost imagine what was going through his mind, 'Am I dreaming?' he would think, she was sure of it. Because in her innocent rush over ther she just 'forgot' to put clothes on.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Shhhhhhh," Ginny soothed and leaned forward kissing him. "trust me." She breathed against his mouth. Her kisses trailed from his lips, down his jaw line and to his neck where she nibbled on a certain spot. One of her hands rubbed the tight fabric against his nipple. This worked on Lucius and she wondered silently if the two were alike in this way. With his deep groan Ginny smiled, finding such twisted thoughts and connections amusing.  
  
"Say you want me." She was looking him in the eyes, willing him to do as she told. He didn't respond, he only looked at her with confusion, lust and…sadness.  
  
Ginny sat up, her voice stronger "Say it." Then ground her hips in small circles, "please." She moaned. Gritting his teeth he flipped her beneath him. She only arched her back and moved against him rhythmically, trying to arouse him in any way possible.  
  
This had to work.  
  
"What are you playing at?" his voice was deeper than usual, and the obvious erection pressing into her didn't make her doubt her talent. But why couldn't he just blindly be led around by his dick like the rest of them?  
  
"I want you…one last time…please?"  
  
Her body stopped moving and ran her hands through his hair. He loved it when she did that. But all he did was close his eyes trying to get at least a bit of control over his body.  
  
When he opened his eyes a few moments later his face was blank. "We can't" he said flatly. "You know we can't….not after…" his words trailed off and he looked pointedly at the bruises on her arm. Each individual finger had left a mark.  
  
She shushed him again and leaned up to kiss, almost frantic in her movements. "It doesn't matter, please, I'm only asking for this once…just this once, and then it is over."  
  
It was like offering a dry alcoholic a stiff drink. Like giving a drug addicted a small bottle of pills. He wondered then if she really knew how tempting she was…how…how powerful in her own right. To him it was almost like she had the power to destroy him or to keep him alive just for a meager night time distraction.  
  
But he couldn't hash this out with her right now, because right now her nimble fingers were undoing his belt and unzipping his fly. What could he do?  
  
And that evening was…something different. She was wilder than she'd ever been, they both were. Nail marks decorated his back, bruises formed on her thighs and hips, but all acts were done with pleasure in mind. And it wasn't just mindless thrusting that most teenage boys only know how to do, but strokes inside of her that was a more passionate union then anything she'd ever felt.  
  
Her hands gripped the headboard at one point wishing that they could be tied there, and then she gripped the sheets and both continued on as if tomorrow was their last day on earth. She screamed his name as well as a few other things but he stayed silent, focused, determined to work another cry out of her, one after another. They hadn't taken it slow as some might have, but what they shared, what they did to each other, for them, was ten times more potent.  
  
He didn't understand why he hadn't just dressed her properly then kicked her out in the first place, before she initiated this…then again; he didn't understand why he did half of what he has done. Nor did he really have time to think about it. At the exact moment he wondered this thought Ginny started riding him, rocking her hips and squeezing her muscles…the thoughts in his head didn't stay for long on one subject, if any subject at all.  
  
The curtains were drawn so there was no way to tell how much time had passed but it felt like forever. The room was overly warm and smelled of sweat and sex. The two lovers lay together in each others arms, still kissing softly from time to time…still caressing their partner in places that could make them gasp even though they were beyond exhausted.  
  
It was when he was fast asleep that she began her spell. Not one of a wand that an uttered word could finish off, but of ancient ceremonial magic.  
  
She could feel her self dropping down into a more receptive state, relaxing every muscle, seeing her body rooted into the ground- connecting to the ebb and flow of the earth's energy- and drawing from it to cast.  
  
"I cast this circle in the name of Katias, Diana, Hasana, Isis, Ominya I call upon Her, the Goddess of 1,000 names. I cast this circle in you name, with your power, with your blessing, with your protection."  
  
Virginia sat cross-legged on the bed, her eyes closed, voice soft, and breathing deep. A sleeping Draco lay on his back as the girls hands raised above her head then were slowly brought down. In her mind she could see a circle around them, a circle which formed as her hands were brought down, and sealed with her words, "This circle is cast, so mote it be."  
  
The absolute earth shattering sex she'd had earlier only added to her power. The ends of her fingers, she swore, could almost crackle with energy. She was connected to everything- anything, she could tap into any energy around her and claim it as her own. And that was the whole point.  
  
Her breathing slowed…her eyes were already closed yet she could see everything clearly in her mind and then…everything changed. She couldn't see Draco…but she could see his aura, his essence, his soul. It was a beautiful thing except for some spots which looked rotted, like wounds that were not healed properly and had then festered, pulsing with unshared pain. The one where his heart should be looked almost, some what, healed though. The ugly, sticky feeling she got from it was not as strong as the others, and she could almost see where it had begun to heal over, it shone slightly green.  
  
She swallowed thickly without really realizing she'd done so, her thoughts shied away from the idea that she had been the one to help heal him.  
  
'Do what you are here for. Finish it.' That wasn't here voice…at least she didn't think it was, was it? 'This will be over soon.' She believed the voice.  
  
It was like she could see her own body as it should be placed…but with her eyes closed all she could see was her own soul, moving, in the shape of her body. The translucent color and milky white color reminded her of ghosts. But she saw her hands reach out towards the boy lying before her, even though she knew perfectly well her hands where resting on her knees.  
  
And then she couldn't feel her body any more, she couldn't remember why she was here, who this boy was or why he was laid out before her. Wait. She did know why she was here.  
  
Oh yes, it was clear now, she was here to kill the boy.  
  
Her own ghost hands reached out before her and touched his boy's spirit and it quavered for a second. Very delicate this material was, but strong at the same time. The second time she reached out, more firmly she thought in her mind, "Twist."  
  
And a patch of his soul did.  
  
Have you ever heard a soul scream? Like a banshee it wails, could bring instant death or insanity. But the Lady covered Shadow-Ginny's ears for her. 'Go on.' She nudged, her eyes watching, observing with a stony face. It was never a pretty thing to watch some one die this way. It left no marks on the body, but killing the soul…you could never come back to be reborn, you could never ascend to your higher being, you could never recover fully and will be forever lost in what the Immortals named in fear, Shadow. And the Lady knew this…but not even she would stop it, not for this poor boy.  
  
'Twist'  
  
'Tear'  
  
'Rip'  
  
Agony- beyond anything imaginable, it must be for him, but did the boy feel anything? The shadow-Ginny wondered. Her skillful hands faltered, is she making this nameless child suffer?  
  
"No" the Lady answered, "He will not feel a thing physically, people are so distant from their bodies only maintaining very basic needs- food, clothing, shelter…sex."  
  
'Scratch'  
  
'Rend'  
  
'Shred'  
  
Soon parts of the soul began to fade, becoming dimmer, patches almost winking out. And then she heard it. A name so familiar…yet totally not. Like a pet name from childhood, calling her, being drawn to it.  
  
"Ginny…Ginny, /please/…"  
  
Ginny?  
  
Was this her, or some one else?  
  
She could feel the waves of distressing coming from the boy she did not know. His actual body shifted, turned toward her, but his eyes were still closed. He was whimpering…crying out for her.  
  
For /her/. She knew now. She knew he was calling to her, wanting her.  
  
Draco.  
  
The name hit her like a rock in the back of the head.  
  
Her hand twitched and she came back to her body with a snap. A second of vertigo took her for a few seconds but it passed.  
  
Opening her eyes Ginny tried to recall all that had happened. It came at her in a rush and trying to process everything made her head hurt. Then she looked at Draco.  
  
He was panting, paler than usual and a cold sweat had broken out on his forehead.  
  
"Ginny" he moaned, his hand moved as if reaching for her. His brow creased when his hand did not find a warm body like he wanted.  
  
The thought that came forth first was 'I thought…I thought he wouldn't feel anything." Some one had told her that once…she thought.  
  
Laying down next to him she pulled his body towards her. She would finish the ceremony in a few moments (though she could wait it out, a soul in the condition of which she left his would not last long any way) but now he needed her and should couldn't help but comply.  
  
Ginny scooted close, their bodies touching, and she took his hand kissing it. She kissed his forehead and his lips briefly. It would be over soon. And at the first few moment of her touch he visibly relaxed. Snuggling up to him, holding him she tried not to think of anything…let alone how much she would, no doubt, miss him.  
  
"Ginny," he murmured, "I love you…"  
  
The words washed over her like a cold tidal wave. Needles pierced her skin. Her stomach fell like she was on a muggle rollercoaster ride. And most of all it was like there was a loud buzzing in her ears blocking out everything else.  
  
…what had she done…what in Goddess name had she done…  
  
It was too late, but the tears flowed. The tears she hadn't cried for so many years, for so many mistakes (planned and accidental), for hurting the only person she truly cared about. For everything that she had put him through, and others through. For being a liability more than being part of the team (whether that was referring to Harry, or to Lucius she wasn't sure).  
  
It was to much emotional baggage she couldn't keep with her any more.  
  
"I'm a coward" she whispered, "I'm a bloody coward, but I don't care." The tears made her choke on the words, but she knew what she'd said. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she chanted as she kissed his face frantically.  
  
"Wake up. Wake up. You have to wake up." In every god damn book, in muggle movies even, they always wake up. If he truly loved her he would come out of this and wake up.  
  
Her mind prayed this train of thought reached some one and he would open his eyes, telling her she was silly for being too worried about him…  
  
...Ginny sat back on her heels, rocking gently, her breath short gasps.  
  
…He did not wake…

* * *

* * *

A/N: I've had this chapter written out for a couple of months actually, I just never got around to proof reading it and finalizing. I wanted to split it up into two chapters; which would require more writing from me, which at the time, I wasn't thrilled with. But when I looked at it today I decided it was fine the way it is. In fact I stayed up till 5 in the morning proof reading it so all of you could read it. I believe this is the end of my story. I like this ending out of anything else I could have written because, in my eyes, the last two lines were probably the most depressing way I could have found to describe what happened in the end to Wretched Little Draco.  
  
Now that this is over, I get to tell you about two new stories that I'll try to write out. A Prequel to this and maybe if I'm lucky, a sequel. Please check back for their up-dates or posted titles/ratings (you can already find these posted on my site though if you want to look- read the authors note). The very next publishing though with be for 'The Abyss', then maybe 'Mirror Mirror'  
  
I would love reviews, please hop out of the wood work and talk to me, lol.  
  
Glowing Embers 


End file.
